SessRin OneShots!
by MsIdiotGirlofJapan
Summary: One-shots of Sesshy and Rin. Rated M for content. Please READ AND REVIEW!    Edit: STORIES PUT ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Pain

A/N: This story was kind of inspired by the song The Last Night by Skillet. Please R and R!

"Rin, come with me."

Rin looked up from the flowers that she had been weaving for her lord, love, and master. But, he didn't know about the 'love' part. Ordinarily, he would have Jaken do all the talking to her, but he had died a while back. And quite mysteriously too. So now Sesshomaru-sama talked to her, albeit very little.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." she said, standing up.

She followed him into the woods surrounding the field they were in. They had been traveling for days trying to get away from the Cave of Mysteries.

-Flashback-

_Rin was hiding behind Sesshomaru in a large underground cavern. She was shaking with fear, but the elegant dog demon stood calm, with Bakusaiga, his sword, in his hand. He had been rescuing Rin from a snake demon by the name of Fynharusatha._

"_You cannot win, demon lord" hissed the female demon. She was staring intently at Sesshomaru. "Just give me back my lunch and go back to your lands, where you belong."_

_Sesshomaru smirked. He was used to being ordered around by someone who he was about to slay. Rin's fear got even more intense. She knew, like most other people, that when he smiled at an enemy, it meant certain death to the recipient._

"_As if _I _would lose to you, pathetic snake demon. You should learn to respect your betters."_

"_Make me! I dare you! Just try it! And then watch what happens!" Fynharusatha snapped_

_He did. Or, at least, he tried. When he swung his sword, Fynharusatha blew on her palm, and suddenly, the young dog lord froze, completely turned to stone._

"_That'll teach the _ahhhhhhhhhhk_!"_

_Rin had cut her off in mid sentence by sneaking up behind her and plunging Fynharusatha's own sword into her heart._

"_You? But how?" Fynharusatha stammered before she fell dead to the ground in a bloody heap. Rin ran over to the statue of her lord. Tears streamed down her face. Fynharusatha had done the impossible. She had taken down the mighty Sesshomaru-sama without trying._

"_Impossible. Sesshomaru-sama! Please don't leave me!" Rin practically screamed as she flung her little, 16 year old arms around the cold, stone figure. But, as soon as she did, she flew backwards in shock. The cold, gray stone was warming up and regaining color before her eyes. After a few short seconds her lord was sheathing his sword and looking up at her calmly. But, there was something different in his beautiful amber eyes, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something different. She just wiped the thought away._

"_Rin, lets go." was all he said._

-End Flashback-

"**I have put this off for too long."** Sesshomaru thought to himself. He would never admit that only his body had been frozen, leaving his mind perfectly clear. He had know all about what rin had sai to him. And about her tears and her embrace.

_**'You know you can't do it'**_ his inner demon told his consciousness.

"**But if I don't she could get hurt." **he argued back

_**'Nobody would ever dare with you around! And besides, that little display the other day made it obvious that she loves you as much as you love her!'**_

"**That's not what I meant! And her love, my love, our love cold get her hurt more than we could imagine. I need to do this"**

_**'Alright. But I'm gonna count how long it takes you to run back to her begging forgiveness like some lost puppy who ran away!'**_

He led her into the the forest. They walked for an hour until they came upon a small village. Rin stopped, confused and scared at the same time. She had lived with humans for a few years when she was younger and hated it. Afterward he had promised that he wouldn't ever do that again. She trusted and loved him with all her heart, but she was still awkward when it came to human villages.

"_Will he send me away again? No. Sesshomaru-sama promised. He would never break a promise."_ she told herself in her head. She looked at him curiously, he had stopped as well.

"Rin, you must stay here. I cannot look after you any longer. You belong somewhere safe in a village with other humans around you. You can't stay with me. I'm afraid this is the last time you will ever see me. Good-bye, Rin." And with that, he turned and walked back into the forest.

Rin stood rooted to the spot. A huge wave of pain ame from her chest, right where her heart should be. He had just broken his promise. What had she done wrong? Had she displeased him? Could it be that he had found someone else?

"_Why, Sesshomaru-sama? Why?"_ Tears streamed down her face. She loved him. She should have told him. Maybe he loved her back? Why else would he, the great, powerful, strong, beautiful dog demon Lord of the West let her, a pathetic, weak, foolish human girl let her follow him around all those years? She quickly turned and ran in the direction he had walked, calling his name over and over.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!" She kept this up for a long time, tears running down her face as she did. Suddenly, she fell hard to the ground, tripping over a tree root. Instead of getting up, she just lay there in the mud and cried. Cried for her foolish love and her immense stupidity for thinking that he could ever love her back.

When she awoke, she was in a large room. An young woman in a fancy kimono was clucking in disapproval as she wiped Rin's forehead with a cloth.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"I am Lady Natayumi. You are in my village. One of my men found you in the woods while he looked for the demon presence that had disturbed the air. You seem troubled child. What is wrong?" the pretty woman asked Rin.

All Rin could do was shake her head a try to keep back the tears. Unfortunately, she succeeded because she had a lot of practice. She had never cried or showed discomfort around Sesshomaru, and it felt strange to let it out now.

"Hmmm. Well then, if you don't want to tell me that is alright. It is you business, not mine. But, I'm sure I could help. Meanwhile, eat this rice. I have business to attend to. I will be back in a while to check on things."

Rin took the bowl of rice from the lady, thanking her for her kindness, and watched as Lady Natayumi left the room.

She obediently ate the rice without tasting it or even acknowledging what she was doing. Her mind was preoccupied thinking about Sesshomaru.

A year had passed since that horrible day. Lady Natayumi had befriended Rin and Rin was made a Lady as well, being Natayumi's new adopted sister. Natayumi's father had also seen Rin's secret broken heart and pitied her. The two adopted sisters would walk together everyday in the garden. And even though Rin said that she was perfectly happy in their little village, even though she smiled and laughed and talked and joked in her special happy manner, Natayumi had seen Rin's scars. A month after Rin had been found in the forest, Natayumi had seen words scarred into Rin's wrist. It was only three words, but it made Natayumi all the more determined to get her friend to open up about her past. The words said: Why? You Promised.

Over in the western territory was a beautiful shiro. Sitting in a large study was none other than the young demon lord himself. Sesshomaru was arguing inside with his mind and his heart about leaving his love.

'_**Go apologize! Take her back! Tell her you love her! Your such a damn idiot! Just GO TO HER!'**_ his inner demon and his heart would scream at him.

"**She will never forgive me. She wouldn't understand. She will hate me. She has probably already moved on anyway by now"** The thought made his heart clench. He didn't want her with anyone else. He just wanted her safe. After that incident t the Cave of Mysteries, his inner demon had been harder to control. He was sure that he would hurt her, even if not intentionally. All he wanted was her happiness. She couldn't be happy if she was dead, especially by his own hand. It would kill him inside to see her hurt like that.

_**'Then at least give her an explanation! She deserves at least that much! You smelt the salt water mixed with her scent! You and I both know what that means! Just go to her, damn it!'**_

"**Fine. I will. By the way, you said you would count..."**

_**'11 months, 30 days, 23 hours, and 0 seconds and counting. You have 1 hour before the anniversary.'**_

"**Yikes."**

_**'Don't you have somewhere to go?'**_

And with that Sesshomaru leapt out of his window, in the direction of his Rin. And saddest moment of his entire demon life.

Back at the village, Rin was alone, wandering the garden full of beautiful spring flowers.

'_I used to love to pic these for him. His silver hair always made them look prettier.'_ She thought sadly.

She would never use his name anymore. It always made her cry. He had truly broken her heart that day. It still hurt, even though it had been a very long year ago. A flash of silver caught her eye. She turned to see something tall and silvery-white looking at her through the trees. It then turned and walked away, back to the woods. As if in a trance, she followed it. When they were a good distance away, the tall silver creature spoke in the voice that haunted her dreams, and found herself staring into _his_ honey-amber eyes.

"Rin, I..."

"_What_ are _you_ doing here _demon_? Have you come to hurt someone else or are you just here to taunt me?" As she said this, Rin's chocolate eyes held an emotion I would have never imagined they could hold. Pure hatred.

"Rin? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you wicked beast! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Tears made their way down her face as she said this and when she was done she turned and ran all the way back to the village. Not once stopping until she was in her room on her futon. She just wanted to forget him, and her whole life with him before, but she couldn't. She loved him with her whole being and wanted to hear what he had to say but it hurt too much inside even to think his name. She would neve survive it.

'_He must hate me now. I'm so stupid. I should not be allowed to live after what I said to him'_

An idea came to her aching head. She decided it was he only way to get to him. And let him know how much he had truly hurt her.

Back in the woods, Sesshomaru hadn't moved an inch since her words. She had said she hated him, but he had smelt her pain and sadness and confusion from a mile away. It stung his heart in ways words couldn't explain. He saw more of the puzzle pieces in his head come together. These puzzle pieces were of his Rin. Ever since she had helped him in the forest when she was 7 years old, that little girl had been a mystery to him. He now saw that she had loved him but had merely been unsure about his love for her.

"**Damn, I'm so stupid!"**

_**'Go after her! She wants you to explain!'**_

Sesshomaru froze. He smelt blood. Familiar blood. Coming from the river. Rin...

Rin stared at the sword in her hand. Soon, very soon he would know her pain. He would know exactly how much he had hurt her, how much pain he had caused her. She raised the gleaming weapon and brought it down fast towards her neck.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped from the trees and grabbed her wrist and twisted he blade out of her hand before she could kill herself. Her free hand suddenly reached behind her and grabbed a hidden dagger from the back of her obi. He grabbed that hand as well, flinging the little knife to the side. Rin was shaking, looking at him with such hatred and pain in her eyes that he wanted ti crawl in a dark hole and get slain 1000 times. Rin struggled in his grip but his demonic strength was nothing compared to her human muscles. As she did so though, her kimono sleeve fell down revealing her forearm, and her scars. Sesshomaru stared at her arm, where her scars had been reopened by her dagger sometime before his arrival.

"**I'm such an idiot! She went as far as cutting herself to try to rid the pain!"**

A noise took him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the face of an angel broken and crying. Rin had her now free unscarred hand over one side of her beautiful face, and she slowly fell onto her knees at his feet. Her scarred hand left his and covered the other half of her face and she began crying harder than he even thought possible for any creature. Between sobs he heard her say the same word over and over; why?

Seeing his Rin in that much pain, pain that was caused by none other than him, ripped his cold heart and soul into millions of pieces. He knelt down in front of her and touched the side of her face. She looked up at him, her eyes sending rivers of salty tears down her cheeks. There was no more hatred in them, instead all Sesshomaru say in Rin's eyes was pain and an overwhelming sadness that crushed his heart until he wanted to kill _himself_ for it.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. What have I done to you?"

His apology made her shattered hard skip a beat. Her lip quivered.

"You promised." she whispered, only to see the hurt crash into his golden eyes "you promised."

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, and stroking her hair. She buried her face in his shoulder and let out all her sorrow. She didn't even register where she was, or who was trying to comfort her, she just wanted to let him know how much it _hurt_. She only wanted to be by his side again.

She cried like that all night. And the entire time he just held her against him, telling her how sorry he was. Eventually, sometime around dawn, she fell asleep, albeit a restless one. He stood up and carried her to a tree, which he sat down against and set her sideways in his lap with her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest. Tears still came from her eyes even in sleep. He wiped her cheeks with his hand and looked off to the distance.

"**Damn it! I never wanted to hurt her! That was why I left her here! I'm so stupid!"**

_**'So why did you do it huh? How are you going to explain that?'**_

"**I don't know. But I'm still going to try"**

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked down at her. She had opened her eyes, but they weren't seeing anything. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Tell me why you l-left."

Sesshomaru sighed. He was sure Rin wouldn't understand. No one could. But then again, she wanted to know why he had hurt her so much. So maybe...

Pulling her closer to him and closing his eyes he said "I only did it to protect you. I was afraid you would get hurt if you stayed around me. If I had known that I would hurt you like this by doing so I would have never done it. I was afraid that something would happen to you and I wouldn't be able to save you. I was afraid that I would lose control and attack you and then...I'm so sorry, Rin. I only did it because I-I love you."

At the end of his explanation, he felt something extremely cold and wet slide down his cheek and he felt that his breathing was irregular. He didn't need to hear Rin's gasp of shock to know that he had finally broken inside. He was crying. Shedding tears for his only love because he had ripped her heart and soul right out of her body because he just couldn't trust himself with her life. Shedding tears for a demon was the worst of all the shameful things one could do, other than be turned into a human, but he didn't care, Rin was his only exception. Only when he felt a soft hand brushing away the icy-cold tears from his eyes did he turn to look at her.

Rin was staring at him, an expression he didn't quite recognize in her big brown eyes. Her hand rested on his other cheek and he gently put his hand over hers, holding it there.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

That was all he needed to hear. He suddenly leaned forward and softly pressed is lips against hers. She kissed him back wholeheartedly. After a while they broke apart and she reseted against him, a small smile graced her lips. The first one since she had come to the village. He still held her hand in his, but now he held it over his heart instead.

"Please come with me, love. Back to my lands in the west. I need you by my side." Sesshomaru whispered.

"You don't have to ask me. You already know my answer."

Natayumi had gone out before dawn to look for Rin. She had finally found the two lovers right after Rin had fallen asleep crying out her heart and soul. She had seen and heard nearly everything that had passed between the two.

"So thats why she wouldn't tell me. She loved a demon, no, THE Demon Lord of the West, but he had broken her heart." The lady spoke to herself quietly so as not to disturb the couple.

Natayumi sat on her horse and watched as the demon stand with Rin in his arms and take her younger sister and friend westward. She made a mental note to tell her father only that Rin had won back her happiness and would probably not come back, if only ever to visit her friend. She slowly turned and left the spot.


	2. Missing

A/N: To all of my readers who don't know this yet, this story is going to be a couple of one-shots that I have ad floating in my head for months. They are totally unrelated.

Pronunciation guide:

Sahemaru - Sah-hay-MAH-roo

Kairi - kah-EE-REE

Rin hummed as she walked through the forest outside the village. She was going to meet her lord. He always came around sunset, and he came every night. They always met near the waterfall, on the high ridge over looking the valley.

He had had her stay in this village for protection. The village was hidden up high on the mountain, and they were not afraid of demons. Their own lady was a blue haired quarter demon with webbed hands and fin-like ears, and was very wise about knowing which demons were hostile and which ones were friendly. They had heard rumors about the great Lord Sesshomaru and the his little human ward. And when he had brought Rin here with his mark on her shoulder, they welcomed the Lady of the West with open arms. Rin lived with Lady Chyo in the shiro and was quite the cheery person.

Rin walked out into the clearing above the waterfall. It was beautiful. The orange sunset reflected off the water, making it turn to golden color.

"_Just like his eyes!"_ Rin thought.

"Rin."

Rin turned and smiled as her love walked out of the trees. He returned the smile, except it was one of his special smiles. The ones only she was allowed to see. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his unarmored chest.

"Sesshomaru!"

He wrapped his arms around her, squishing her to his chest and burying his nose in her hair, purring deep in his throat as he did so. It was always like this. She would always arrive first and wait for him. Then when he showed up they would embrace each other.

"Rin, I have something to tell you, but I'm not sure you'll like it." Sesshomaru said after a while.

"What is it, love?"

"There has been an attack at the northern territory of my lands. Lord Hiatchu wants my lands and has sent a large army to conquer it. I must leave with my own army and defend myself."

Rin thought quietly for a moment. She hated it when he left, it always made her worried sick. Literally! And then there was the fact that he was going to war, and wars were dangerous things. She believed in his strength more than anything other than his love for her. But there was always the chance, no matter how small, that something bad would happen to him.

"How long would you be gone?" She said after her pondering. 

"Only 2 months. Rin, I have to go, even though I don't want to."

"And if something happens to you?" she said shakily.

"I promise, I will return to you. Even if I am cut down, I swear on Tenseiga my soul will travel here and bid you farewell. But, that will no happen. Lord Hiatchu is careless, he doesn't think before acting. I will be able to defeat him easily. Then, I will return to you, my love." Sesshomaru looked her deep in the eyes as he said it. He truly meant what he said.

"I love you." said Rin with tears in her eyes.

"I know, Rin, I love you too."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Rin passionately. She kissed him back and threaded one hand through his silver hair. Their tongues locked together in a battle of dominance, hands running everywhere they could reach. Little did they know that this would be the last time they would make love to each other for longer than either of them had known.

When Rin woke up the next morning, she was startled to find out that she was back at the shiro, laying on her futon. The last clear thing she remembered was falling asleep in the grass in her lovers arms. After that she had a faint memory of being carried and someone speaking. She found a note next to her bed. She quickly grabbed it and read the perfect, curving writing on the page:

_Rin, I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you in person,_

_but if I did I wouldn't have been able to go. I promise I _

_will return to you in two months time. Stay safe._

_I love you,_

_-Sesshomaru_

Rin's brown eyes teared up. She started to get worried. How long had she been asleep? Was he alright? Did he make it there safely? She mentally scolded herself for not telling him to write while he was away. She got up and went to a nearby hot spring. The hot water felt good and calmed her slightly. He was fine. He was probably there already. When she felt clean, she got out and changed into a fresh kimono that she had brought with her. She then went back to the shiro and got something to eat.

Day after day Rin got even more worried. The same questions swimming through her head every second of the day. Was he alright? Did something happen? What is going on in the north? After the first month Rin was in bed with a fever. She was so worried about him she had gone out side in a storm to stand above the waterfall. It wasn't until the end of the second month that things went bad.

She was standing out at the waterfall, watching the sunset reflect off the water. He was supposed to be hear by now. Suddenly, something rustled a bush behind her. Sesshomaru?

A messenger boy came out of the forest. He didn't look older than 15 years old. He was muddy and looked thinner than a wolf in the dessert.

"Would happen to be Lady Rin?" he asked.

"Yes. You look tired, young man. Why don't come back to the village and rest."

"Thank you, My Lady. It is most appreciated."

Rin led him through the forest and into the shiro. She had a servant take him to bathe and give him a fresh set of clothes. When he came back, Rin had some Chicken Rice laid out for him. When he was done he thanked Rin again, gave her a letter, and left. Running back into the forest as fast as he had come out. Rin opened the letter, read it, then fainted.

When she finally awoke Lady Chyo was with her. She felt cold and hollow, like her heart and soul had suddenly disappeared. How could this have happened?

"Rin, what happened? Are you ill again?"

"How did this happen?" Rin repeated the same words that were running through her mind.

"What? Rin, tell me what is going on!"

Rin handed her the letter. Chyo handed it back to her.

"I can't read the demonic language. I was never taught." she said.

"Sesshomaru is-is-is" Rin started to cry. "missing! He's missing in battle. They were ambushed and outnumbered by thousands, another general had seen him wounded before getting lost in the fight. They can't find him anywhere! They've been looking for him and following scent trails in circles for 3 weeks now!"

Rin sobbed into her hands. This couldn't be happening! How could someone outsmart her Sesshomaru? He was too smart, stronge, and clever. There had to be something wrong with this. But, her mind was too clouded to think right now.

"Well you should try to contain your tears and breathe. Your baby is gonna need it."

"What did yo say, Chyo?"

"Your pregnant. And, seeing as his scent is the only one I can smell on you, it is Lord Sesshomaru's baby. Crying like that all the time is bad for it. Just try to bear it until me and my troops get back." Chyo said it so matter-of-factly that it took Rin several moments to realize what her friend had said.

"Where are you going?"

"I am bringing my troops as reinforcements. It is not much, but we can do some help. And, I have some of the best trackers and mystery-solvers in the world here! I will do my best to help look for Lord Sesshomaru. You will have to stay here because of your condition. And whatever you do, stay away from Koto, he will do anything to get his hands on your body. Especially now when you are weak with sadness and your pregnancy. I will have extra guards on you, just in case. If anything happens here, send word immediately. I will send a message to you as soon as I reach them." Chyo promised.

"Must you go? I need someone here with me, a friend. Can't you send out a general to over see the troops?

"Rin, my husband is a general in Sesshomaru's army. You know that. I have to make sure he's alright."

Rin sighed. She had forgotten about Lord Sahemaru. He was a half-demon, but

been kind to Rin when he saw her. She never saw much of him, and therefor hadn't noticed his absence.

And that stupid Koto had eyed her hungrily ever since she had been brought here. It sickened her. She was already mated to someone! Someone who would rip his throat out if he ever saw the looks he gave her.

"Okay. But, please don't stay too long. And write often. I need to know of your travels." Rin thought she would never be able to bear it if she lost her friend as well.

"I will write once every week. And I will need you to always reply to my letters. If I don't hear from you for over 2 weeks I will come straight back."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Sunset tomorrow night."

"I will miss you, my friend. Please come back soon."

"I will."

The next day at sunset, Rin watched with all the other villagers as Lady Chyo rode off with her army. Later, as Rin was falling asleep, she felt like her whole world was turning upside down. Sesshomaru was missing, Lady Chyo was off to war, and she was pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby. She was sure things couldn't get anymore hectic.

"_Where are you, my love? Please come back to me soon. You promised. I need you._We_ need you."_

5 years had passed since then. Chyo was still at war, and wrote to Rin every week as promised. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had all joined the fight, and Sesshomaru's mother had taken over ruling the west in her son's place. Kagome and Shippo were going to arrive to help Rin in a months time (Rin lived on the other side of Japan). Sesshomaru was thought to be dead by now. There had been no sign of him anywhere. Not even a hint.

"_Where are you?"_

"Mama, what are you staring at?"

Rin turned toward her 4-year-old daughter. Kairi, as Rin had named her, was just as beautiful as her father. In fact, she loomed almost exactly like Sesshomaru. She had silver hair, pointed elf-like ears, and pale skin. Her large golden honey-amber eyes made rin think she was looking at her love, not her baby girl. Kairi had no stripes on her cheeks, but she still had the blue crescent moon on her forehead.

"Mama was just thinking, sweetheart."

She bent down and picked up her little girl. Sesshomaru would be so proud of her if he knew. For some reason, Kairi had been born a full blooded demon. She could read, write, speak 3 different languages and could give an evil glare like the devil's child. But, she still had a her mother's heart. If she heard Rin crying about Sesshomaru's absence she would drop what she was doing and run in and hug her mother. If she saw someone begging for food in the village she would bring them a bowl of rice. She would never complain about anything, and she had Rin's idea the every creature was special in their own way. Even though she was only 4, her mind was 2 years ahead of her. It made Rin wonder if all full demon children were like this.

Rin brought Kairi back inside and put her to bed. Then she got into bed on her mat next to Kairi's. Her mind started to wander again. Koto had been paying super extra attention to her lately. It made Rin uneasy. She always kept at least 2 guards with her at a time and kept 4 outside of her bedroom at night. Rin decided to have someone keep and eye on him just in case he were to pull something. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. That is, until the dream started.

_Rin was running, running from something. There was a light up ahead and somehow she knew that if she reached it, what ever was chasing her would go away. After a while she finally did, and found herself in a field of flowers. Standing not 3 feet in front of her was Sesshomaru, holding a sleeping Kairi in his arms. Joy filled her heart. He was alive and well and safe. And he knew about their little girl! She thought her heart would burst from joy, until Sesshomaru opened his mouth and spoke._

"_Come find me, love."_

"_But I don't know where to loom for you!"_

"_You can do it, I know you can."_

"_Please tell me where you are! I need you!"_

_Suddenly, it got really smoky, and her love disappeared, leaving a wide awake and crying Kairi all alone in a burning field.. _

"_Mama, wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"_

_What was going on? Why was it so hot? Why was her baby girl crying? Wait a second..._

Rin's eyes snapped open and she coughed. The shiro was on fire! She stumbled out of her bed and grabbed Kairi, running down the burning halls and through the flaming rooms, trying to find an exit. She ran into a room and suddenly, a big flamin beam fell and struck her head. Everything went black.

Sesshomaru woke up in a cave. It was very dark, but his demonic eyes could see as if it was daytime. His first thought was how he had gotten here. Then he remembered fighting Lord Hiatchu, becoming badly injured, and finally cutting down that pesky cat demon who had ambushed him and set the attack on his lands in the first place. Then everything had gone black. He suddenly thought of Rin. He had to get back to her. She must be worried to death! He quickly got up and found his weapons, which were hidden I another room of the cave. He quickly followed the smell of fresh air until he found the exit, which was guarded by several hundred demons. He cut them all down with a swing of Bakusaiga. Running, he went fast in the direction Rin's scent was coming from. It only took him several hours to get close to the village, but then he smelled something bad. Smoke. And lots of it. Coming from the same place Rin's scent was coming from. Except, Rin's scent told him that she was asleep.

"Rin..."

He ran so fast into the flaming building that any of the people frantically trying to douse the flames would never have noticed him even approaching. He went as fast as he could through the halls, calling her name, and following Rin's scent everywhere. All of the exits had been sealed off, and Rin's scent was mixed up with another's, though it smelled of demon child. Strange. He finally found Rin unconscious in a large flaming room. His heart just about skipped several beats. Standing over his love was a small child, except she had _his_ face, except for the red striped on his cheeks. The little girl was crying, screaming at Rin to wake up, but what really threw Sesshomaru off was the fact that the child was calling Rin her mama! It couldn't be...

The little girl suddenly looked up at him. It was like looking in a mirror! He then came upon a decision. He quickly grabbed Rin and the little girl and, shielding them both with his body, flew through the ceiling and into the forest nearby. When they were a safe distance away he landed and set the little girl down. He then walked over to a nearby tree and sat down with his back against it, holding Rin in his lap. As soon as he sat down though, the little girl ran over to him and sat there staring at him.

"Is my Mama gonna be okay?" she asked with tears in her little golden eyes.

"She should be fine as long as wakes up soon." he answered, still curious as to who this girl was and why she was calling his Rin her mother and why she looked so much like him.

"Who are you? Why did you save Mama and me?"

"I am Lord Sesshomaru. I saved Rin because she is my mate. I saved you because I was curious as to who you are." he said stiffly.

"My name's Kairi. I live in the village with my mama. My daddy went missing right before my mama found out I was going to be born. He has the same name as you. Mama talks about him a lot, she says he is a powerful dog demon with silver hair and golden eyes. He is also the Lord of the Western Lands too!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly at this. The girl had just said that _he_ was her father. Rin had been pregnant when he had left? Why hadn't he smelt it on her scent? If he had, he wouldn't have gone! He would've sent his best general out in his place! He would have moved her somewhere safer! Just how long had he been gone?

A small move from Rin shifted his eyes from Kairi to the beautiful woman in his arms. She coughed a few times and opened her eyes. She stared at his face for a while before reaching a shaking hand up to touch his cheek.

"Sesshomaru?" her eyes welled up with tears

"Rin."

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a small embrace. She began to cry into his shoulder, making him pull her tighter to his chest.

"Mama?"

Rin turned to Kairi and stretched out an arm. The small child ran up to her mother and hugged her Rin wrapped her arms around the small her and laid her head in her mate's chest, who pulled her closer at her touch. After a while, Kairi fell asleep to the sound of her parents breathing. It was then that Sesshomaru finally spoke. He needed answers to the questions buzzing around in his head.

"Rin, who is this girl? Why was she with you at the shiro? Why is she calling you her mother?"

"After I found out you were missing I found out that I was pregnant. She is our little girl, my love. She is how I was able to live through not knowing anything that had happened to you the whole time you were missing."

"Missing? I was only gone for 2 months! How could we have a daughter this old if I was only gone for 2 months?"

Rin's lip quivered again.

"You were missing for 5 years, love. Nobody could find you. I found out I was with child soon after you disappeared."

Rin started to cry again. Sesshomaru was shocked beyond belief. 5 years! No wonder Kairi was 4 years old already! Damn!

"I was so scared, Sesshomaru!" she sobbed into his chest, "I was afraid I woud never see you again and them you have never met our little girl!"

"Rin,"

Rin looked up and saw that he was looking at her as well.

"I promise that I will never leave you alone again. I will always be here for you _and_ Kairi. You shall never have to suffer like that again." He sealed his promise with a kiss. Rin had missed him so much! Neither of them wanted to sto, but Rin needed air, so they reluctantly broke apart. But, Sesshomaru kept his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."


	3. Dead

A/N: This story was inspired by the Princess Bride movie, Never Alone by Barlow Girl, and Stand in The Rain by Superchick. And for the character Mamoru (^.^), I almost named him Kohaku because Kohaku means gold. Weird isn't it?

**Name Meanings:**

Katsuro-victorious son

Mamoru-protector

**Pronunciation guide:**

Kyala - Kee-AH-la

* * *

><p>The village was quiet as Rin snuck out of her hut. The crescent moon had risen and gave the world an eerie silver glow. Rin ran quietly through the streets, out of the village, and into the forest. She was going to meet Sesshomaru. He always came whenever he could, but sometimes he would have to wait so that the villagers wouldn't suspect Rin of being a demon's mate. But, that didn't stop them from thinking she was strange.<p>

Only one person didn't think she was strange, and that was her friend Kyala. Kyala was a quarter demon, even though you couldn't tell by looking at her. The only tell-tale signs were her eyes that changes from ocean-blue to sea-green every hour or so, her heightened sense of hearing and smell, and her strength which was pretty strong for a woman of her size. Other than that she looked completely human. Kyala had known Rin was a demon's mate the second she saw her, mostly because of the mark she had accidentally seen on Rin's shoulder. They quickly became friends and Kyala had even offered Rin a place to stay which Rin had warmly accepted. She always knew when Rin went out in the middle of the night and returned with the scent of demon strong on her. Now, as Rin went out for the third night in a row, she could smell the demon nearby, and Rin moving toward it.

Rin ran in the direction that she knew her Sesshomaru was in. They never met in the same place, should the village find out about her and send a spy to confirm their suspicions. This time, they would meet under a nearby waterfall. She quickly found it and ran down the path on the side of the cliff. Sesshomaru was waiting for her at the bottom, early as always, and she quickly ran into his arms. This would be the last time they would meet for a week because Sesshomaru had some duties to attend to.

"Hello, love." he whispered in her ear, smiling at her warmly. He would only ever smile like that for her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." she answered back.

Together they stood there, locked in each other's embrace, neither one wanting to let go of the other, for a long time. Then Sesshomaru saw Rin's arms.

"Rin, what happened to your arm? Did someone hurt you again?"

"No, I just fell on my way here, thats all."

Sesshomaru wasn't convinced. He knew that she wasn't a clumsy person and had balance that a demoness would be jealous of. Rin always lied about her injuries because she didn't want to upset him. He always knew that she lied. Sometimes the villagers would beat her for something that she didn't do. This time it was for stealing food. Last time it had been for sneaking into the headman's house. She never did anything wrong, but they always beat her. If something wrong or bad happened in the village, it was always her fault.

Sesshomaru carefully licked a finger and ran it along her arm. The healing salve in his saliva erased the bruises immediately. When he was done he returned his gaze to his mate. She was quite something to look at. She had pale, smooth skin, long, silky, black hair, a slim body, and brown eyes that always made him think of chocolates. Any man or demon would have wanted her as a wife, except that his mark was on her neck. Rin was his and his alone. If anyone ever dared to lay a hand on her, he would make them regret the day they were born. As of right now, Rin was looking back at him with a smile that somehow gave him the strange feeling that his insides had all melted. He loved that smile. He slowly bent down and pressed his lips to hers. They both closed their eyes and lost themselves in the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Sesshomaru kept his forehead against hers.

Suddenly, he smelled something. His head sprang up. He sniffed the air again and pulled Rin closer, growling. A demon was nearby, and from what Sesshomaru could smell, it wasn't happy. The aura that came near them was powerful, powerful enough to make him slightly concerned. And for a creature as strong as him, it took A LOT to make him concerned about an aura.

"What's wrong? Do you smell something?" Rin was afraid she would have to leave her love much sooner than either of them had intended.

"Yes. Rin, go find cover. Fast. Whatever it is, it's also powerful. Go and don't come back until either I call you or everything is quiet for a while."

Rin reluctantly obeyed and ran back up the path to the top of the waterfall. She wanted to stay next to him and make sure that he was alright. But, she knew that if something happened and Sesshomaru couldn't help her, he would never forgive himself.

Sesshomaru turned in time to see a demon approach him from the woods. He knew this demon. It was Katsuro, Lord of the South, a strong scorpion demon. His all black clothing and the blood red sun on his haori were tell-tale signs of his identity. Lord Katsuro stared at Sesshomaru with merciless black eyes, filled with hatred for an unknown reason.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my my my. I thought you despised humans. Who was that beauty with you? Where did she go? Did you follow you father's example and mate with a weak, vulnerable, fragile human?"

"Watch what you say, _Lord_ Katsuro. You are in my lands and anyone who insults me or my mate will get punished. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru knew that a fight against the elder demon would be futile, but Katsuro was here for a reason. He never entered anyone else's lands without good reason.

"I merely came to, say, finish some business." the southern lord said with an evil smile.

"What business would you have in _my_ lands, Katsuro?"

"Oh, this and that. Mostly just a son of an old rivalry needs to substitute for his father to finish a battle challenge." Katsuro drew his sword as he spoke.

Sesshomaru knew what this meant and quickly drew his sword Bakusaiga as well. Rin watched from the cliff as the two powerful demon's swords clashed together. Sesshomaru was an amazing fighter, but she could soon see that Katsuro was winning.

"_Please don't get hurt, my love. Stay safe."_ Rin thought with all her heart.

Sesshomaru fought with all his might, but Katsuro was not only older, but he also had more skill than the young dog demon. Just when Katsuro was about to strike him again, the southern lord turned and headed towards the waterfall. Towards Rin. As he went to strike her, his claws grew longer until they were long enough to go straight through several horses. He went to strike, but instead of killing the small human woman, he slashed three huge gashes across Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru quickly swung and cut Katsuro to pieces with Bakusaiga. As he was sheathing his sword, he fell over. Rin ran over to him, really worried now. His breathing was heavy and already there was a huge puddle of blood on the ground beneath him. This was bad.

Tears fell down Rin's face. He hadn't had his armor because he was visiting her, and now he was hurt. Badly. She quickly removed the top of his kimono and ripped of a couple of pieces off, pressing them to the wound. But, no matter how hard she tried, the blood still poured from his chest like a river. His breathing shallowed.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice was barely over a whisper. He placed a hand on her tear stained cheek. "promise me that you'll try to stay out of danger. Stay alive for as long as you can. Please. This is the last thing I will ever ask of you, my love." His golden eyes looked sad, he didn't want to leave Rin alone in the world, it would crush her soul to a million little pieces.

"No, don't talk like that, Sesshomaru. Your going to be fine! Your going to live!" Rin's tears fell in waves down her face.

"Rin, please." he said shaking his head. It hurt to move, but it hurt more seeing Rin's tears.

"I can't! I can't live without you! Please! You're going to be alright!" Even though she said it, Rin knew that he didn't have much longer to live.

"Please. Do it for me, my love." a single tear, sort of resembling a diamond, ran down the side of his face.

"I-I-I promise." she choked.

"I love you, Rin. I always will. Stay alive as long as you can, I will wait for you in the underworld. I will not permanently cross over until you join me. I love you-"

His hand left her cheek, thudding to the ground, and his body went slack and his eyes closed. He stopped breathing and the blood stopped seeping through the makeshift bandages.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!" Rin's cries woke up the whole forest and made Kyala jump half-way out of bed. She knew exactly who was crying out in anguish and complete, soul shattering pain. She also smelled death and _lots_ of blood. Making sure she stayed quiet and out of sight, the young girl quickly ran in the direction of Rin's scent.

Back at the waterfall, Rin couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her was true. Her love lay dead in a pool of blood before her, and it was because of her! If she had just ran and actually hid instead of merely watching the battle from atop the cliff, he probably would have lived! He would have been alright! He wouldn't have had to give his life for her! The tears streamed down her face as she cried, calling to him and begging him to open his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Please! Come back! Don't leave me, Sesshomaru! You have to come back! Please! I can't live without you!" her loud voice now changed to a whisper,"You can't die. I need you here, with me. You always come when I need you. Please, come back."

She laid her head against his chest and cried her heart out. He wasn't coming back. She was never going to feel his strong arms around her, or hear his voice calling her name, or run her fingers through his long, soft, silver hair. He would never come to see her in the night, or kiss her when it was time for him to leave. She would never hear his heartbeat in his chest when he embraced her. He was gone. Forever. She took one of his hands and wrapped his arm around her body, snuggling into his side, and she cried.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sessh-" she sobbed into his side, slowly falling into a sleepless slumber, with his arm wrapped around her and his cold hand in hers. It started to rain.

Rin suddenly jolted awake to find hands ripping her from his body. Her tears started to fall again.

"No! Sesshomaru! SESSHOMARU!" she screamed, throwing herself on Sesshomaru's lifeless body.

"Rin! Rin! Come on, he's gone! You can't help him! Come back to the village, your soaked! You're going to get sick!" Kyala truly felt sorry for her friend. She could sense all the sorrow coming from her, and it was pretty overwhelming.

Reluctantly, Rin let Kyala take her from his body. Sadness crashed into her again and she cried into her friends shoulder. She had only felt this alone once in her life, it was before she had met him. Back when she was 8 years old and her family had been murdered by bandits, when the villagers beat her and she went mute from disaster. He had brought the light back to her by bringing her back to life with Tenseiga after she had been mauled by wolves. And now that light was gone, ripped away from her by fate. She swore to herself that she would never love again and that she would keep her promise to him and live, though she didn't think that would be for much longer.

As Kyala led Rin back through the forest, they were unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching them. After they disappeared, a gold and silver light came out of the forest and a spirit landed before the bloody body of Sesshomaru. He was obviously a demon's spirit. He had long, silvery hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had gold eyes and blue stripes on his cheeks. He was clad in a blue and white haori with magnificent armor over it. He also had a rather large furry, white mokomoko strapped to his back, along with a sword.

Inutaisho stretched his hand over the body of his eldest son and a bit of the golden and silver light flowed into him. Sesshomaru's wounds healed themselves completely, save for three scars across his chest. He opened his eyes.

"Rin?" he mumbled

Inutaisho shook his head. "Do I look like a girl, Sesshomaru? There is no one else here. Stand up. I must speak with you."

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and faced his father. His old man hadn't really changed since his death some 250 years ago.

"Does this mean I am dead?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not quite. I was sent here to ask you your decision. Something is holding you to this world, something strong. Right now, you have a choice. You could either come with me and advance to the underworld, or you could continue in this life and help who or whatever needs you until the next time you die. It is your choice, Sesshomaru. Choose wisely."

"I will stay in this world a while longer. I am needed by someone." Sesshomaru concluded after a while of thinking.

"I saw. That human girl looked like all the purpose of living had been drained out of must really love you." Inutaisho chuckled. "But, you will need to let her get over your death before going to see her." Ignoring Sesshomaru's glare, he continued. "If she saw you now she would pass it as an illusion of her sorrow. If you didn't wait long enough to go to her, it wold be too much and it would kill her. Wait a while and then go to her."

"How long, then, should I wait to let Rin see me? What if she is in danger and I need to save her?"

"I would give it a year or two. If, Rin did you say her name was? If Rin is in danger, mask your scent and cover your face so that she cannot recognize you. That is the best way. Good luck, my son, you are going to need it."

"Thank you, father." Sesshomaru said as he watched his old man disappear.

_Rin was in a field of flowers, singing merrily as she picked them. Today was her 18__th__ birthday. Today, she was finally going to admit to her Lord that she loved him. Would he return her love? Would he send her away? Would he hate her for loving him? Only one way to find out. At least if he did send her away, she could be content with just admitting it. If she never did, she would never forgive herself for it. _

_She sat down a started to weave the flowers together in a crown. The flowers were white, with red tips and a gold center. They were called inu-lilies. They reminded her so much of Lord Sesshomaru that she just had to have them. After a while, she saw her Lord walk out of the forest. She suddenly realized that she had no idea how to tell him that she loved him. Crap! She suddenly became afraid that she would never find the words to tell him. The thought made her heart clench. She quickly tried to blink away the tears that threatened to come down her cheeks. She failed._

"_Rin, what has upset you." He knelt down before her, looking at her with concern in his eyes._

_Rin sighed, it was now or never. "I am sad because I love you, but I can't seem to find the words to tell you."_

_Rin looked away, fearing his reaction. Sesshomaru's head started to swim. His heart skipped a beat. She had just said she loved him! He must be dreaming!But, if it was a dream, he wished it would last forever. After a while Rin felt a clawed finger under her chin, pulling her face to look at him. His golden honey-amber eyes gazed at her with and expression she couldn't quite place. They held love._

"_I know," his lips crashed onto hers. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only minutes, their lips parted. She looked up at him, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. She had just _kissed _Lord Sesshomaru. He looked her deep in the eye. "I love you too, Rin."_

_Rin jumped up and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. They seemed to fit together like a puzzle piece. For the first time in a long time, they both felt what it meant to be truly happy._

Rin awoke from her beautiful dream with clouded eyes, staring off into the distance. That had been 5 years ago. That night, he had put his mark on her by biting her neck. A year later he had told her to stay in the village, since traveling with him was getting dangerous. At first she had protested, but eventually she had agreed, saying that he had to come visit whenever he could or more. He was one of the few things that mattered in to her life, but now he was gone. Forever. She would never hear him say those wonderful words to her again. She started to cry.

Days went by one by one. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. It was like the whole universe had been covered by a veil. What was the point of living if you're just goin to die someday anyway? Rin never ate, and since the dreams of her life with her love kept coming back, she gave up on sleeping. As the weeks went by, Rin found herself able to accept his death more and more. She hated herself for it. It hurt so much when he had been taken away from her. But, she had promised him she would live as long as she could, so she started eating and sleeping again after a while, but only to keep herself healthy. She never left the hut, only to stay out in the sun long enough to keep her complexion. But then, it all went downhill.

It had been nearly a year since Sesshomaru died. Rin was inside grinding herbs when she heard a scream, a huge crash, then lots of laughter and the sound of people running. Bandits. She had a sudden flashback of the last time she ever saw her mother, father, or older brother. They had all told her to go and hide, and she had ran straight to the forest. And when she had gone back after the smoke had cleared up, they had all been found dead and covered in blood. That was the last time she had been alone, and it was nothing like this time.

Coming back from her flashback she quickly ran out of the somehow now flaming hut and through the burning streets toward the forest. She knew it better than anybody and could easily escape any bandits that followed her. All of a sudden, she tripped and the ground rushed up at her. Everything went black.

A black figure ran through the burning streets. Who or whatever he was, he was quite something. He wore a black kimono and haori, with a matching mask that hid half of his face. His long silver hair cascaded down his back in a loose ponytail at the bese of its neck. Whoever he was, he was beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The creature looked around. What it was looking for was obviously not here. He quickly sniffed the air, then turned and left.

When Rin woke up she found out that she, and many other women, had been tied to a stake. They were in a clearing in the forest, and a bunch of horribly ugly men were around them. The entire place smelled like sweat, blood, and sake. It took all Rin had not to gag.

"_I need to get these women out of here, before something happens to them."_ she thought.

Finding the dagger she always kept hidden in her kimono sleeve, Rin wiggled her arm until the dagger hilt fell into her palm. Then, she calmly put on her best 'terrified out of my wits' face and slowly fell asleep.

When she awoke again, it was night. All the men had disappeared into tents and lots of loud snoring could be heard. All of the women were awake, some of them crying, some of them praying, some of doing both. Rin quickly cut the bindings that held them all to the stake, speaking quietly as she did so.

"When I give the signal, all of you run as fast as you can in any direction you can think of. Do not look back, just get to safety. And try to stay as silent as possible." They all nodded at her.

Rin looked around, and silently, she nodded at the other women and they all ran quietly in just about every direction. Rin waited until she was sure all the others had left, then began to run towards the river she could hear nearby. That is, until something grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air.

"Gotcha, girly. Did ya think ya could get away from us that easily?" a gruff, horrible voice said. She fought against the Bandit's grip on her, but his hand was tight around her neck. Stars began to dance in front of her eyes.

"I'll make sure you regret letting all those women go." the Bandit said with an evil sneer. Just as she thought she would join her love in death, there was a black and silver flash, a horrible scream, and the pressure on her neck released. Then she fell and everything went black again.

This time when she awoke, she was laying down on the forest floor. This time, though, she was in a different clearing. A small fire had been made for warmth, and on the other side of it, sat a man, no, a demon dressed in all black. He even had a mask on his face. He seemed to remind her of someone, but she couldn't quite place who it was. Slowly and silently, she sat up and stared at him. She suddenly froze when he opened his eyes and stared at her coldly. They were a strange honey-gold-amber color.

"_Just like Sesshomaru's eyes. Odd."_

"Are you well enough to walk? We need to keep moving away from those bandits." his _voice _even reminded her of Sesshomaru!

"I think so, but I am not going anywhere with you until I know more about you. What is your name? Where am I? Why did you save me?" Rin needed to know more about him, for some reason, she just had to.

"My name is Mamoru. You are obviously in the forest, somewhere in the western lands. I saved you merely because I was asked to do so." said Mamoru

"_Good. I didn't give much information as to who I am. I still need to wait a while longer before I can show her my face. At least she didn't get that hint in the name I gave her." _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Al right, _Mamoru._ I will follow you, if you tell me who asked you to save me."

"I was instructed not to tell you. And, I'll bet you would believe me if I told you anyway. Now let's go, before it gets dark." Mamoru turned and left, walking into the forest as silently as a shadow.

Rin followed. It was that or die here in the forest and she had promised to live as long as she could. Why did Mamoru remind her of Sesshomaru? Thinking of her dead love made her heart clench, she missed him so much. Living with those horrible villagers and getting beat every time something happened. Without his reassurance, without his comforting words, she nearly lost it! Only her promise to him kept her alive. Tears fell from Rin's eyes as she walked. Life was truly cruel to her. Her only light was torn away from her and she coud do nothing about it. It hurt just to think aout her light, her Sesshomaru.

The days went by almost as fast as they did before. By day they would travel, and by night Rin would sleep while Mamoru (Sesshomaru) sat against a tree and thought. After traveling for a while, Rin decided to get to know Mamoru. Besides, what did she have to lose. Sitting by the fire that night, she began to question him.

"Mamoru, why do you always wear that mask? Doesn't it get annoying?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, after a while he spoke.

"I have to wear this mask to protect someone. I was taken from her and it broke her heart. I must wear this mask and hide from her until she is ready and has gotten over my absence. Otherwise, it could kill her if I went to her. If I had the choice, I would cast it off and never hide my face again. Especially from her."

"I see. Do you love her?"

Mamoru just gave her a blank stare. "Yes."

Rin smiled. "You are very lucky to have someone that's alive to love you. My love died almost a year ago. He is the only reason I am still alive. He made me promise to try to live as long of a life as I can. I have already failed him though. I am healthy and fit on the outside, but inside I am already dead. It's like anything happy in my life died with him." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Forgive me for being curious, but how did he die, exactly?"

Rin looked up. "We were attacked. He told me to go and hide, but I only ran to the top of the waterfall that we were standing near. I wanted to stay near him incase he got hurt. But, the demon that attacked us came towards me and Sesshomaru jumped in front of him! If only I had listened to him he might be alive and with me today!"

By now the tears were really falling down her face. Sesshomaru wanted to cast off his mask and show her that he was alright! It wasn't her fault! _He_ should have sensed Katsuro coming long before! _He_ should have tried harder to defeat that wretch that dared call himself a lord! And she was blaming herself for it!

"You shouldn't blame yourself for something that might have happened anyway. Your mate was the demon Sesshomaru, right? From what I can guess, his opponent was particularly strong. I have heard stories about that young inu demon lord. Who was it that attacked you?"

"I don't know. But, he wore all black and had a red sun on his haori. I thought I heard Sesshomaru call him Lord Katsuro. Sesshomaru killed him right before he died."

"Lord Katsuro was the Lord of the southern lands. He apparently had a huge battle with Lord Inutaisho, Lord Sesshomaru's father. The battle was a draw, but Lord Katsuro has never been known to call anybody his equal. He most likely wanted to finish the battle. But, around 250 years ago, Lord Inutaisho died protecting his human mate. So, Lord Katsuro most likely went for Sesshomaru as a substitute for Inutaisho." Sesshomaru looked at her sympathetically.

"Thanks." Rin smiled.

"For what?"

"For listening to me. Most others would have thought me bewitched because I was mated to a demon. I have kept all my troubles and sadness bottled up inside. You gave me a place to let it all out. Thank you. You know, you remind me of him a lot. Your eyes are just like his were. Cold, but underneath all of his icy demeanor, he had a kind heart. And he never showed his emotions at all. Only by looking in his eyes could you see what he was kind of like that." Rin was still smiling at him, her tears started to dry up.

"You just looked like you needed to talk about something. I merely wondered what that was."

"Yup, your just like him." Rin chuckled to herself. Mamoru smirked at her with narrowed eyes. Maybe they could be friends. Rin could never love another man, but it would be nice to have a friend. Kyala had been lost during the bandit attack, so as of right now Rin was friendless and alone. Maybe Mamoru could fix that.

After that their travels got more pleasant. Things just weren't as tense, somehow. They actually became friends somewhat. Rin would chatter on all day, then he would make some remark about what she had said and she would laugh at him, saying he was exactly like her Sesshomaru. Oh, if only she knew. She was about to find out.

Rin was standing at the top of a waterfall, the one where Sesshomaru had died. Today was the one year mark. He had been taken from her a year ago. After sunset, Rin took a bunch of inu-lilies and threw them over the waterfall, along with a single painted black rose. Rin sat down on the edge of the cliff, letting her feet dangle over the edge.

"_I miss you, my love. But, I made a friend, he helps me keep the pain of losing you away. He is just like you."_ she thought. Rin stood up, and looked out at the rushing water below her.

"Rin."

Rin jumped out of her skin, causing her to lose her balance. She reached out and grabbed something and to pull herself back up. It took her two seconds to see that she had grabbed Mamoru's haori, showing half of his chest. She quickly let go and apologized, blushing. That was when she saw the scars. Three parallel lines that started from his left shoulder and went across his heart, all the way down to his other side. Rin had a sudden flashback of Katsuro's claws maiming Sesshomaru. Mamoru's scars matched perfectly. She looked up. Mamoru was just staring at her. She noticed again that his eyes were the exact same color as Sesshomaru's eyes!

"Let me see your face." she whispered.

"Rin, I..."

"Let me see your face!" this time, she said it more firmly. Tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks.

Mamoru slowly reached behind his head and undid the knot holding the mask to his face. As his mask fell, Rin's eyes grew wide, her lip quivered, and she muttered something that sounded like "Sessh-". Then she fainted. Sesshomaru quickly caught the unconscious girl and held her in his arms.

"_She only fainted. She's in shock."_ he told himself a million times in his head.

After a few minutes, Rin slowly opened her eyes and stared at him. Her lip quivered and she raised one had to trace the markings on his face. Tears came out of her eyes in salty rivers.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered.

Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her hair and whispered words in her ear like 'I'm here' or 'It's alright, love' as she began to cry. Her sobs shook her whole body. Her love had come back to her. He was there, he was comforting her. She quickly thought back to her past conversations with the so called Mamoru.

"_My name is unimportant. If you want to adress me, you may call me Mamoru."_

"_I have to wear this mask to protect someone. I was taken from her and it broke her heart. I must wear this mask and hide from her until she is ready and has gotten over my absence. Otherwise, it could kill her if I went to her. If I had the choice, I would cast it off and never hide my face again. Especially from her."_

"_I see. Do you love her?"_

"_Yes."_

Rin suddenly realized that Mamoru meant 'Protector'! He had been hinting that he was Sesshomaru the entire time! He had come to her! Suddenly, she felt fear. What if she was dreaming? What if she woke up and she was in her hut at that horrible village? The thought was too much for her. She started to cry even harder into his shoulder. Then she heard his heart beating. It chased away all of her fears and calmed her down somewhat. He was alive, and would be with her from now on. She smiled.

"Rin." His voice had changed back to the way she remembered. It was softer, gentler. She looked up at him. He gently wiped her tears away from her face. His eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be, Sesshomaru. You were only protecting me. I would have done the same thing if it were me." she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru still felt guilty. He had lied to her for almost a year, and she was smiling at him! Damn! How could she be so kind hearted with all that she has been through in her life! It was just impossible! But, she was kind hearted. And if she wasn't, he would have never gotten the chance to love this wonderful, beautiful, kind hearted human female. She was the only thing that had been able to melt his ice cold heart, and light up his dark soul.

"I love you."

"I know, Sesshomaru. I love you, too."


	4. Murdered

**A/N: This song was inspired by ****Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park****. Warning- Crying alert! May make some of you cry really hard! Please R&R! Sessy's P.O.V. Mostly.**

**Name Meanings:**

**Amaterasu-atsuko – Shining Heaven-Kind Child**

** Takeshi – Fierce Warrior**

"Rin, love, wake up. Wake up."

Rin opened her eyes and found herself in her usual place, snuggled into Sesshomaru's side with his mokomoko wrapped around her. Sesshomaru and Rin had been mated for a couple years now. The day of her eighteenth birthday he had asked her to be his mate, and she had never been happier. It was obvious that, even if he didn't openly show or say it around other people or very often, he loved her very much. He always look at her with those same golden-honey-amber eyes filled with love and concern, and he called her 'Love' or 'Little One'. He always made sure she was happy and comfortable, and that she was well provided for. If she ever had a bad dream, like she had several minutes ago, he would wake her up instantly and rock her to sleep in his arms.

"Sesshomaru. The wolves, they're everywhere!" Rin whimpered.

"Hush now, love. They are gone now. You are safe, nothing will ever happen to you." He gently pulled her onto his lap and cradled her in his arms. Immediately her fears vanished and she felt safe and warm, she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. She awoke again around mid-morning. She was still on his lap, her head against his chest. He quickly noticed she was awake and looked down at her.

"Did you have anymore dreams?" His voice was the same as usual, cold and unfeeling, but she could always discern the hint of emotion in it.

"No. They always disappear when I am with you." Rin stated simply. He chuckled. It was always the same after she had nightmares about wolves. She had been terrified of them since she was eight years old and they had attacked and killed her. That was the day Sesshomaru had saved her with his sword and she had begun traveling with him. She had followed him all over Japan and he had let her. He still didn't know why he did, but nowadays he always said it was the best thing he ever did, other than making her his mate.

Rin got up and started through her morning routine. He had made her immortal when he had mated her, so she didn't need to eat as much as she did before. A small fish could last her several days, so she almost never ate anymore. She changed into a fresh kimono, pale-ish yellow with pale pink and gray flowers at her shoulder and around her ankles, with a matching obi. Sesshomaru smiled at her. This kimono was his favorite because it made her black hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes stand out. He always said she was more beautiful than a goddess, but she, being modest, always rolled her eyes at him. He could be such a puppy sometimes. She giggled inside her head. He _was_ a puppy.

"Rin, go and collect yourself some supplies. We will be traveling for the next couple of days until we get back home."

"Yes, Puppy-sama." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rin hearing the nickname. 1) She called him 'puppy'. He _was _a dog demon, but he wasn't a puppy. 2) She called him sama! He hated his title whenever it came out of her mouth. Only Rin and his mother could call him his name without the 'sama' part. Anyone else would usually die. Usually. If he wasn't in a really super-good mood, which never happened unless Rin was around.

Rin ignored his glare and ran off into the forest with her bag. She quickly found herself some mushrooms, apples, berries, nuts, assorted roots, and some fish wrapped in leaves for protection. She was about to turn and run back to her love when something grabbed her from behind. Rin fought furiously at her captor, but whatever it was, it was strong. She screamed as loud as she could, but as soon as she did, something hit her hard in the head and everything went black.

"SESSHOMARU!" The blood-curdling scream reached his ears in a nano-second. Sesshomaru quickly turned and ran after the sound. Rin was in trouble. He had to save her. Stopping, he bent down and picked up her bag, the contents spilling out as he did so. Rin's scent was all over it, but there was another scent too. The smell of demon, and of human blood. _Rin's _blood. Sesshomaru growled and began to run again, this time following the scent of his love and her captor.

"_I will save you, Rin. I will."_ he thought in his head.

Rin awoke in a cave. She tried to sit up, but soon realized that she was bound around her wrists and her ankles. She also found out that she had been gagged. A demon was sitting in the corner, staring at her. He had black eyes and hair, and he wore a black kimono with a blood-red haori.

"Good, your awake. I am Takeshi, a warrior from the northern lands. You are Rin, Lady of the West, mated to the _dog demon_ known as Sesshomaru, am I right?"

Rin only glared daggers at him. He had just insulted her Sesshomaru when he said 'dog-demon'! The way he had said the word 'demon' had sickened her. Nobody captured her and insulted Sesshomaru and got away with it.

"Fine. Don't answer me. Maybe I should just kill you now instead of waiting after I test him."

Rin spit out her gag. It hadn't really been tied on well. "What test?" she asked.

"Ah, _now_ someones interested." Takeshi chuckled, much to Rin's growing annoyance. "I have recently gotten a new ability and I need someone to test it out on. Why not do it to the one person who is more powerful than I? It would just make my plan go easier anyways." he shrugged.

"What kind of ability is this? What are you planning?" Rin needed to know exactly what Sesshomaru was up against.

"That you will have to wait to see." He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He ran fast as the wind out of the cave and flew over the forest. After several hours, they came upon a large shiro. He brought her down and tied her to a post in the middle of a large room. Then he walked out of room. He returned later with armor on, and hung Rin by her wrists from the ceiling. After she had been gagged properly, he sat down on a mat and stared at the door. He was waiting for something. Rin could have never been prepared for what happened next. What happened after Sesshomaru entered the room.

Sesshomaru glared at the demon sitting calmly on the mat in front of him. At least Rin was alive, bound and gagged, but alive and breathing. That was all he cared about. The entire world could be in great peril and he wouldn't care until Rin was safe and sound.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Takeshi sneered at him.

"Give me back my mate and I might make your death quick and painless." Sesshomaru stated in his monotone. Takeshi just ignored him and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Show some manners and I might go easy on you when I test my ability on you." Takeshi's sneer got even bigger.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "Test? Ability? What could _you_ do to me, pathetic vermin."

Takeshi smiled. "Oh, you shall see. You shall see." He said something in an adjacent language, and suddenly Sesshomaru froze. He felt like he had no control over his body. His vision began to blur, and turn red. He fought desperately to regain control of his limbs, but he failed. He was a prisoner in his own body. A voice suddenly sounded in his head. _Kill the girl._ NO! He couldn't hurt Rin, he just couldn't! He screamed in his head at his body to stop, but it didn't work. He never forgave himself for it.

Rin watched in horror as Sesshomaru slowly turned toward her. His eyes were red, not like the usual red with teal pupils, but red all over. It didn't take long to realize that Takeshi had complete control over his body. The said demon was now laughing his head off in the corner.

"Wow, he fought hard against me, but that was really easy! Let's see how well he listens to orders." He snapped his fingers and Rin fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Rin cried.

"Oh, nothing. Just gave him an order and took over his body. Nothing special. Have fun!" he vanished.

An invisible force picked Rin up and threw her against the wall. She tried to get up, but a sudden burst of pain erupted through her and she was lifted into the air. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. His eyes slowly began to return to normal, and when they did his face turned to one of absolute horror. His claws had gone straight through her chest, missing her heart by millimeters. A fatal wound. Rin slumped to the ground at his feet. He dropped to his knees and pulled her close.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered. "Oh-no, Rin. What have I done?"

'I-it's not your fault, Love. He did this to me, not you. You were trying to stop him, I could see it in your eyes." she managed a weak smile.

"We have to get you out of here. You need help. You're hurt..." If Rin didn't know any better, she could have sworn Sesshomaru was panicking. She reached out a shaking hand and touched his cheek. She smiled at him sadly.

"I'm not going to live, Sesshomaru. It's almost time for me to leave you. I will miss you, my love."

"Don't talk like that, little one. You're going to be alright." He said angrily. Then his voice softened, almost like his heart was breaking. It was. "You can't die. I need you here, with me."

Rin's eyes teared up. Sesshomaru really didn't have any friends other than her. It was because he was so cold and cruel and emotionless on the outside. But so warm hearted inside, and he hid from the rest of the world for the sake of pride. It was why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. It scared her to leave him behind. What he said next though, scared her more than anything, even the wolves.

"I will follow you. If you die, I have nothing. I will have no reason to continue on."

"No! You have to try to live on. For me. Promise me, you will move on with your life. Please?"

"Rin. I-I can't. Not without you."

"Please? This is the last thing I'll ask of you. Please? For me?" Rin knew she was tearing him apart on the inside. She felt sorry for him. She didn't want to leave him, she wanted to stay in his arms forever, but she didn't have a choice. Her time was running out.

"I promise." He looked like a puppy who just lost its family. And, technically speaking, he was.

Rin smiled. "I love you, Sesshomaru." Her body went limp in his arms.

"Rin? Rin! RIIIIIIIN!" He screamed her name for all the world to hear. This couldn't be happening to him! The only person who liked him for who he was on the inside and not for his power was gone. She had been stolen from him, and there was nothing he could do to save her. He had already used Tenseiga once before.

"Damned sword!" He said, throwing it against the opposite wall. He clutched Rin's body close to him, silently praying that she would open her eyes.

"Rin," he whispered, tears finally spilling over. He never sobbed, but he did shed tears, though he never told a soul. He wished that Rin could see them, and see how much he needed her.

"_Please_ wake up, little one. I need you. I love you." He buried his face in her hair, trying to memorize her scent, but it was coated with the scent of blood and death and tears...his tears. He felt hollow inside without her, like his soul had been ripped out. He suddenly thought of something. He picked Rin's body up, grabbed Tenseiga, and flew westward, toward his estate.

When Rin was thirteen, he had brought her to his home to learn to defend herself. One day, he remembered telling her, he wouldn't be able to protect her. He wished that day hadn't come so soon. He lived alone here, or he did now that Rin was dead, but the grand, empty shiro was just that. Grand and empty, devoid of life and light. It was built around a large garden, Rin had loved that garden. In the middle of the garden was an altar with Inu-Lilies surrounding it. Rin loved Inu-Lilies, saying that they reminded her of him. Sesshomaru gently set Rin down on the altar. He snatched a bunch of lilies from the ground and folded her hands across her chest. He put Tenseiga's hilt and the flowers under her hands so that a sword came from the bottom of her palms and a bouquet of Inu-lilies came from the top. She still looked so beautiful, even after death. He slowly knelt down and kissed her, the rested his cheek on hers. She was so cold. He let the last of his tears fall.

"I promise, I will become stronger and avenge you. I will try to bring you back to me. You will not have died in vain, my love."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to his study over looking the garden. The shiro was lonely and cold without Rin around to brighten it up. And it was his fault. The pain in his chest grew. Sesshomaru quickly took a couple books on mind control from the shelves and started reading. He needed to stop thinking about Rin before he killed _himself_, and he needed to know everything about mind and body control _before_ he hunted down Takeshi. He had to avenge Rin, and he would never stop until he did or died trying.

Fifty years had passed. Sesshomaru still blamed himself for Rin's death, but dwelled on revenge instead of brooding. Days went by quickly. Mornings he would spend with Rin out in the garden. Her body was still as fresh as the day she died, thanks to Tenseiga, which was still in her frozen hands. During the winter and on days when he smelled rain, Sesshomaru would bring her inside and set her on a mat in the grand hall. Whenever he went to see her, Sesshomaru would tell her of his plans and how much he loved and missed her, or he would just sit there watching her. Missing her. Everyday with her gone made the pain in his heart grow. Afternoons and through half the night he would study and try to learn as much as he could about mind control. Sesshomaru knew all of the books inside-out and had finally learned how to block ones mind from entering his own and more. Today was the day he would hunt down that damned Takeshi. He went outside to the garden and put fresh flowers under her stiff hands.

"Today, I shall avenge you, love. Then I will find someway to bring you back. We will be together again, I promise." he squeezed her hand, which he had been holding, and put it back where it had been resting. Then he turned and flew off in search of his lover's killer.

Sesshomaru, albeit reluctantly, flew to the small shiro where Rin was murdered. He caught the Takeshi's scent and found a faint trace of it leading northward. He followed the trail until he came upon a mountain that most humans called The God Mountain. What did Takeshi want with a _human_ god? Sesshomaru suddenly gasped.

Takeshi was going to control the Gods and use the humans as slaves! Even Sesshomaru had to admit, that was a pretty bad idea. Humans would eventually rebel. From what Inuyasha's wench Kagome had once said, there were no demons in her time, about 450 years from today. That meant that something bad had happened to kill them all off. What if the humans did it? What if Takeshi succeeded and caused the end of all demon-kind? That was why he tested it on him! If Takeshi could control the all-mighty Lord Sesshomaru, son of the great Lord Inutaisho, then he could control any lesser god, and from them onto the greater gods!

Cursing, Sesshomaru ran into a cave hidden in the forest on the highest spot on the mountain. He ran for several minutes until he saw a light ahead of him. He sprang into a large cavern to find an annoyed Takeshi sitting on an throne and a young woman in flowing white robes at his feet. The young woman must have been the mortal form of the God ( or in this case 'Godd-_ess_' ) because she was bound and gagged at Takeshi's feet. Takeshi sneered at Sesshomaru, making his blood boil.

"Sesshomaru! What a lovely surprise! How is your mate? I sure hope she is feeling okay." sarcasm and fake joy coated his voice with every word Takeshi said.

"You had better free the Goddess, Takeshi. Or..."

"Or what?" Takeshi laughed. "Your going to kill me? You don't even have the strength to resist my mind control! How could you possibly defeat me?"

Sesshomaru smiled. Not the sweet and caring smile he always gave Rin, but the I'm-about-to-rip-out-your-guts smile he gave everybody else.

"I _dare_ you to try to over my body again. Just go ahead and try it." Takeshi paled. Nobody ever came to him and asked, let alone _dared_ him, to take over their minds. But, he was a very prideful demon, and he would not have his honor shattered by some random high-class-dog-demon. He threw his strongest attack at Sesshomaru. And found out that his moves had no affect. If he had been pale before, he now looked like he had seen his own death instead of a widely grinning Sesshomaru. Though, they could both be counted as the same to most people.

"You! You c-can def-f-lect m-my at-t-t-tacks! How?" Takeshi started shaking. He now knew that Sesshomaru was goin to kill him, and he was going to win.

"Why don't you ask Rin that." Sesshomaru snarled. His grabbed Bakusaiga and launched himself at Takeshi, who barely had time to block the attack. Their swords clanged against each other in a terrifyingly beautiful display of sparks, mostly coming from Sesshomaru's sword. Sesshomaru quickly gained advantage, and broke Takeshi's blade in two. He smelled victory.

"Fine, I surrender!" Takeshi fell on his knees and covered his face with his arms. Sesshomaru decided to test out his acting skills. He lowered his sword.

"If you leave this land fast enough, and never return, I may consider not hunting you down and feeding you to the humans." his voice was thick with venom. He only half ment what he said.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! And for you generosity..." Takeshi quickly grabbed a hidden blade and threw it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed it out of the air in front of his chest, just before it struck his heart. He threw the blade aside and before Takeshi could even blink, Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga and Takeshi was ripped to shreds.

Turning, Sesshomaru used his Whip of Light to cut the bindings on the Goddess. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"My thanks to you demon. Had you not saved me, I would have been controlled by that monstrosity. Is there anything that I can give in return?"

"No, I have done what I came here for." Sesshomaru turned and headed back towards the entrance to the cave.

"Your heart cries out in sorrow, demon. That other demon said something about you mate. Was she hurt?"

Sesshomaru paused. How did she know, he had to find out. Maybe she could help him in bringing Rin back to life. He decided to give her a try.

"That beast took over my mind and made me kill her. I merely came here for revenge."

"I see. The pain of losing a loved one is more powerful than dying itself. Demon, do you know which Goddess I am?"

"Why should I know which Goddess you are, I have no interest.

She smiled. "I am the Goddess Amaterasu-atsuko, the Goddess of Life."

Sesshomaru froze, he slowly turned toward the Goddess. She was still smiling at him.

"Go back to your estate. You will find someone waiting for you. Do not be surprised in when you see who it is." she vanished.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he started to run as fast as he could towards home, a small hope growing in his chest. It seemed to him that the run took longer than before, after what had to be only hours but felt like days, he saw the estate. His paused and sniffed the air. At first he only smelled the forest and the musty smell of his childhood home. Then he smelled cherry blossoms, strawberries, and chocolates. His eyes widened. Rin was alive. He ran as fast as he could to the garden. There he saw the one most beautiful thing in the world, sitting on the altar.

Rin was humming and picking flowers. Sesshomaru's eyes filled with tears. His breathing grew heavy. She was alive. She was safe, right there in front of him.

"Rin," he choked. Her head snapped up and she saw him.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin ran into his arms, embracing him with a large smile on her face. His arms wrapped around her tightly, and he buried his face in her shoulder. The tears broke from under his eyes. He inhaled Rin's wonderful scent and pulled her tighter. She was alive and she still wanted to be with him, even after _he_ caused her death in the first place. It made his love for her grow by thousandfold.

"Rin," he choked again, the tears coming faster now. "you're alive."

"Yes, love. I am okay. I won't leave you again."

"Rin, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve to be with you. I hurt you. I murdered you. I'm so, so sorry." his voice caught at the end and he clenched his teeth, finally breaking down.

"Sesshomaru," Rin's voice was firm but soft as she spoke. She moved his head from her shoulder and wiped the tears from his face. Then she took his face in both of her hands. "I have told you this before, my love, you did not kill me, that Takeshi did. He controlled your mind. _Never again_ think for one second that my death was your fault. Do you understand me, love?"

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her close again. He never wanted to let go of her. He rested his forehead in the junction of her neck and shoulder and shed the last of his tears. He felt happy again. He had his love in his arms and he was going to protect her with his very life. She was _never_ going to leave him again.

"_Thank you, Goddess Amaterasu-atsuko. Thank you so much."_ Sesshomaru thought inside his head.

He removed his head from her shoulder and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was long awaited, but it symbolized both of their happiness. Sesshomaru and Rin would be together forever. Always.


	5. 911

**A/N: Here is another one. This story takes place in the present, so you don't get confused. Emi is a pure-blood demon, so, yeah, that should clear up some confusion. Running out of ideas. Requests would be wonderful! The song Emi is listening to is Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park.**

**Name Meanings:**

** Kaneko – Gold Child**

** Emi – beautiful blessing**

** Fumiko – child of abundant beauty **

12 year old Emi Taisho walked home slowly. She didn't want her put too much pressure on her leg after those boys beat the snuff out of her for putting their friend in the hospital.

_'I'll just tell Mama what they said. She'll understand.'_ she thought, wincing as she walked.

Emi briefly recalled what Jordan had said.

-Flashback-

"_Your Father isn't ever going to come back. He probably left because he couldn't stand you." Jordan's sneer could've chipped paint. She had Emi backed against the school wall._

"_Shut up! Father never left, he just went missing! He was there at the 9/11! He..."_

"_Don't tell me to shut up, freak! He's probably the one who caused the 9/11 accident!" Emi was cut off and slugged in the mouth, one of her fangs bloodying Jordan's fist._

"_He's probably hooked up with some girl,and is watching you and your pathetic mother struggle. It was probably no problem for him scare some innocent guy into grabbing a plane and..."_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" Emi ran and punched Jordan for all she was worth, and kept going until a teacher came out and carried her off to the Principles Office._

-End Flashback-

Sesshomaru Taisho had gone missing 5 years ago. He went to work and later, his wife Rin Taisho had gotten a call that the Twin Towers (The World Trade Center in NYC where he worked) had been knocked over by a plane. Sesshomaru had been seen as one of the first people out of the building, but nobody had seen a seen the faintest trace of where he could be since. And after that, life had gotten hard. Rin had to work an extra job to keep income and then her and her daughter had to relocate back to Japan from America because the Agency ( a group of people who kept demons hidden from society )thought it was safer. They believed someone was after their family's power. Emi thought that her father was just having a hard time finding them because of the Agency. She thought he was just stuck somewhere.

She slowly walked up the steps to the apartment. A silver Honda was parked out front. Mama was home early? That was weird. Emi limped up the stairs and went inside. Her mother, Rin, was in the kitchen cooking something. It smelled good. Emi put her bag in her room and snuck into the bathroom to fix all of her cuts and bruises. She made the mistake of dropping the first-aid kit on her bad foot, and cursing. Rin ran in to see what had made the commotion.

"Emi Fumiko Taisho, what happened this time?" Rin cried in exasperation. This was the third time this month that her daughter had come home black and purple. It was starting to scare her.

"They ambushed me. And besides, I am my favorite colors now. I'm fine, really Mom." Emi tried to lighten up the atmosphere, but Rin was unamused. She put her hands on her hips.

"What did they do?"

"They beat me for putting Jordan Kaneko in the hospital with a bad concussion. And that damn brat deserved it, too!" he voice went up a notch.

"And what did Jordan Kaneko ever do to you?" Rin nearly yelled. She greatly disapproved of violence and didn't like to see her daughter encouraging it either.

"She said that Dad ran off with a whore! That he caused the stupid plane crash at 9/11!" Emi yelled, bringing her fist down on the bathroom vanity, denting it with her demonic strength.

Rin's eyes widened. She knew that Emi had been really close to her father. She had looked up to him and followed his examples. And Sesshomaru had been the same with her. The little girl had no faults in his eyes. He would do everything and anything for her. He never put her down for a year after her birth. When he disappeared, 7 year old Emi had locked herself in her room and refused food for a month (being all demon, she never did eat very much, though she did need food )! After that she had gone goth. She never spoke unless spoken to, wore black and purple make-up, kept her silvery hair down to hide her face, always looked depressed, and always wore black, as if she were mourning. But, she never cried. She didn't cry when Sesshomaru disappeared and she never cried when she was beat up. Rin always wondered what Sesshomaru would think of Emi's actions if he were here.

"Well, clean up and we'll talk about this over dinner, okay?" Rin said softly. She gave her daughter a sympathetic look and walked out.

Emi sighed and finished bandaging herself. Her ankle had been broken (due to her healing powers though, she was already able to walk and would have to bandage it for a couple of days), she had 27 bruises in various places, she has a large cut above her left eye, and her nose was swollen and bleeding.

_'At least it's not as bad as last time. I wish the Agency would find Dad, he could do something about all of those freaks.'_

She took off the necklace that Dad had given her at her 5th birthday. She almost never took it off, unless she had to heal quickly. It hid all of her demonic traits. Her ears grew pointed, her complexion grew visibly paler, her chocolate eyes went gold, claws grew out of her fingertips, and a blue crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She bandaged her ankle and her other wounds vanished within five minutes. She quickly put the small piece of jewelry back on. It was a simple silver crescent moon on a silver chain. She cherished it with all of her heart.

Sighing, she walked back out to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She only picked at her szechwan, seeing as she didn't need to eat that much anyways being a demon, and stared glumly out in space. After 10 minutes of quiet, Emi looked up at her mother.

"Mama, when do you think they will find him?"

Rin looked up at her. Emi's eyes were sad with tears that would never be shed. She shook her head.

"I don't know, Emi, I just don't know. At least try to stay out of trouble for him, alright? The more we get moved around the harder it might be for him to find us. I will call the Agency later, okay? Now finish up and do your homework."

"Yes, Mom." Emi picked up her bowl and put it in the fridge. She walked to her room and sat on her bed. Her homework was done within 5 minutes, despite having a pile of it as high as her knee. She always requested extra, to make her father proud of her. She took out a small laptop and started what she usually did in her free time. She turned on some Linkin Park and searched her father's name on Google and Yahoo. As usual, 12 million results, all relating to the 9/11 accident. Emi sighed and turned her music up louder.

**I dreamed I was missing  
>You were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>'Cause no one else cared<strong>

**After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>What am I leaving  
>When I'm done here?<strong>

This song reminded her of Dad. Her vision went blurry. She only cried when she was alone because most demons viewed it as a weakness. She wanted to be at least half as strong and kind as her father. She angrily brushed the water from her eyes. She needed to stay strong, for her mother. Rin had cried for a week when Sesshomaru vanished. And if Emi cried, it would start all over again. She focused on the music, to try and calm herself.

**So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<strong>

**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<br>**

**Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory  
>Leave out all the rest<br>Leave out all the rest**

It worked. Emi started singing to the song and continued her Internet search._***CRASH* **_Emi turned the music off and looked out of her bedroom door. Everything looked fine, except she smelled blood. She walked quietly down the hall and into the living room. Her mouth dropped open. Rin was on the floor, her head covered in blood. The kitchen floor was wet (meaning Rin had just waxed the floors clean) and Rin was barefooted. There was some blood on the corner of the coffee table. Emi concluded that Rin had slipped in the kitchen and fell, smashing her head on the corner of the table, as she dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My mom just fell in the kitchen and there is blood everywhere. We need an ambulance, pronto."

"What's your address?"

"8673 Inu Drive, Tokyo."

"Thanks, we will have an ambulance there in a couple minutes. Try to stem the blood flow a bit. That may help her."

"Thanks." Emi hung up and grabbed some bandages. She wrapped her mother's head up and waited for the ambulance. They arrived within 5 minutes. Apparently, Rin had cracked her skull open. They put Rin on a stretcher and let Emi ride in the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital, they brought Rin through a set of double doors and Emi was put in a waiting room. A doctor came out and started to ask her questions like "_Where was she when it happened_?", "_Was there anybody else there at the time_?", "_What was her relationship to Rin?_", and "_Did Rin have any medical concerns_?"

After a while the doctor left and Emi was left alone. 3 hours later, Emi was taken to a hospital room where Rin was resting. She handed Emi a piece of paper with a bunch of phone numbers and told her to go home and wait.

"I hit my head pretty hard, so I have to stay here a couple of days to make sure that I am okay. If the Agency calls, ask for a message. Don't leave the house. I stocked up the fridge so eat if you get hungry. If something happens, call one of those numbers ASAP. Don't answer the door either, make it look like you aren't home. Call me everyday for a report."

"Okay, Mom. See you in a couple days."

Emi walked home. When she got inside, she turned off all of the lights.

The next 2 days were the same. Wake up, email school for assignments, clean up house, watch TV, call Mom, turn on music, search 'Sesshomaru Taisho' on the Internet. It was on the third day that the phone rang.

"Taisho residence."

"Hello, this is the Agency. Is Mrs. Rin Taisho there?"

"No, can I take a message?"

"Yes, please tell her that we have found her husband and he is waiting for her here."

Emi nearly dropped the phone. They found Dad? She had to go see him.

"Where would she be able to meet him?"

"Here at the Agency. 568632 Mori Ave, Tokyo."

"Thank you. I will tell her as soon as I can."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Emi hung up the phone. The Agency HQ was only a block from her apartment. She ran, using her demonic speed to remain unseen, straight there. Everyone in the Agency was a demon of some kind, so she didn't think twice about taking off her necklace. She wanted her dad to recognize her. She walked up a neko secretary in the lobby.

"I am here to see Sesshomaru Taisho." she told the elderly demon.

"Ah, yes, you must be his daughter, Emi! I have heard lots about you! Right this way, please."

The neko led her down several hallways and up three floors to a large, gray room with a big table and chairs.

"Wait in here, I will go inform Mr. Taisho of your arrival." The neko gestured to a chair and left the room. Emi sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, Was he really here? Would he recognize her? Would he still be the same? Emi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, or see the tall, silver haired man walk in.

Sesshomaru stared at the small creature sitting in the chair before him. She looked about 12 years old, with his face and eyes. She had the same crescent moon on her forehead. She appeared to be deep in thought, so he hadn't noticed him. It couldn't be. But it was...

"Emi?"

Emi's head snapped up. Her big golden eyes widened and her lip quivered. Tears ran down her face.

"Daddy?" Sesshomaru only nodded. He held out his arms to her.

Emi ran into her father's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. He wrapped his strong arms around her little frame and stroked her hair. His little girl had grown so much. He noticed that her ankle was bandaged and that his wife wasn't here to greet him. He pulled back so he could see his daughter's face.

"Emi, where is your mother? What happened to your ankle?"

Emi looked up at him, eyes fresh with new tears, and told him everything. From the day he left to Rin hitting her head two days ago. When she mentioned what those kids said about him, and what she did to them and what they did to her, his eyes darkened in anger. He interrupted her, saying he would call the school and have her home-schooled from then on. Then when she finished, he hugged her again and told her he was going to try and fix everything. As they walked home, (they both had on their matching necklaces to hide their demonic traits) Emi held his hand like a lifeline. She led him to their apartment and brought him in. The she called her mother. Sesshomaru wanted to make his arrival a surprise, so Emi said nothing bad had happened and was delighted to find out that Rin was coming home the next day. That night, Emi fell asleep on her father's lap in the living room. She had missed him a lot, and he had demanded to know exactly what other's had said about him. She was still crying, seeing as she had kept in all of her tears for 5 years, and that was how she fell asleep.

Emi helped her mother walk up the stairs. Rin was fine, though she still got headaches easily. Stairs were a special challenge for her, because she still had trouble with her depth perception. She had been put on a medication for it though. When she finally got to her apartment, she was slowly led into the living room, where she screamed and ran into her husbands arms. Sesshomaru laughed and embraced her, whispering in her ear how much he had missed her and how much he loved her After a while, Emi ran in to join in the embrace. When all the teas were spent, he told them about is time away.

Apparently he had heard the crash at the World Trade Center and ran outside to see what was going on. A huge chunk of the plane fell down to the ground and he went to investigate. That's where the American cops had found him. He had only one phone call, so he had called his brother to help him with bail. It took them 4 years to get him out of Jail, and another year to get another visa to Japan, because some idiot cop named Miroku had shredded his passport. He then went to the Agency and had them call Rin. Instead he had found Emi there to meet him and brought her home. Emi was let off punishment, seeing as she had only disobeyed Rin's orders to go see her long-lost-father. Everything was back to how it should be. And they were always happy from then on.


	6. Coma

**A/N: Here is the 6****th**** chapter! This one also takes place in the present times, and in Maine, USA ( because I really don't know anything about Japan *pouts*). Special thanks to Poisoned Scarlet on for the wonderful story idea! Note that That Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Naraku are all pure-blood demons. And demon's **_**are**_** known by society. I still really need story ideas. If you have already given me a request, that's fine. But if you haven't, then please HELP ME if you want more stories!**

Rin walked up the path to her cousin's house. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. Sess had joined the Army, and she was being forced to live with her abusive cousin. Sess obviously didn't know that Naraku, her cousin that is, liked to beat her. Ever since she was little, whenever he saw her she would somehow get a brand new collection a bruises. She never told Sesshomaru because she had a habit of blocking out bad memories. She almost blocked out the one where his father forced him to join the military. Almost.

-Flashback-

"_Rin." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked up from her computer. She was taking classes to become an author, and was typing up a story based on her life, which had been pretty tragic so far. They were sitting in the apartment they shared together. Sesshomaru's father made them live together._

"_Hm?"_

"_I have something to tell you, but you aren't going to like it very much." his eyes looked sad, almost depressed._

"_What could it be?" He never got upset easily. Unless it meant she was hurt or sad or something bad was going to happen._

"_My damn father signed me up to join the Army."_

"_He WHAT?" Rin screeched the last part out. The Army? This was ridiculous! Why would Inutaisho force his son into the army? Of course, most of Sesshomaru's life ad been decided for him. He had graduated the college of his father's choice, had a successful career that Inutaisho chose for him, even though Sess had wanted to be an architect. Hell, even her and Sesshomaru had been brought together by force. An arranged marriage. But, that was the only one they were happy about. They had been friends since middle school, and started dating when he was a senior in High School. When they were told that they would be forced to marry each other, they had never been happier. They still needed to make it official though._

"_Rin, my father is forcing me to. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. But, if I refuse him, then he threatened to call off our engagement and marry me to some other person. I'm only doing this for us."_

"_That still doesn't mean he has to control your life, Sess! What makes him think that he can do this to you?"_

_By now, Rin was crying. She really didn't want him to leave. If he left, then she would have to drop school and find someone to live with until he got back._

"_I don't know." Sesshomaru whispered. He walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her, resting her head on his chest. "I don't want to go. I'm doing this for me and you, not because I want to."_

"_Will you write to me?"_

"_All the time."_

"_Where will I stay while you are gone?" she was thinking that she might stay at Inuyasha's place with her friends Kagome and Sango._

"_Father had arranged you to stay at your cousin's house."_

_Rin froze. She was afraid of her cousin. She absentmindedly reached up to rub the scar on her neck. He had pulled a knife on her once, and the neighbors had called the cops when they had heard her scream. He had been brought to jail, but she didn't think she would have to endure his torture again! Problem was, the rest of her family had all died during an earthquake in California. Only her and Naraku had survived. Rin had been moved to Maine, where she met Sesshomaru. It was four years after that that Naraku got arrested. Rin shivered._

"_Rin, love, is something wrong?" he looked at her with eyes full of concern._

"_No, nothing is wrong. I am fine." She snuggled further into his arms. Tears came to her eyes. The next couple of years were going to be torture._

"_I love you, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear._

"_I love you too."_

-End Flashback-

That had been a week ago. As of now, Sesshomaru was on a plane headed toward his 'Boot Camp.' She missed him terribly. She silently cursed Inutaisho and his control over his son's life. She walked up to Naraku's door and knocked. Her cousin opened the door, and smirked at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Rin. Glad to see you after so long." He stepped aside and pulled her in. Naraku grabbed her arm painfully tight and led her down a hallway and through a door. He shoved her in and slammed the door. Rin heard the door click. She was locked in. The window was also nailed shut. She was trapped.

Rin decided to use her captivity time to loom around the room. There was no furniture, save for a bunch of filthy rags in a corner. The wallpaper was peeling, and the whole place smelled like mildew. There was a small hole in the door, just big enough for a fist to throw something in. Rin knew that Naraku would never give her Sesshomaru's letters. But, she took some comfort in the fact that he was at least thinking of her. She sighed. She was just going to hold it together until Sesshomaru got back. He would save her. Rin knew he would.

For the next 4 months, things were the same. Rin would sleep on the filthy rags in the corner for warmth. In the mornings, Naraku would leave and unlock her door, so that she could clean his house top to bottom. If even a single grain of dust was amis, or if she wasn't done by the time he got back, he would beat her black and blue. At night, she would be thrown back into her room and a piece of stale bread and a filthy cup full of water would be shoved through the hole in the door. As Rin predicted, she never saw hide nor tail of Sesshomaru's letters. But, she did see the shredded up pieces of one thrown in a garbage can once. If she needed to shower, he threw her in a pond out back.

One day, Rin woke up to find a note ducktaped to her leg. She had to clean the house again. She got up and walked out into the kitchen. She grabbed some cleaners and began to clean the place. Every night, Naraku would manage to trash the place, and every day she would clean it all up again. It was seven o'clock when someone knocked on the door. She had been told to never open the door to anyone on penalty of death, unless it was a cop, social worker, or Naraku himself. She cracked the curtain open on the window next to the door. Then she screeched and flew the door open, wrapping her arms around the neck of the young, camouflage clad soldier standing in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried happily.

"Rin." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing here so early?" Rin asked, joyfully confused. He was finally here to save her from her horrible cousin.

"You didn't answer any of my letters. I got worried." Sesshomaru pulled back so he could look at her. Then he saw what she looked like. Rin had a black eye, was missing a tooth, was covered in bruises and cuts, was wearing filthy looking rags, had unkempt, messy hair, and smelled like she hadn't showered in a week.

"Rin, what happened to you? Are you ok? Did your cousin hurt you?"

"Oh, no. I just had a little fun with her, that's all. Right, Rin?" Naraku appeared behind them. Rin clutched Sesshomaru's neck tighter. To Sesshomaru's surprise, she whispered in his ear.

"Go get your father, you will need his help to defeat Naraku. I'll be fine. Run as fast as you can. Naraku won't kill me, he would want you to watch. Go." She let go of him and gave Sesshomaru a little push out of the door. He looked back at her, and seeing her urgent look, he turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Looks like it's just us then, Rin." Naraku said with an evil smirk. "What did I tell you about opening the door, huh?" he smacked her. "WHY DID YOU OPEN THE DOOR FOR HIM?"

Naraku started beating her, fists pounding every part of her that he could reach. Rin started to go numb and stars began to pop in front of her eyes. Naraku was trying to kill her.

"_Please hurry up, Sesshomaru. I can't take much more of this."_

Naraku saw that he was winning, and started to hit harder. "This...will...teach...you to...obey...me!" He hit her hard with each word he said. Blackness clouded the edge of Rin's vision. Then, Naraku let go of her. She briefly wondered why he did, until a sharp, mind bending pain went though her stomach. She felt Naraku being thrown off of her, and heard lots of yelling. Everything seemed to be from far away. She saw Sesshomaru lean over her, tears streaming from his eyes. She tried to call out to him, but, before she could, everything went black.

Sesshomaru clutched Rin's body tightly. She was hurt. Very badly hurt. If she didn't get help really soon...Sesshomaru couldn't even start to think of what might happen. He stood up and ran in the direction of the nearest hospital. Inutaisho quietly watched his son go. Sesshomaru didn't stop until he was in the emergency room, handing Rin to a doctor. He told them that she had been beaten within an inch of her life and stabbed in the stomach with a knife.

After three painful hours of waiting, it was announced that Rin was in a coma. Sesshomaru was allowed in to see her.

"_She looks so small, and weak."_ he thought.

He sat on one side of the bed and took her hand. He threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand. He kissed her on the forehead, then walked out. He had someone to talk to. He ran fast in the direction of his father's scent. Inutaisho was found on his way back towards his estate. Sesshomaru cut him off and made him stop. He told Inutaisho what happened to Rin. The old man merely nodded.

"I'm not surprised. She was in pretty bad shape." Inutaisho began to walk past Sesshomaru. "Why don't we go home and get you back to..."

"No."

Inutaisho turned back towards his son with his eyebrows raised. He had never heard that word directed at him before. Especially from his elder son. From what he could guess, after Fumiko (Sesshomaru's mother) had died, Sesshomaru had gone silent. He never went against what anybody else said, and furthermore, always did what he was told. It was shocking.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I am not going back to the Army, and I am not going to follow you and stupid rules anymore! I am going to take care of Rin, wether you like it or not."

"What makes you think she will even wake up?"

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT THAT SHE WAS EVEN BROUGHT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sesshomaru roared. Inutaisho just stared blankly at him.

"If _you_ hadn't made me join the Army, or set her up with one of her friends instead of her insane cousin, then Rin would be with me! Not laying half dead in a coma at Maine Med!"

"She could have mentioned that her cousin was..."

"She didn't want to trouble us! Haven't you noticed that Rin would sacrifice her own happiness for the happiness of everyone around her. She probably never spoke up because I had enough to worry about at that moment!" Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red now.

"I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced anyone. I merely thought that her family wold care about her."

"Well you thought wrong. You can do whatever you want with Inuyasha and your stupid empire, but you're done controlling my life. When Rin wakes up, we are leaving and never coming back. I hope your happy now." Sesshomaru turned and ran back towards the hospital. He got a hotel room at the an Inn, then went back to visit Rin. Somehow, Sesshomaru knew that it was going to take a long time for her to wake up.

Rin was in total blackness. She had no clue what had happened to her.

"_Maybe I'm asleep."_ she thought.

She remembered seeing Sesshomaru's face before she blacked out. He had been crying. Had she looked that bad? Distantly, she heard voices, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She also felt like someone was holding her hand every once in a while. Was she dreaming? No, if she were dreaming were would be able to wake herself up. She would also be able to move. What was going on?

Rin had been in the coma for five years now. Sesshomaru still stayed at the Inn, and he went to see her every day. She was still so weak and fragile. Right now, he was in Rin's room, holding her hand. He had been here for 8 hours that day. He kissed Rins hand and walked out of the room. He started to head toward the entrance, but was stopped.

"Ahem."

Sesshomaru turned toward the voice. He saw Rin's doctor, and he had a grim expression on his face. This couldn't be good.

"Mr. Takahashi, we are sorry to inform you that...Ms. Rin may not_ ever _wake up. We have decided to pull the plug on Ms. Rin. She was very badly injured, and she has shown no sign of waking up for too long. We're sorry. But, it's that or let her stay like this for the rest of her life. You will have 24 hours to say goodbye to her. We will start the procedure at noon tomorrow." The doctor turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru stood there like a dummy. He felt numb. He had failed. He had failed to save her in time. Rin was the only thing that had mattered to him. She was the only thing that had stopped him from packing up and leaving his father for good. If only he hadn't listened to her, if only he had stayed and helped her instead of leaving to get his father for help, she would be alright. He slowly walked back to Rin's room and entered. He walked over to her bed and knelt down. He was never going to see her again after this. He grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

"Rin," he whispered. "_please_ wake up."

Sesshomaru put his head down and let his tears fall. He would never get to be with his Rin again. He was so in to his sorrow, that he didn't notice the large brown eyes staring at him.

Rin was suddenly able to hear the voices clearly. They had gone quiet for a while, but now, she could hear one voice. Sesshomaru's voice. It sounded sad, like he was crying again. The feeling that someone was holding her hand was back. Then, his voice sounded again.

"Rin, _please_ wake up."

Rin opened her eyes, and blinked several times. She was in a hospital bed, and Sesshomaru was there. She was startled to find out that he _was _crying. He had intertwined his hand and hers, and was kneeling at the side of her bed. She squeezed his hand. Then she used her other hand to stroke his pretty silver hair.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. He stared at her.

"Rin." he finally choked.

"Sess." She raised her free and and wiped the tears from his face. Then she sat up and hugged him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She was awake. She was going to live. He heard the door open and someone gasped. He looked up and saw the doctor staring at them, who quickly jumped into testing Rin. When he was satisfied, he left the room again.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. She gestured to the spot next to her, and he sat down on her bed. She moved so that she was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. After a while, Rin spoke.

"Sess?"

"Hm?"

"How long was I unconscious? What happened to Naraku?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. Then he whispered in her ear. "Five years ago, little one, you went onto a coma. Unfortunately, Father took care of that bastard, so I never got to rip his throat out for hurting you. At least he won't ever hurt you again."

Rin suddenly got really confused. "You didn't go back to the Army, why? I felt someone holding my hand the whole time I was in the, uh, coma. It was you, wasn't it? Anyways, it almost never left. What about your father?"

"Your right. It was me. I never left you, only when hospital staff threatened to throw me out after visiting for a month straight. I told my old man to back off. We can do what we want to now. I want to move us somewhere safe, a place where we can do what we want with our lives. I was thinking maybe Japan, but I wanted to talk to you first."

Rin's heart skipped a beat, and she felt proud of Sess, and guilty, but that was mostly because she had caused him so much heartache. He had told his father to back off? Dang. He must have been really upset to do that. And he wanted to move to Japan. They could start a new life together. They could do what they want, and not have to worry about what other's think. It sounded wonderful. She told him that.

Sesshomaru smiled. He bent down and kissed her. When they broke apart, he pulled her even tighter. Then something fell out of his pocket. Recognizing it, Sesshomaru tried to grab it before Rin saw, but she beat him to it. It was a small black box. The kind you find really fancy jewelry in. Rin opened it and gasped. The was a beautiful silvery, diamond ring inside. She looked at Sesshomaru. He was just staring at her.

"Sess, is this what I think it is?" she looked at him suspiciously. He nervously scratched the back of his head and mumbled:

"Uh, sure. But only of you want it to be, that is."

"Then yes, Sesshomaru Takahashi, I will marry you!"

Rin flung her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru embraced her and purred deep in his chest. He had never been this happy, not since before mother died. It felt nice to be loved again.


	7. Taken

**A/N: This story was inspired by a scene in the book ****Brisingr by Christopher Paolini****. It is also written from Sessy's P.O.V. And Rin is 18 (^.^) Special thanks to icegirljenni, DivineRose91, sdfmoment, bluebunny (you know who you are), and everyone else who reads and reviews my stories, thanks so much, you guys are awesome! I am still open for story ideas! So sorry I never updated over the summer! I am using my school laptop to type these and it was taken away before I could update. But, don't worry, I will work double time to make up for it!**

**-MsIdiotGirlofJapan**

Sesshomaru ran through the forest, trying to follow the hooded black figures. One of them had an unconscious Rin in its arms, the other was trying to evade Sesshomaru. They ran through the forest, mere flashes of black and silver. Sesshomaru jumped in the trees and went above them. He was just jumping in front of them when a huge, black, poisonous cloud erupted around him. He brought his hand up to his face to block out the miasma, and looked around. He couldn't see anything. When the smoke finally cleared, the creatures, and his Rin, were gone. Not even a scent trail. Sesshomaru cursed and looked around for other tracking signs. Absolutely nothing. Damn it! He thought back to that morning.

-Flashback-

_They were in a meadow, Sesshomaru sitting against a tree and Rin picking flowers. Jaken and Ah-Un had both died during an attack several years ago. Rin walked over and sat next to Sesshomaru, weaving the flowers together. He watched her from the corner of his eye._

_What was it about her that he enjoyed do much? Why did her smile bring him joy? Why did her tears have such an effect on him? Why did his heart skip a beat every time she looked at him? Was he in love with his little ward? No, he couldn't be. Could he? Was it possible for the great Lord Sesshomaru to fall in love with a human girl? Ah, but she is different form the other humans. Her scent smelled of flowers and rain, not like other humans who smelled of sweat and dirt. She never feared him, not once, and she always sought comfort from him, when usually he would be the one to cause a person their discomfort. She always followed and never questioned him, and she would smile at him. Nobody had ever smiled at him like she did. For some reason, he liked it when she smiled._

'Do I actually love Rin? Could I love her? Does she love me?' _he thought._

"_Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin. Even he had to admit that she was beautiful. She had long silky black hair, large chocolate-brown eyes, a tall slim figure, and a pale complexion. When she smiled, her nose crinkled up slightly. Sesshomaru thought it was quite, what's the word, cute. She wore her hair down now, instead of having part of it in that side ponytail. Her lips were heart shaped and her cheeks were rosy, contrasting with her tan skin perfectly._

"_Yes, Rin?"_

"_What were you staring at?" she cocked her head to the side. Utterly adorable._

"_Nothing, Rin. Go find yourself something to eat."_

"_Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."_

_Rin stood up and walked into the woods. Sesshomaru leaned back and continued is thinking. Was he _in love_ with Rin? Yes, yes he was. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the realization. He had been in love with her since she saved him in the forest all those years ago, he just hadn't known what he was feeling. He just hadn't known that his little urge to protect her whenever she got into trouble was love. He just never saw her as he did now. He was in love with that beautiful, warm hearted, vulnerable little human girl. He was in love with his Rin. _

_Why didn't he see it before? Why hadn't he realized that she was his whole world? Should he tell her? Would she reject him? No, Rin adored him ever since she was little. She would always go out of her way to do something for him. Sesshomaru could tell that she loved him. But, what if it was only as a father figure that she loved him? What if she ran at the sight of his affection? He would just tell her anyways. If she rejected him, and didn't love him as he loved her, then he would leave her in a village. Staying with him meant loving him back, so that was the way it was going to be. Sesshomaru sighed. Now how to tell her._

"_SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" The blood curdling scream came from the forest where Rin had headed. Sesshomaru jumped up and ran in her direction. He got there just in time to see a black hooded figure grab Rin. He swung his sword at it, careful to avoid the now unconscious girl. It hissed at him and dodged, running into the forest. Sesshomaru followed, but was cut off by a second figure jumping out of the trees. He again swung at it, but it dodged and started running after its companion._

-End Flashback-

After that, Sesshomaru had chased them, and they got was that poison they used? It had covered up all of their scents, even Rin's. They could be anywhere by now. Sesshomaru cursed and took his anger out on a nearby tree. A tree...

Sesshomaru got an idea. He turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru ran for non-stop three weeks until he was on Japan's southern most tip. He stopped in a clearing, and walked up to the old tree demon in the middle.

"Matsumoto, the Demon of Knowledge." Sesshomaru stated

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. I have heard many things about you. What brings you to my abode?"

"I wish to know about a certain type of creature. My..._mate_ was kidnapped by some of them and I have no knowledge of where they might take her or what they might do to her."

"I see. You mean the Hayato."

"Hayato?"

"Yes. They are bird-demon's from beyond the Continent. From a land called England. They were banished here 1,000 years ago. They live in a hidden dungeon, inside a great, black mountain, hidden in a canyon on the very northern tip of Japan. They feed on human flesh and rarely come out."

"How many are there now?" Sesshomaru asked, becoming slightly concerned now.

"Only two. Many were killed off by your father, Lord Inutaisho, but rumors say that two had escaped. No one had seen them since 60 years ago. **(A/N: Has anybody else noticed that the year Inuyasha was sealed to the tree was the biggest year in Japanese-anime-history? I had to change it from 50 to 60 because it is 10 years from when Kagome came out of the well.)** They are very fast, and hate the light. They where cloaks and rely on smell during the day to see. If you are to win your mate back, wait until mid-day, then mask your scent before sneaking in. If you are quiet and skilled enough, then it should be easy to kill them off."

"Thank, you. That is all I need to know." Sesshomaru turned and left, running as fast as he could northward.

The very northern tip of Japan? Ridiculous! That was a two months journey from here, even if he went non-stop as fast as he could straight there! Rin had been captured three weeks ago! She could already be dead! Sesshomaru shook his head. Very bad images had popped up of his Rin being torn apart and eaten alive by those Hayatos, screaming his name, and hating him in the afterlife for not coming to save her. He continued running.

"_Hold on, Rin. Stay alive until I get there. Please, my love."_

Sesshomaru looked at the giant black rock before him. Rin had definitely been here, her scent was everywhere. But, where she went he did not know. Her scent cut off suddenly. The black rock was perfectly smooth, the black surface reflecting the landscape around it. There was absolutely no vegetation within 100 feet of the thing. Where would they keep Rin? He jumped up on a ledge near the top. He looked around and gasped

He couldn't see his feet. Just above his ankles, next to a steep incline, his feet his gone _into_ the rock! Sesshomaru put his hand forward, and it too disappeared into to the rock. He suddenly got an idea. He walked straight at the wall, and found himself in a large cavern. It had truly been a demon dungeon once before, it reeked of blood and gore. In front of him were three tunnels. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and, catching Rin's scent, he walked toward the middle passage. Suddenly, there was a loud, angry hiss behind him. He spun around, sword in hand, to meet the two creatures.

"Lord Sesshomaru. We have been expecting your avival." The larger one hissed.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru barked.

"Patience. After we are done here, she shall join you. In death, that is." the other one laughed.

They both launched themselves at him, each with a large silver scythe in its hand. Sesshomaru blocked their swords, quickly using a side cut to slay the smaller demon. They larger one hissed in hatred at Sesshomaru, and his sword blazed with fire. The Hayato seemed to have found new strength because Sesshomaru was having difficulty fighting it. After a while he realized that the creature couldn't fly. Only the smaller Hayato had wings on it's back, while the larger one only had little stumps between its shoulder blades. Hatching a plan, he turned and ran at the entrance. The stupid bird followed him. Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the cliff. Yes, this drop would certainly kill any demon. Now, just to get the brute to jump. Getting another idea, he sheathed his sword.

"Die!" The Hayato screeched, running at Sesshomaru as fast as he could.

Just as it was about to strike him, Sesshomaru jumped backward and flew several feet. The Hayato ran right off the edge, falling down to its death. Sesshomaru made sure that it was dead before he ran back inside the cave. He ran down the path that Rin's faint scent was coming from. He ran for an hour before he stopped at a cell. A light whimpering was coming from inside. He looked through a small window in the wooden door. Rin was sitting on a pile of filthy hay, chains on her wrists and ankles. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. She was crying. Her kimono was torn, and she was covered in mud. She was covered in bruises, blood, and cuts, and her right arm was hanging loosely at her side. They had tortured her. The sudden rage that boiled inside him was overwhelming. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. So, he just punched it, causing the week wood to shatter. He immediately regretted doing so.

"No, please! I have already told you what I know! Please, don't hurt me anymore!" Rin threw her good arm up in front of her face, as if to block a blow to the head.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered, gently placing his hand on her wrist. She winced at his touch, but then relaxed and slowly brought her arm down and looked at him. Her eyes swam with tears.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru nodded. Rin jumped up and threw her arm around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You came for me. You came." she whimpered.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't ever leave you, little one." In truth, he really wanted to bring back those two filthy vermin and slay them over and over for hurting his Rin like this.

Rin smiled. He had always been very protective of her. Always murdering anybody who even dared hint about hurting her in any way right on the spot. Rin knew she was safe now. Sesshomaru-sama would take care of her. He cut her chains, the rusty metal breaking easily under his demonic strength. When Rin tried to stand up she swayed and fell down. Sesshomaru now saw that Rin was really thin, unhealthily thin. He picked her up in his arms and carried her through the halls. When they neared the entrance, Rin screamed and covered her eyes. He stopped and looked at her with concern.

"The light, Sesshomaru-sama! It hurts!" She cried. Sesshomaru couldn't blame her. After being in a place this dark for so long, it would take her eyes a while to adjust to the sun's natural brightness. He set her down, holding her so that she was standing up with his arms wrapped around her. Rin blushed and looked at him with curiosity. He reached his hand up and pushed her head into his shoulder, so that her eyes were shielded from the day's cursed light. Rin got the idea and held onto him. Sesshomaru's feet lifted off the ground and he shot forward, Rin still in her same position. Together, they flew southward, to safety.

Sesshomaru looked at the now sleeping Rin in his arms. They had flown all day, and as of now it was sunset. Rin had fallen asleep listening to his heartbeat. He brushed her dirty bangs from her face. She sighed in her sleep and muttered something. He smiled at her. He landed near a stream, where he conjured up a new kimono for her: white with gold flowers all over it and red at the shoulders and sleeves with a gold obi. Those were her favorite colors, for some odd reason. Sesshomaru sat down against a tree, and shifted Rin until she was in his lap, leaning against his shoulder.

When Rin finally woke up, the sun had set, the only light coming from the moon and the many fireflies that floated in the breeze.

"Rin," she looked up at Sesshomaru, a slight blush on her face from being where she was.

"there is river over there, go wash up." he said, handing her the new kimono.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin got up and slowly walked over to the hot-springs.

When she was gone, Sesshomaru got up and threw some wood in a pile near the tree. He used his whip-of-light to light the fire and sat back down. After a few more minutes, Rin came back. Sesshomaru gave her an herb he found for her arm. It was used by demons to speed up the healing proses, and it also worked on human's, albeit not as affective. After that, Rin went over and sat down in front of the fire. She stared at it and seemed deep in thought. After a few hours, she fell asleep on the grass. It almost seemed as if nothing had happened at all. Then, Rin started shaking.

Sesshomaru looked over at her quivering form. She was sweating profusely and shaking like crazy. He got up and walked over to her. He was about to wake her when Rin started talking amid her nightmare.

"No! No, no please! I don't know anymore! Please, stop, stop! SESSHOMARU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and shot forward, instantly waking up. She brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed. Sesshomaru smelt fear. He didn't like it, not coming from Rin. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin,"

Rin looked up at him. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"tell me what they did to you, little one." Rin froze and looked at him, her fear almost tripling.

"I-I can't." she whispered, beginning to shake again.

"Rin, you won't be able to get over it unless you let it out. I can help you."

Rin was quiet for a while. When she finally spoke, Sesshomaru was not prepared for what she said.

"They tortured me. They wanted information about you. I tried and tried to resist them, but it _hurt_. They beat me and whipped me and starved me. After a couple weeks they decided to kill me. I was already weak, I would have already been considered dead. I had been about to kill myself instead of giving them the chance, but I-I..." Rin trailed off.

"What is it, Rin? What happened?"

"I wanted to see you again. At least once before I died. They came and brought me down to a room filled with bones where the larger one started to bite at my legs. He took a chunk of skin off and I snapped." Rin looked guilty, like she was a servant admitting to stealing. "I told them everything I knew aout you. They laughed at me and bandaged my leg with a filthy rag. After that they brought me back to my cell. They pretty much left me alone, but sometimes they would come up and whip me, trying to see if I knew more. I was so scared, Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't mean to give you away, but I was scared that I would never see you again. I love you." Rin's eyes suddenly got wide with fear and shock. "Oh, crap! I said that out loud, didn't I? You must hate me now." She shook away from him, looking away and letting more tears fall.

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. She _loved_ him? Then why was she crying? Oh yeah, she didn't know that he loved her. She thought she was just a little weak human he took pity on and took under his wing. Time to fix that.

"Rin," She looked up at him sadly.

"I do not hate you. I _love_ you." He looked her in the eyes as he said this. Her eyes filled with tears again, but for once they were happy tears.

"You do?"

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin threw her arms around him. Sesshomaru wrapped his own arms around her and held her tightly. They stayed like that for a long time.


	8. Rose

**HIHIHIHIHI! Sorry for the long wait, wonderful readers! This story is the sequel to the fourth chapter in my one-shot collection/story Pain and Rivers of Tears (I might change the name on that) (deviantart users, this is the sequel to Sesshomaru and Rin 4: Murdered) and I am still open for story ideas. **

** Readers, If you have a account, then please friend me and send me a message saying who you are (my user is MsIdiotGirlofJapan) and take a look at my Journal because I have a contest on there! Plus, there is a special cover that I drew for this story and I will be posting a link to it on my fanfiction profile page And please check out the poll on my Fanfiction account!**

**Enjoy the reading! I wrote a nice loooooong one, just for you! Hope ya like it!**

_**Pronunciation Guide:**_

_**Saze: sah-zay**_

_**Amaterasu-atsuko: am-at-er-AS-oo_at-SOO-kO**_

Amaterasu-atsuko watched the young demon leave her cave with interest.

"It seems he _does_ have an answer to your question."

The young goddess turned to her left where a golden spirit had formed.

"Yes. I was quite shocked on that part myself." Inutaisho stated. "I never would have guessed. That boy is harder to follow than a ghost through fog."

"Thats because he takes after his father." Amaterasu-atsuko joked, earning a glare from her mate.

"Izaiyoi." he muttered under his breath.

"I _heard_ that. You know that is not my name."

"Yes, but it was Izaiyoi whom I first fell for. Even if she did turn into you."

"If you think buttering me up is going to get you out of my antagonism, you'd better wake up that pea brain of yours." (**A/N: remind you of anyone? lol**)

"Feh, whatever."

~9 Months Later~

Sesshomaru walked slowly into the room. Rin looked pale and tired, her black bangs plastered to her forehead, and her breath heavy. In her arms she held a small pink bundle. She turned and smiled at her mate. Sesshomaru smiled back and knelt down beside her. Rin showed him the baby. It was a girl with silver hair and huge, fluffy dog ears. She had a rose red crescent moon on her forehead, backed by her mother's tan-colored skin. Slowly, the baby woke up and showed off her chocolate brown eyes.

"She's beautiful." her father murmured, reaching out a hand and rubbing the top of her head. "What should we call her?"

Rin thought for a moment. "I want to call her Rose."

"Rose." Sesshomaru smiled.

He took the baby from her mother and cradled her gently in his arms.

"_My precious flower."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He smiled. Now everything in his life was perfect.

~6 Years Later~

"Papa!"

The little girl ran to her father, who scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. Sesshomaru had been away scouting for the past week, and had been sorely missed by his silly-little-flower.

"Hello, little one."

Rose jumped down from her father's embrace and ran inside screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mama, Mama! Papa's home!"

Sesshomaru smirked. His daughter could be a real mess sometimes.

He followed Rose to the library, where Rin greeted him with a large smile.

"Welcome home."

They embraced each other and exchanged news of the past seven days. Within the midst of their conversation, Sesshomaru felt a tugging on his sleeve. He looked at Rose, who had her favorite toy, a floppy, yellow bunny named Mr. Bunny, in hand.

"Can I go play in the garden?"

Sesshomaru nodded and watched her run straight outside and into her mother's garden.

"Do you think she will be safe out there by herself?" Rin asked. This was the first time her mate had ever allowed their daughter outside alone.

"She should be fine. She is quite old enough now."

In the distance, Sesshomaru heard thunder and smelled the sharp scent of lightning. A large storm was brewing just south of them. He waved the paternal instincts in his head away. It would probably blow eastward anyways. The storms always did. Always.

CRACK! A huge bolt of lightning flashed outside the study window. Sesshomaru looked up from the scroll he was reading. The storm had turned into a small hurricane. He could feel the wind lashing at the shiro, threatening to blow parts of it away. The smells coming from downstairs and the footsteps coming towards the study alerted him of supper being ready. He stood and walked to the door, where he was nearly crashed into by Rin.

"Have you seen Rose? I can't find her." Her eyes were wide and frantic.

"Last time I saw her she was heading out..."

Sesshomaru never finished his sentence. He was already heading down the stairs and out into the storm-swept garden. Lightning flashed and illuminated everything around him. Rain poured, soaking him through his clothes. Wind blew rain into his face so hard he had to shield his eyes. He ran all over the garden, but he couldn't see a trace of his daughter. Sesshomaru was about to go inside when he saw a small hand over near an apple tree. Sesshomaru ran over as fast as he could. Rose was unconscious and covered in mud. He quickly picked her up and ran inside. Rin's eyes lit up in horror at what she saw.

"Call a doctor." Sesshomaru barked at a nearby servant.

"Well? How is she?"

Sesshomaru was growing impatient. Rose had been bathed and put in dry clothes. She was now laying in her bed, covered in numerous blankets, with a doctor examining her. It had been a few hours since the physician arrived and Rose's father was either going to pop a vein or break something if the old crone didn't speak soon.

"High fever, hypothermia, scratchy breathing, and a bad cough. I have never seen anything this bad before. I will have to look into this further. In the meantime," The doctor handed Rin a pouch full of gold powder. "Mix this with either hot tea or broth and have her drink it twice a day. Make sure she stays warm, I must return to my village and gather some materials. I shall be back within the week."

He bowed to each of them and walked out of the room. Rin turned to her mate. She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind when she saw Sesshomaru's face. He was staring at Rose with a guilty look in his eyes. Rin immediately felt sorry for for him. He blamed himself for letting Rose out by herself. She walked over to him and took his hand.

"It isn't your fault."

Sesshomaru just sighed. Why didn't he send a servant out with her? He knew there was a storm coming, but he had just ignored it! Sesshomaru shook his head. Rose was going to be okay. He would make sure of that. He squeezed Rin's hand and walked to his study. He needed time to be alone.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. He swore he had heard something. He was in bed, with Rin pressed against his back. Everything was dark and cool. He was just about to doze back off when he heard it again.

"Pa-*cough* Papa!" The voice was followed by a fierce fit of coughing. Sesshomaru immediately got up and walked briskly into Rose's room. She was awake and shivering, with the blankets pulled up around her head. Her fluffy, silver ears were droopy and she looked extremely pale. Sesshomaru walked over and put his hand on her forehead. She was boiling with fever. He stole a glance at the small fireplace on the opposite wall. There was still some glowing coals, but the fire had gone out long ago. He went over and fed it some wood and old paper. Soon the room was alight from the warm fire. He went back over to Rose.

"I lost Mr. Bunny." Rose's voice was high pitched and squeaky.

"Where is he?"

Rose coughed some more before answering. "Out in the garden." She focused her big brown eyes at her father.

"Don't worry, little one. I'll find him." He kissed the top of her head. "Try to go back to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

Rose nodded before closing her eyes again. She soon fell asleep, her breath still coming out scratchy.

The doctor returned the next day, and over the next few weeks, nobody knew if Rose was getting better or worse. She would be fine one day, sitting up and eating and laughing, barely coughing and her fever almost gone. But the next, she would be too sick to even lift her hand. This went on for so long, and every week was the exact same, so I, the wonderful author, shall skip ahead to Christmas (because nothing worth telling happens 'till then anyway).

Kagome had introduced this particular holiday to Rin when she had stayed with them in Inuyasha's village. Then, after mating Sesshomaru, she introduced it to him. It was also Rose's favorite holiday. Rin had the entire shiro decorated with pine and holly branches. Sparkling silver and gold tinsel was wrapped everywhere, and in the middle of the parlor sat a large tree. It had blue, green, and red decorations all over it, along with a huge star tied on top.

Sesshomaru walked into Rose's room and sat at the edge of her bed. He gently put his hand on her forehead, testing her fever. Rose slowly woke up and coughed lightly. Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"Good morning, little one."

He picked her up and wrapped her blanket around her. He brought her downstairs and set her on the sofa. Rin entered the room shortly after with breakfast(she always gave the servants the day off). The entire day was full of laughter. Rose smiled and barely coughed the entire day. For the first time in a while, everybody felt as if nothing was wrong. As if everything was going to be okay.

Sometime after sunset, both Rose and Sesshomaru fell asleep. Rose was in her father's lap and Sesshomaru was sitting with his head resting in his hand. Rin smiled to herself then went over and shook her mate's shoulder.

"Wake up, love." The effort earned her a grunt and a hand waving her away, which made Rin chuckle.

"Sesshomaru, we need to put Rose to bed."

That got him. Sesshomaru sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. He picked up Rose and gave her to her mother, who brought her upstairs.

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning to something he hadn't heard in a while. Crying. He got up and walked to the door, where he found Rin with her hand stretched out, ready to enter the room.

"Rin, what's wrong."

She opened her mouth, then decided against it and took her mate's hand.

"Sessh," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. She only called him that when something really bad had happened.

"Where is Rose?" Rin only looked at him sadly. "Where is she? What is wrong with her?" Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin only shook her head and squeezed his hand. He walked past her and down the hall. Rin could only watch her husband sadly, tears still staining her face. Sesshomaru didn't stop until he was at Rose's door. He entered the room and the smell of death hit him like a punch in the face.

"_No..."_ he thought. He crossed the room and knelt beside her bed. His poor little girl looked as if she was merely asleep. He reached out a shaking hand and brushed her cheek. It was icy cold. Tears blurred his vision as he watched the still form of his daughter. His precious little flower, was gone forever.

"_No! Not again. Why does this always happen? Why couldn't I protect her?"_

He picked up the small body and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry, Sessh." Rin knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I called numerous doctors, I tried everything I could, I..." Rin started to shake with sorrow. Sesshomaru only pulled Rose's cold form closer.

Rin looked up at her husband. He was clutching Rose tightly to his chest, much in the same way as he had done after Rin's own death several years ago at the hand of Takeshi. He had his nose buried in her hair, and he was...crying. Rin had only seen Sesshomaru cry a handful of times in her life, but each time he had been in excruciating pain, like his soul was being ripped from his body and torn into a thousand pieces. She gently tugged on his arm.

"You have to let her go." Her words were in vain, for he only pulled Rose tighter into his embrace.

"Sessh, you can't bring her back. Let her go." His shoulders sagged in defeat. Sesshomaru slowly and reluctantly set Rose down on her bed. His hand brushed her cheek one last time before he hung his head. Rin wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. His arms came around her and together, they mourned the loss of their daughter.**(A/N: Had anyone else noticed that I'm addicted to at least one character dying in every single one of my stories? And waterfalls too (0_e) what's up with that?)**

They buried Rose in the garden, underneath a large rosebush. After they finished paying respects, most everyone went back inside. Everyone except Sesshomaru. He stared long and hard at the inscription on the stone:

ROSE

Darling Daughter

Gone Too Soon

Very Much Missed

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru saw something sticking out from under the bush. Curiously he reached for it and pulled out Mr. Bunny. The poor stuffy was cached with mud and one of his button eyes was missing. Rin came up behind him and took the bunny in her hands.

"She was looking for him." Rin turned her eyes to her mate. This was the first time he had spoken since Rose's death.

"That is why she stayed out in the rain. That's why she...she..." Tears came into Sesshomaru's eyes. He couldn't say the last word. It was too painful.

Rin placed a hand on her mate's shoulder. He gently took it in his own. Rin squeezed is hand, then out of nowhere an idea came to her head. She gently laid Mr. Bunny against the grave stone. She sighed.

"Come on, Sessh. Let's go inside." Rin gently tugged Sesshomaru's hand until he gave in. He kept his head down and walked into his study. Too much has happened to him. Demon's aren't supposed to feel, yet, he has felt much too greatly.

Rose woke up in a large, black, empty space of nothingness. She was just floating there. Panic suddenly seized her. Where was Mama or Papa? Where was she? Where did her room go?

"MAMA! PAPA! PAAPAAAA!"

The poor six-year-old started to cry. A light grew in front of her and she saw herself, sleeping in her bed. Her Papa came rushing through the door. He looked scared. He knelt by her bed and felt her cheek. Then, Rose saw something that she thought was impossible. She saw her father pick her up and start to cry. Then the scene shifted. They were out in the garden, by her favorite rosebush. A small stone had been placed there. It looked like a grave. Rose looked a little closer at the stone. She knew enough reading to know that it was her own name on the grave. Then the light faded.

"I'm died? So I'll never see Mama or Papa again?" she started to cry again.

Suddenly, something touched her shoulder. Rose screamed and cowered, covering her head with her little hands.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you." the voice reminded her very much of Papa, so she looked up to see a glowing man standing before her. He looked very much like her Papa, same silver hair and gold eyes.

"P-Pa-Papa?" Rose asked.

The spirit shook his head. "I am your grandfather, Rose. Your, uh, _Papa_ was my son."

"Where am I? Why can't I see my Papa? Where did him and Mama go?" The poor girl started to cry again.

Inutaisho pitied the poor child. "Don't worry, Rose. You are safe. You can see your parents soon. But, you must come with me first."

Rose nodded and held her hands out to him, her lip still quivering. Inutaisho hesitated, then picked her up. To his surprise, Rose immediately laid her head on his shoulder and sniffled. The demon's eyes grew wide, then he started off toward his home in the netherworld.

Amaterasu looked up from her book as Inutaisho entered the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the little girl he was holding. She looked like her step-son, with big floppy ears. Except she had brown eyes, not gold.

"Is she...?"

"Sesshomaru's daughter. Got caught in a storm and died from a sickness." Inutaisho set Rose down in front of Izaiyoi.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Izaiyoi held her arms out to Rose, and Rose, deciding that this woman reminded her too much of her Mama, ran into them.

"I want my Papa!" she sobbed.

Kagome was making supper when the message arrived. It was a letter from Rin, and everyone was shocked by what it said.

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_ I need your help with something very important. You see, my daughter was caught in a storm and she died from sickness. Ever since then, Sesshomaru has been acting strange. He won't talk to me and he rarely leaves his study. Sesshomaru had a special relationship with Rose, something I can't even begin to describe. When she died, I believe something inside him died as well. I don't know what to do!Something happened a long time ago that brought out a similar reaction before. I was kidnapped by a northern warrior known as Takeshi. He took over Sesshomaru's mind and made him kill me. It took poor Sesshomaru a long time to get me back. But, when I awoke, he said I should leave him before he hurt me again. His eyes had looked dead then, but now...now I have no idea what to describe this as. I know you guys never got along too well with Sesshomaru, but his mother wasn't much help and you are the only people I know that could possibly have the heart to know whats going on. Should I talk to him? Should I let him be? Please help me._

_Your faithful friend,_

_Rin_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Do you know anything that could possibly help her."

The half-demon "Nope. I never talked to Ol'Fluffy much. He always tried to kill me, remember?"

"I'm going to reply to her. Maybe we can at least ease her suffering a bit."

_Dear Rin,_

_ I am very sorry for you and Sesshomaru. I cannot imagine what you must be going through right now. I suggest you talk to Sesshomaru about what's bothering him, try to make him open up. If that doesn't work, wait a while and try again. Don't give up until he tells you whats bothering him. He shouldn't have shut you out, but I can see why this would hurt him so much. Inuyasha has a similar relationship with our daughter, Saze. I think it's a 'daddy's-little-girl' thing, kind of like a 'momma's-boy'. I hope this letter helps you._

_Always,_

_Kagome_

Kagome's word drifted through Rin's mind as she slept. She planned on talking to Sesshomaru in the morning. She refused to be shut out any longer. She missed his voice, his golden eyes, his smile, his embrace. Rin was still thinking when a noise interrupted her. She opened her eyes to find that Sesshomaru wasn't in bed. She immediately sat up and looked about the room. The door to the balcony was open and outside stood her mate. Rin stood up and walked over to him.

"Did I wake you?"

Rin nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke. He had been so quiet before. Rin stood next to him and took his hand. When she looked up to see his face, she was shocked to find that he was crying. Diamond-like tears fell down his face as he stared out at the landscape. But, compared to what he said next, her shock was nothing.

"It seems that I am unable to protect any of the people I love."

Rin stared up at him with wide eyes, tears starting to surface. "Sessh..."

"First I lose you to that damned Takeshi, then I lose my little girl, my precious flower, to a mere sickness." Sesshomaru turned and looked at Rin for the first time in months. The pain in his eyes made Rin's heart shatter. "Why me? Why can I not protect the people that I care most for." His fingers absently touched Rin's cheek. "Why?" he whispered. He turned away from her and hung his head. "You'd be safer leaving..."

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Rin couldn't take it anymore, she had to make him stop spouting this heart-breaking nonsense at her. She forced him to look her in the eye by grabbing his face in both of her hands. "Stop saying this! You know that isn't true!" Tears started to fall down her face.

"Rin..."

"You were taken over by Takeshi, that is why I died!"

"Rin."

"You could never have known that storm was coming, you thought Rose was old enough to know to come inside if it started to rain!"

"RIN! I KNEW THAT STORM WAS COMING I WAS JUST TOO STUPID TO CALL HER BACK INSIDE!" Sesshomaru fell to his knees in agony.

"What are you saying?"

"I sensed the storm soon after I sent her outside." Sesshomaru whispered. "I thought it would blow East like they always do, so I ignored it. When it started raining, I thought you might have gone out and brought you inside. I was so STUPID! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I LISTEN TO MYSLEF!" he was shaking uncontrollably, sobs racking his entire body. "Why did I even let her outside? Now she is dead because of it. Because of _me_."

Rin knelt down next to him and lifted his face up so that she could look him in the eye.

"Do not blame yourself. Rose woud want you to be happy. She wouldn't like to see you..._us_ like this. Remember, you got me back, and I will never leave you." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Sesshomaru pulled her close and buried his nose in her hair. They were still there, spilling their sorrow, when dawn broke over the horizon.

Izaiyoi watched her step-son through an enchanted miror. Rose was asleep in her room, and Inutaisho was off somewhere. She felt sorry for them. It seemed that Sesshomaru had loved Rose in a special way. She sighed. It looked like it was time. As if on cue, Inutaisho walked in just then. Izaiyoi told him what he had witnessed and his jaw fell down in shock.

"I believe it is time for Rose to visit her parents." Izaiyoi said sadly. "We've put this off long enough."

Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rose's grave. Today would've her 7th birthday. Sesshomaru sighed. He still hadn't gotten over her death. Six-and-a-half years is too short of a lifetime. For anyone.

"Happy Birthday, Rose." he said, laying a hand on the stone.

He stood up and turned to go inside when he saw a spirit forming out of the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru turned and stared it right in the eye.

"Father."

"Hn." Inutaisho grunted. "Nice to see you to." he muttered.

"Why are you here, Father?" Sesshomaru stated, ignoring his father's comment.

"I'm chaperoning."

"Chaperoning? What do mean..." Sesshomaru was cut off by another spirit forming, only this one was much smaller.

"PAPA!"

Rose ran at her father with her arms outstretched.

"Rose."

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees and pulled her close. Inutaisho rolled his eyes. His son was such a nut-case. Sesshomaru pulled away from his daughter to look her in the face. She looked at him for a moment then reached up to brush a tear from her father's cheek. His hand came up and held her hand there. His little Rose was alright. He could feel her in his arms. Suddenly, the door to the garden opened. Sesshomaru and Rose looked up at Rin who was staring at them blankly. She had been on her way to get Sesshomaru and was shocked to see the two spirits there.

"Mama!" Rose cried and stretched her arm's out to her mother. Rin immediately ran over to them and drew Rose into her arms. Sesshomaru put his arms around Rin and held them both. After a little while Inutaisho coughed lightly to remind the happy little family of his presence. He only earned an annoyed look from his son.

"I cannot keep the both of us in this world much longer. I have something to discuss with you before I go."

Both Sesshomaru and Rin stared at him now.

"There is a way to resurrect Rose, but there is a price." he waited a moment to let that sink in before continuing. "I have an ...acquaintance... with the Goddess of Life; Amaterasu-atsuko. She has agreed to revive Rose, but she must request something from you in return. She is bound by ancient laws and vows, making it so she cannot revive a single being without some form of payment. The payment she requested is this: Rose's apprenticeship when she is of age. Should you chose to accept this offer, The Goddess ensures that Rose's life is guaranteed throughout her apprenticeship. She awaits your decision in her cave at the northern edge of the territory." He stopped and let all of his information sink in.

They couple stared at him blankly. Rin was perfectly fine with the idea. Anything to have her baby back, and it would help Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru however, was reluctant to the idea, even though he knew who the Goddess was.

"Why does she want Rose as an apprentice?"

"She had sensed a great power within Rose as soon as she entered the netherworld. She wants to train and strengthen it, so that it may be used for good purposes." Inutaisho stated simply.

Sesshomaru sighed. _"What should I do?"_ he thought

"Papa..." Sesshomaru looked down at Rose, who was staring up at him with her adorable, big, brown eyes.

"I'm not scared."

Those three little words decided Sesshomaru's mind for him. He pulled Rose from her mother's grasp and hugged her tightly. After a little while, he let her go and stood with Rin. Rose walked over and took her Grandfather's hand. Inutaisho looked his son in the eye and some silent words flowed between the two. And then they were gone, evaporating into empty space.

Rose's words still echoed in Sesshomaru's head as he walked. He and Rin had departed the next day, and had been traveling for a good two weeks. As they approached the cave Sesshomaru stopped. Rin stopped as well and turned to look at him.

"The last time I was here, I was avenging your death." he whispered.

Rin smiled at him sympathetically and took his hand. He squeezed it gently and continued to walk toward the cave. As they entered, Rin marveled at how beautiful it was. The walls had intricate designs all over them, and everything was either gold or silver. They walked into a huge chamber with a magnificent goden throne against one wall, and flowering ivy and vines spreading everywhere. Sitting on the throne was a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair and kind dark eyes. She wore a white kimono that flowed around her, as if a breeze was blowing. She had a golden halo of light surrounding her body, and it brightened as she smiled at them.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin of the Western Lands." she bowed to them. "I presume you have decided to follow through with my proposal?"

Sesshomaru only nodded. He wanted to get this over with quickly. Amaterasu-atsuko stretched out her hand and chanted something. A small ball of light appeared in front of her and grew slowly into the form of a little girl. There was a flash of light and suddenly, Rose was laying on the ground before them, sound asleep. Rin immediately ran over and picked her up.

She bowed. "Thank you."

The Goddess only smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. If I had my way, I would resurrect anyone who asked. I do not like the sight of a dying child, especially when they have a kind family, such as yours."

"Thank you, your highness." Rin bowed again.

"You must return home, Rose will be waking soon. I bid you farewell, and good luck."

The Goddess disolved and they found themselves standing in a regular, empty, stone cave. Sesshomaru led the way out into a field quite near their shiro. Rin often took Rose here to pick flowers, or for picnics and such. When they entered the shiro, Sesshomaru went straight to his study and Rin put Rose in her bed. Rin was worried about Sesshomaru. He hadn't spoken at all while Rose was resurrected, and he looked...dejected. As if he was still sad about something. Rin walked upstairs and quietly walked into the study.

"Sessh?"

She saw him over by the window, staring blankly out over the mountains. She walked towards him and gently took his hand.

"Are you okay?"

He squeezed her hand. "Yes, I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You know me too well." he muttered, making Rin giggle.

"You better not still feel guilty about sending her outside." Rin narrowed her eyes at him. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, then he did something he hadn't done since Rose died. He smiled. Then he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm fine, Rin. I mean it this time."

"Good." Rin hugged him back. "Rose should be awake now, why dont we go say hello?"

Ten-Years-Later

A 16-year-old Rose sat on the roof looking out over the land. Today she was leaving to start her apprenticeship with the Goddess of Healing. She didn't really want to go, but her parents had a deal with the Goddess when she was 6 and they couldn't turn back now. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps walking toward her, or sense her father behind her.

"You shouldn't be up here."

Rose was so surprised at his voice that she jumped into a defensive stance, causing her to loose her balance and fall on her butt. It took all of Sesshomaru's will-power to not burst out laughing when her fluffy dog ears twitched at him in annoyance.

"Don't scare me like that, Papa!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and sat down next to her. "I don't want you to go either, but we had an agreement. And nobody wants her to go back on her part."

"I know." Rose muttered under her breath.

They sat for a while longer, staring out at the horizon.

"_You two had better not be on the roof or so help me..._"

When Rin's shouts reached their ears, Rose's flattened against her head and Sesshomaru's twitched slightly back against his head.

"I think Mama is looking for us." Rose said standing up. Sesshomaru stood up next to her. She looked at him mischievously.

"Race ya to the graden." And she jumped down from the roof. Sesshomaru stood staring at the spot she disappeared from, then hurried after her. He was going to miss her when she left.


	9. Together, Forever, In The Afterlife

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything lately. I have been working on my newest story, Letting Go. I hope you all find some time and check it out, I really value your opinion! Anywho, this story was inspired by the song Anthem of The Angels by Breaking Benjamin. It isn't the original story, but I shall upload that one next. I just thought that this one was sadder :'-( It literally made me cry as I typed it. I really recommend listening to the song 'sniff' it helps.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**-MsIdiotGirlofJapan**

Sesshomaru stood quietly outside the door. He watched as the doctor exited the room and sighed. He caught the old demon's eye and silently asked the well being of his mate. The doctor shook his head sadly.

"Her sickness has only gotten worse, m'lord. I am afraid that the Lady has mere hours left in her, maybe even minutes. I am sorry. I tried everything within my power to heal her, it was just not meant to be."

Sesshomaru nodded and the doctor bowed and left, bringing all hope of Rin's survival with him as he did. Sesshomaru felt dead inside. A month ago, Rin had fallen suddenly in the garden, and afterward had been struck by a sickness like no other. Several doctors had visited her, but none had been able heal her. His Rin was going to leave him, and he couldn't save her. This time, he wouldn't be able to save his poor, sweet, beautiful Rin.

Sesshomaru stood and entered the room. The faint stench of death wafted over him. He suddenly felt dizzy. He was afraid to look at the bed, for fear that what he saw would break his heart. He forced himself to look there, and felt sorrow grip him in its cold clutches as he found Rin smiling at him.

Sesshomaru walked over and knelt beside her. She still looked as beautiful as ever, even though her skin was so pale it made his own look dark. She looked tired, like she had no energy left in her body.

"_I have to do this."_ was all Sesshomaru could think. He was brought back to earth when he felt something brush his cheek. He looked at Rin, who was looking at him with a sad look in her eye.

"I am about to die, aren't I?" The words made Sesshomaru freeze. He had known this was happening, but to hear her say those words, as if she were expecting them, shattered his soul completely. Without thinking, he grabbed Rin and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Rin, I...I-" Sesshomaru choked on his tears. What could he say? He was sorry? Sorry for what? Sesshomaru didn't know. He felt Rin run her fingers through his hair as an attempt to calm him. It only made him more upset. After a while, he settled down slightly. He looked at Rin. She put a hand on his cheek and then patted the bed next to her. Sesshomaru lay down next to Rin, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. He knew this was going to happen, why didn't he carry out the plan long before?

"_She'll never forgive me for this."_

"Sesshomaru?" he looked down at his dying mate.

She placed a hand on his cheek."What's wrong?"

Rin knew perfectly well what was wrong, but he was bottling it up. And whenever he did that, something bad always happened. She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes clouded. He seemed lost in thought. Slowly, a tear ran down his cheek. Rin wiped it away and stared him in the eye.

"Tell me what is bothering you." she whispered.

"Of every creature in the world, of all of the millions of people that Death could have claimed, it has to be my Rin." his hand brushed her cheek as his tears came faster. "Why _my_ Rin?"

Rin looked at him sadly. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and silently cried into her hair. Now was as good a time as ever. He slowly pulled the dagger from his pocket and slipped it into Rin's hands. Rin looked at him with panic. His eyes looked mad with sorrow. He gently wrapped his hand around her own and pressed the tip of the dagger over his heart.

Rin looked at him skeptically. "No! No, Sesshomaru, I can't! I won't! I-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru brushed away her tears as they fell. "You have always followed me, ever since I rescued you in the forest when you were small, you have followed me wherever I went." His words turned into a whisper so low that Rin had to strain to hear. "All I ask, is that this time, I follow you." He pressed the dagger tip harder into his chest. "_Please_, Rin. I can't live without you."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just yesterday, he would have beat himself for saying such nonsense. Did her death really hurt him that much? Rin knew that he loved her unconditionally, but was it far beyond that? She had read stories about demons tying their souls to that of their mate's. But, she had always thought that they were just stories. Could they actually be true? Could Sesshomaru have merged their souls? Rin looked at him in the eye. He looked so sad, as if the only happiness he had was being forced away from him. Rin closed her eyes and gripped the hilt of the dagger. She braced herself. Suddenly her entire life with Sesshomaru flashed before her eyes.

-Flash-

_The pretty man sat against the tree. He looked wounded. Rin could obviously tell he wasn't human, his markings and silver hair explained that much. But, he looked hurt, maybe she should help him._

-Flash-

_All she could feel was pain, excruciating pain as the wolves came upon her. Suddenly, the pain was gone, and Rin felt a warm pair of arms around her. She opened her eyes and stared at the demon who now stared at her in surprise. It was the pretty demon she had helped in the forest. He gently set her down and walked away. The old kappa demon that had been next to the pretty man started squawking stuff about 'Jaken does not understand!'. Suddenly, Rin felt the impulse to follow the pretty demon, so she did._

-Flash-

_Rin sat in a grove by the fire. She had been traveling with Sesshomaru-sama for nearly a year now. He had gone off somewhere, doing whatever it was he did when he left them alone. Jaken-sama was asleep against Ah-Un on the other side of the blaze. She looked up at the stars and thought about what Jaken-sama had said earlier. _

"_Stupid, Jaken-sama. I will be with him forever."_

-Flash-

_9- year-old Rin stood at the edge of the forest, weeping. He had just left her here, in a village _full_ of humans. And he hadn't come back for weeks. Did something happen to him? Was he hurt? He had never left her for this long before, and he had brought Jaken-sama and Ah-Un with him. Could he have abandoned her? Didn't he know how much she disliked humans? Didn't he know how much she loved him? Didn't he care for her?_

-Flash-

_Rin was sitting alone in her hut when all of a sudden, _He_ walked through the door. Rin froze with shock. She hadn't seen him in 10 years. He was just as beautiful as she remembered him. His long, silky, silver hair, his warm, honey-gold eyes, the markings on his face, everything was exactly the , Rin felt love, hate, anger, sadness, happiness, and hope wash over her all at once. Why had he left her? Why was he here? Did he want her to come back?_

"_Rin." his voice was just the same as she remembered. Except, it was filled with...nervousness? He knelt down in front of her. "What is troubling you?_

-Flash-

_Rin lay curled into her lords side. His arms felt so _warm_! They felt so much more wonderful than what she had imagined. If she wasn't able to feel his arms around her, or smell his foresty scent, or see his wonderful face, Rin would've thought she was back in Inuyasha's village. But, no. She was safe in her Sesshomaru's arms. Safe._

-Flash-

_Rin tried to catch up to Sesshomaru. It was a 'game' that he played. If she caught him, he would grant her one wish of her choosing. If he won, Rin would do whatever he chose. And he usually had the same request. Rin felt herself become more tired as she ran. A sudden wave of fatigue washed over her and she stumbled, slowing her run down to a walk. Rin had noticed she got tired more easily lately, but she didn't know why. She found Sesshomaru in the center of the garden. Rin stopped and looked at him, breathing heavily. Sesshomaru smirked._

"_I win, _mate_." He purred out the last word._

_Rin nodded, but suddenly she felt dizzy as another wave of fatigue sent her swaying. She put a hand to her forehead. Another wave hit her and suddenly, she felt her legs give. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was her mate's worried face._

-Flash-

Rin suddenly couldn't take it anymore. She flung the cursed dagger across the room and buried her head in Sesshomaru's chest.

"Sesshomaru," she sobbed. "I can't...I can't...I-"

"Hush, Rin." Sesshomaru said sadly, his own tears coming back. He pulled Rin closer to him and rubbed her back soothingly. After a while she calmed down.

"_It's almost her time."_ the words flashed across his mind and made his soul shatter and his heart clench. _"Please, anyone but my Rin!"_

Sesshomaru felt Rin shift in his arms. He looked down at her. She stared up at him with with large sad eyes. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Sesshomaru became confused. What did she have to be sorry for?

"Rin?"

"I love you." Her body went limp and her hand left his cheek. Suddenly, she went cold, and she lived no longer.

Sesshomaru stared in shock at her for a moment. Rin's lifeless eyes stared up at him, paralyzing him. They didn't look peaceful, they looked sad, regretful. Sesshomaru gently kissed them closed and pulled her closer.

"Rin." he whispered.

"_She's gone."_ Suddenly, the overwhelming truth of his thoughts sent waves of unbearable grief through him. Sesshomaru let out a scream of pain and agony, howling her name to the heavens. The servants throughout the shiro all stopped in their tracks and stared in the direction of the Lords chambers. They all bowed their heads as one and prayed for the safe passage of Lay Rin's soul, and for the healing of their Lord's broken heart.

When Sesshomaru finished his lament, he felt more waves of sorrow wash over him. He gently brushed his hand over Rin's cheek, just as she had done in her last few seconds of life.

"Rin, do not do this to me. Please, little one. Anyone but you."

The waves of sorrow seemed to pick up again and Sesshomaru fell into blackness, tears still streaking down his cheek as he stared at the body of his love, his life, his Rin.

When Sesshomaru awoke, he wasn't where he was supposed to be. He was standing in the far corner of his chamber. He heard some mumbling and walked over to look at the bed. To his shock, he saw himself, laying with Rin pulled tightly to his chest, tears staining his face. He watched as he laid a hand on Rin's cheek and choked out one final sentence.

"Rin, do not do this to me. Please, little one. Anyone but you." And then the light left his eyes and his body went limp. He had died. As he saw this, the reason why became cear to him. _Rin_ had killed him. Her death had caused his heart and soul to shatter, leaving him with nothing left to live for. He had simply given up. Just then, he heard a sound. It was a sniffle. He smelled the salt of tears. Someone was crying. He turned around and if it hadn't already stopped, his heart would've skipped a couple of beats. For there, staring at him with sad eyes, was his Rin. Tears fell down her cheeks, marring her otherwise beautiful face. Sesshomaru stared in shock for another second, then he smiled and walked over to her.

His hand came up and brushed away her tears. Rin stared up at his smiling face for a moment before turning away. "I did this to you." she sniffed. Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up at Sesshomaru. He still smiled at her.

"I'm glad you did." he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Rin immediately responded and wrapped her own arms around his torso. When they pulled apart Sesshomaru pulled his tight against him. "I couldn't have survived without you, my Rin. I love you, never forget that." Rin nodded and pulled herself tighter to him. Then together, they disappeared, and went on towards the next life.

**So, what do you think? Sad, right? I was bawling my eyes out typing this story! 'sniff' please go to the link below and listen to the song. You will see how it inspired me and how much it is alike to this story. I'm sorry if I seriously depressed anyone! Please comment!**


	10. Alternate Ending for Last Chappy

**A/N: ok, so here is the alternate ending of my latest one-shot. I couldn't decide which one was sadder at first, so I eventually thought that the both of them dying was sadder, but this idea was also very sad and had a ring of sense to it. Anywho, ENJOY!**

**Ps: I will have a pole up on my FanFiction account on which one you liked best and why. Don't forget to review! I love it when people review. It makes me type faster :-)**

Sesshomaru felt Rin shift in his arms. He looked down at her. She stared up at him with with large sad eyes. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Sesshomaru became confused. What did she have to be sorry for?

"Rin?"

"I love you." Her body went limp and her hand left his cheek. Suddenly, she went cold, and the Lady of the Western Lands lived no longer.

Sesshomaru stared in shock at her for a moment. Rin's lifeless eyes stared up at him, paralyzing him. They didn't look peaceful, they looked sad, regretful. Unable to take the empty look anymore, Sesshomaru gently kissed them closed and pulled her closer.

"Rin." he whispered.

"_She's gone."_ Suddenly, the overwhelming truth of his thoughts sent waves of unbearable grief through him. Sesshomaru let out a scream of pain and agony, howling her name to the heavens. The servants throughout the shiro all stopped in their tracks and stared in the direction of the Lords chambers. They all bowed their heads as one and prayed for the safe passage of Lady Rin's soul, and for the healing of their Lord's broken heart.

When Sesshomaru finished his lament, he felt more waves of sorrow wash over him. He gently brushed his hand over Rin's cheek, just as she had done in her last few seconds of life.

"Rin, do not do this to me. Please, little one. Anyone but you."

The waves of sorrow seemed to pick up again, and Sesshomaru felt the last of his sanity slip out of him. He felt himself retreat to a deep, dark corner of his mind. Suddenly, her body was mocking him. Showing how weak he was to not be able to fend off a mere weakness.

With a bellow of rage his eyes became red and he slashed Rin's body to nothingness. But her scent still lingered everywhere. The memory of her face taunted him. She was just beyond his reach this time. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He transformed into the firm of a large, silver dog and slashed the shiro and its inhabitants with his poisonous claws and fangs. When the entire place was no more than a black smudge on he earth, Sesshomaru threw his head back and again howled Rin's name to the heavens. His insanity took over his mind, and he took off, destroying everything in his path.

Inuyasha's family was eating dinner when Kagome noticed her mate was distracted by something. At first, it was just his nose twitching. Then his ears joined in the process. He stood up abruptly and walked outside. Kagome reassured her children and handed the baby to her eldest before following Inuyasha. He was staring west, toward his half-brother's territory. Kagome stared in the same direction but saw nothing.

"I can smell Sesshomaru coming." he stated. When Kagome looked at him questioningly, he continued. "Something is following him and he seems...off."

"Off? How?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Now that he is closer, I can smell only two things. Sorrow and _Insanity_." he narrowed his eyes at the last word.

Kagome gasped. A few years ago, a soldier in a nearby village had gone insane when he leaned that his entire family had been kidnapped and tortured to death. Inuyasha had killed him when he hurt one of their daughters, saying that he might hurt someone else and that it was best to put him out of his misery. What could have happened to make _Sesshomaru_ insane? He was always so cold, so calm. The young miko, like many other's, feared him, and she always thought that the only way he could die was if he died in battle. Insanity was a worse fate than death by far.

Suddenly, a deafening roar split the air not too far away and Kagome saw Inuyasha draw Tetsusaiga. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all ran out and joined them. When Kagome saw one of her children try to rush out and see what the matter was, she ordered them to stay inside no matter what. As soon as she turned around a great white dog burst forth from the trees.

"What is that?" Shippo cried.

"My Arrogant-Ass-Brother." Inuyasha muttered, earning an "Inuyasha, be more respectful! He _is_ your brother!" from Kagome.

Miroku surveyed the beast more closely, as it had stopped directly in front of them and seemed to be fighting something. "Lady Kagome, do you sense anything unusual about Sesshomaru?"

Kagome seemed to think of it for a second. "Sadness. Pure sadness. It is emanating from him like an aura." she shook her head. "Inuyasha said he smelled insanity, but is that really it?" They all turned to Sango, who was a demon expert as well as a slayer.

"Demons are not meant to feel emotion. But, when one does, they feel thrice the times of a human. It is why they despise us. We are free to feel and chose our lives, their's are thrown upon them and they are expected to stay the same throughout, or become greater. If something happened to make them feel emotion in great abundance, say a broken heart, then they could very possibly either become insane or die. But, if they do go insane, it strengthens their senses and abilities by thousandfold, making them nearly impossible to kill."

"But, if what Kagome said was true, then what could possibly make him sad at all?" Shippo piped up.

"I don't know and I don't care!" said Inuyasha. He gripped his sword tighter. "He was already a pain in the ass before, the last thing we need is him being a somewhat invincible_ insane _pain in the ass."

Inuyasha wasn't a second to early, because at that moment, Sesshomaru charged at them, snarling and poison dripping from from his fangs and claws.

"WIND SCAR!"

The attack missed Sesshomaru completely. Kagome shot her arrows and Sango threw her giant boomerang, but they were easily missed. Miroku tried some magic sutras, but they disolved when they got within a foot of the great dog. Sesshomaru effortlessly threw Inuyasha aside and into a nearby tree before charging Kagome and the others.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed, struggling to stand. Just as Sesshomaru was about to strike, an even larger silver dog appeared, crashing into Sesshomaru and sending them both sprawling. Sesshomaru barely had time to stand before the other demon pinned him. It barked at him once. Sesshomaru merely snarled. He struggled and tried to shake the larger dog off but it was too strong. It bent down and bit his neck, making Sesshomaru howl in pain before twisting and kicking the demon off of him. The demon rolled and stood so that it blocked Inuyasha and the gang from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru snarled and attacked but the other demon was too quick, it's paw became green from poison and impaled Sesshomaru's side. He fell down and started to shake. He began to to stand but the other demon looked at Inuyasha and something seemed to flow between them. Inuyasha nodded and swung his sword.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

The magic crystals flew through the air and slashed at Sesshomaru's flesh. He fell to the ground, unmoving. A glow grew around him and the form of Sesshomaru grew smaller, eventually turning into the humanoid form of the Lord of the West. He lay face down with his head turned to the side. Giant pieces of adamant stuck out of his back and a pool of blood spilled underneath him. Next to them, the other demon slowly began to turn into its own humanoid form. Or, more specifically, _her _humanoid form.

Inuyasha recognized her as a woman who had came to his own mother when he was small, claiming to be Lady Fumiko, the _mother_ of Sesshomaru. That was how he even knew he had a brother in the first place. She had warned his mother to stay away from Sesshomaru and had asked for them to come to live at her palace so that they could be safe. When Inuyasha's mother had become confused, Fumiko explained that it was because Inutaisho would've wanted them both to live, and would not have wanted Sesshomaru's newfound hatred of humans to hasten their demises. Apparently, even though she was hurt when he left, Sesshomaru's mother had still cared deeply for Inutaisho, and wanted to to rest in death instead of worrying about his new mate and pup. Even if it meant putting up with a half demon and the woman who stole her mate away from her.

Right now, she was just staring at her son, a forlorn look in her eyes. When Miroku tried to move forward to help Sesshomaru's soul find the afterlife, she held out a hand to stop him.

"He is not yet dead." She said in a quiet tone.

Everyone looked closer and saw that Sesshomaru was indeed still breathing. But, what they also saw was much worse. A tear, resembling a liquid diamond, ran slowly down his cheek as the light in his eyes faded. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he muttered a single word that only Inuyasha, Shippo, and Fumiko were able to hear.

"Rin," and Sesshomaru, Lord of the West lived no more.

Fumiko walked over and knelt next to him.

"What have you gotten yourself into, my son?"

She cupped her hands over his body and chanted some sort of ancient spell. A ball of light formed in her hands and she stood, staring at it. All of a sudden, another ball of light flew out of nowhere and flew in circles around her palms. Fumiko raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to show him the way?" The ball if light swirled around her twice and circled yet again around her palms. "Very well." She raised her hands and let the two balls of light fly off into the sky, the same as one might do to a butterfly or a bird. Fumiko sighed and turned towards them.

"You are Inuyasha, correct?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. "It seems that the West is in need of a ruler." she turned towards them. "You are the only living son of Lord Inutaisho. The task must fall upon you to take over in your brother's absence. Do you accept?" Inuyasha looked at his friends, then his village, and finally Kagome. She looked at him and nodded slowly. Everyone else did the same. He turned toward the demoness.

"I accept."

Fumiko nodded. "Very well."

**A/N: SO what do ya think? Good? Bad? Better than the other one? Should I type the original? Aw heck, in the original Rin actually stabs Sesshy and he sings her a song (Anthem of The Angels by Breaking Benjamin) and they both die at the exact same same time and a maid finds them both dead. Should I type it? Idk. Anyway, my next one-shot is going to be a **_LEMON_**, so if you don't like and/or are too young for this (I am too young (13) but thats not important) then I advise that you don't read. Don't say I didn't warn ya. It will even be titled 'Lemon" so again, I warned ya.**

**-MsIdiotGirlofJapan**


	11. Lemon WARNING

**A/N: So, this story is a Lemon. Very citrusy. If you don't like or are under 16, I suggest that you don't read (I am actually throwing this warning at one particular person. You know who you are. You dont HAVE to read this!). This is my first time trying this, so please bear with me. Remember, you HAVE been warned. Not Lolli, Rin is eighteen here.**

Rin walked up to the door of Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. A servant had told her that the Lord requested her presence. Today was Rin's birthday, maybe he wished to grant her a gift. He sis every year and he hadn't yet this year. Rin took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Rin opened the door and walked in. She closed the door, then turned around and bowed.

"You wished to see me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes, Rin." He handed her a small gift box. "I need to give you your birthday present." he smiled, well, _smirked_ at her. Rin grinned widely at him and accepted the gift.

"Thank You, m'lord!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, then his eyes flicked to the gift box in her hands. Rin realized he was waiting for her to open it. She carefully pulled off the pink ribbon and set to unwrapping the gold paper. Inside was a strange kind of box. It was small, barely able to fit in Rin's palm and made of velvet. Rin opened it and gasped.

Inside was a ring. A large diamond was set on gold, with a small ruby on each side. Rin looked at Lord Sesshomaru curiously. There was no way she was worthy of such an expensive piece of jewelry. To Rin's surprise, he wasn't looking at her. He was staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thinking and spoke. "It is a tradition west of the Continent. When a male wishes to marry a female, he will present her with a ring. If she accepts, she wears it on the fourth finger of her left hand. It tells others that she belongs to someone else."

He became silent. Surely she understood what he was asking. His pride prevented him from openly asking her. Today was her eighteenth birthday. Sesshomaru had waited 8 long years for this. He didn't care that she was human, she was different from others. While most looked and ran, she looked and awed. Most considered him a monster, she considered him a prince. It was why he loved her. She didn't fear him, she followed him without question, she _trusted_ him. That was more than Sesshomaru could've ever hoped for.

All of these thought flew through his head within a heartbeat. He continued to stare out the window. Rin stared at him in shock. He wanted to marry _her_? But she was human! For as long as she remembered, he had always hated humans. Rin had often wondered why he even kept her around. And now he was asking her to be his _mate_. Rin thought she could burst with joy. She had always loved Sesshomaru, and now was her time to prove it.

Sesshomaru began to feel uneasy. She was taking too long to answer. Every second felt like a minute, and every minute felt like an hour. Unable to take it anymore, Sesshomaru went over and knelt in front of her.

"Rin, I-"

He was interrupted by her jumping up and flinging her arms around him.

"I accept, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru sat shocked for a moment before wrapping his own arms around her. They sat and embraced each other for a long time. Sesshomaru felt a new emotion bubbling in his stomach. It was...happiness. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Yes, he was happy. He felt content in every way. But, this little ceremony wasn't over. He still had to do one thing.

"Rin," She looked up at him. "I have proposed in the human way. Now, I must have you in the _demon_ way."

**(A/N: Lemon Starts)**

Rin's blush only tempted him further. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Rin's gasp gave him an opportunity and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rin hesitated a moment, before doing the same. Sesshomaru grabbed her, and in a second, they were on the bed. Rin's hands worked their way into Sesshomaru's hair as he let his own hands run all over her body.

After a while, Rin needed air, so Sesshomaru moved on to her neck. As he kissed her, he reached down and untied her obi, tossing her kimono away and inspecting her. Rin blushed as his heated gaze swept over her, causing her to shiver.

"Beautiful." he murmured.

He leaned down and pulled Rin's breast into him mouth, causing her to moan and arch up into him in pleasure. Sesshomaru brought hand up to play with her other breast, while the other hand kept wandering. After a while he switched sides, paying equal homage to Rin's other breast. Soon Rin was moaning and panting and writhing beneath him.

"S-Se-Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru left Rin's breasts and kissed down her stomach. He stopped just above the apex of her thighs and pushed her legs apart. Rin complied and opened her legs wide, opening herself to him. Sesshomaru stuck his nose between her folds and inhaled deeply. Damn she smelled _good_! He slipped his tongue up inside her, tasting her.

Rin's hips bucked at the feeling. She was in pure bliss. She had never imagined anything could feel so _wonderful_. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru's tongue began to move inside of her, and her pleasure increased.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she moaned, trying to keep her hips still.

In felt something, some kind of warm pressure pool in her belly, and all of a sudden, it exploded.

Rin suddenly screamed as her back arched as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Sesshomaru kept up his ministrations, dragging her climax out as long as possible. When he finished his ministrations, he crawled back up and kissed Rin feverishly, making her moan and squirm. Sesshomaru felt his own arousal become almost to the point of pain. He pulled away from Rin slightly and pulled off his haori. Rin sat up and helped him. Once his chest was bare, Rin ran her fingers slowly from his shoulders, down his chest, and over his stomach, all the while kissing his neck. Sesshomaru shivered with pleasure.

When Rin's hands reached the knot holding his pants up, she hesitated a moment, then gently tugged it free. She gently took him in her hands and moved them up and down. Sesshomaru threw his head back in a hiss. He slowly began to rock his hips in time with her hands. Rin began kissing from his neck, down his chest, over his stomach...going lower and lower until she reached her destination.

Sesshomaru was close. He could feel it. Suddenly, Rin's hands disappeared from his member. Sesshomaru nearly growled, but it stuck in his throat when Rin stuck him deep in her mouth. His hands flew to the back of her head and pushed her down further. Rin began to bob her head up and down, all the while swirling her tongue over him. Sesshomaru had to restrain himself to keep from thrusting into her just felt so damn _good_!

He couldn't take it anymore. A low growl ripped through Sesshomaru's chest as he grabbed the back of Rin's head and shoved her all the way down his cock, spilling his seed deep down her throat. Rin swallowed every drop and licked his clean, making Sesshomaru shiver and become hard once again.

He grabbed Rin's shoulders and pinned her down on the bed. He skimmed over her collar-bone and up her neck. Rin shivered and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lined himself up with her, then looked her in the eye, asking a silent question. Rin smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru smiled back, then pressed his lips to hers and he thrust up into her.

Tears slowly ran down Rin's cheeks and Sesshomaru kissed them away. He stayed perfectly still within her, even though it agonized him. She was so damn _tight_! It felt like she was strangling him. It took every ounce of his will power not to fuck the life out of her. But, he stayed still. If he hurt Rin,he would never forgive himself.

After a few more long minutes, Rin shifted her hips and let out a small moan. Sesshomaru slowly started to move in and out of her, rushes of pleasure sweeping the both of them. Rin started to meat Sesshomaru's thrusts, and begged him to go harder, faster. Sesshomaru, unable to deny her, began to move at an inhuman pace.

Suddenly, Rin felt herself explode. Her back arched as her orgasm took her and she screamed. Sesshomaru felt her walls tighten around him, and the he went over the edge. He snarled and bit into her neck, spilling his seed deep within Rin.

**(A/N: Lemon Ends)**

They both collapsed, spent and sated. Sesshomaru rolled them over to the side and pulled Rin close to his chest.

"Are you alright?"

Rin nodded sleepily. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

The demon looked down at her quizzically. She had never used his given name before. It was always "Sesshomaru-sama", or "Lord Sesshomaru", "m'Lord". Even as a small child, she _refused_ to call him by his name. Sesshomaru found that he liked it when she spoke his name. It sounded like she trusted him, like she _loved_ him. He drew the covers up over them and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Rin."

Rin smiled and closed her eyes, laying her head against his chest. "I love you, too."

And they both fell asleep, oblivious to the world around them as dawn crept over the horizon. Neither of them fathomed the surprise they would get when they awoke.

**A/N: So, did I do good? In case you can't guess, here's the 'surprise': its small, cute, has fluffy ears, brown eyes, and a crescent moon on its forehead. You do the math ^.^ Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, I 3 Reviews!**


	12. Don't Leave Me Part 1

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for the wait people. ****_Having a hard time choosing what to type. To help with this, I will be posting a poll on my FF account. It will have a list of all of the stories I have in my head right now, and after most everyone has voted, I will write them in the order of demand. PLEASE vote :-)_**

**Enjoy the story!**

Rin watched in horror at what she saw. She was hiding in some bushes at the edge of a clearing. A waterfall rushed nearby, but she didn't notice any of that.**(A/N: has anyone else noticed that I am addicted to waterfalls and people dying?) **Sesshomaru-sama was standing in the clearing with another demon, and he was severely wounded. A large gash went from his left shoulder, across his chest and all the way down to his hip. There were trails of blood showing everywhere he and the other demon had fought. His kimono was stained and there was also a small puddle of blood at his feet.

The demon across from him was also wounded, but not quite as badly. It held aloft a bloody mace, and it was looking evilly at Sesshomaru.

"Give up, insolent pup! Your life is not worth that of the young human female. Give me the girl, and we can both be on our way."

Sesshomaru only raised his sword a little higher, a sign of challenge in the demon world. He'd be damned if anything were to happen to Rin. The monster shrugged its huge shoulders and swung its weapon again. Sesshomaru blocked it, but the force of the blow threw him backward, making him hit a nearby tree. The demon used the opportunity and lunged at the spot where Rin was hiding.

Rin closed her eyes and awaited death, but it never came. She looked, but she immediately wished she hadn't. Sesshomaru stood infront on her, with the demon's claws going straight through his chest and out his back. The demon roared in frustration, and pulled his arm away from Sesshomaru. He went to swing again, but Sesshomaru was too quick. He swung his sword and an energy wave erupted from it. The demon disintegrated into dust before them.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt very weak. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground. Rin gasped and knelt next to him. His breathing was shallow and blood still spilled from his body in thick gushes. Rin rolled him from his side to his back and inspected him. He seemed to be in pain, his face was pale and his jaw was clenched shut.

Rin stared at him for a second before coming to a decision. She peeled away chunks of his broken armor and set them aside. She opened his haori, and reveled the wound. It looked pretty bad. Rin took her own kimono and ripped strips from the bottom. Taking a few of them, Rin ran over to the river and wet them. Then she ran back to Sesshomaru and began to wipe away the dried blood.

"Why do you even bother, Rin?"

The girl was so startled by the voice that she jumped and dropped the cloth in her hand. She looked at Sesshomaru, who was awake and staring at her. She hesitated a moment, then she answered him.

"I bother because I care, my Lord. I do not wish to see you hurt like this."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute. She _must_ know that he had already lost too much blood, even for a demon such as himself. He was slowly dying, yet here she was, bandaging him up and pretending that he was going to live. Maybe she really did care for him more than he had anticipated. He nodded at her to continue her work, then he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep. At least, death wouldn't hurt so much.

Rin picked up her fallen rag and set back to work. After the wound was somewhat clean, she took the dry strips of cloth and placed them over the gash. When she was done, she closed his kimono and set about making a fire. Soon, the makeshift camp was nice and warm. Rin sat beside Sesshomaru-sama and watched him. He seemed...peaceful.

Rin had never seen him like this. Sesshomaru-sama usually had a look of complete apathy on his face, unless, of course, a demon opposed him, then he usually looked quite angry. Never had she seen him show any other type of emotion. It was...surprising for Rin. She found that she liked this new side of him. She only wished that it would stay. Reaching out, she brushed his silvery bangs from his face.

What would happen if...she was too late? Rin shook her head. No, that wouldn't happen. It _couldn't_ happen. She needed Sesshomaru-sama. She _loved_ him. If he died, she would have no one. Sure, she had friends in Inuyasha's village, but every she had ever really cared for had been taken away from her.

Her family had been murdered by bandits when she was six, and she had been moved to he grandmother's village. When she was seven, though, her grandmother had died, leaving Rin mute. The village shied away from her muteness, and thought her to be possessed. They beat Rin and made her live in a filthy makeshift shack. They used her as a servant girl, and beat her more when she didn't obey or do a good job.

Rin had hoped that things would be different with Sesshomaru. That she could finally be happy. But, things were looking shady. Tears came to Rin's eyes at the though of the chance that her Lord, who had taken care of her since he had rescued her from the wolves when she was eight. She had traveled with him for a year, then she had stayed in his brother's village for several years. When she was sixteen, she had begun traveling with him again.

Over the years, Rin had grown to care for her stoic master, and eventually fell in love with him. She dreamed of a time when they might be together, when he might love her back. Seeing Sesshomaru hurt like this though, threw her dreams away like old trash. Tears slowly began to stream down her face.

If he did die, she would have nothing else to live fore. She would be completely alone once again. Rin didn't want that. She laid down and rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Please don't die on me, Sesshomaru." she sniffed and closed her eyes. "I love you."

"Do you mean that?"

Rin's eyes flew open and she immediately sat up. Sesshomaru was staring at her again.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, it was out of my place to-"

"Answer my question, Rin. Do you mean what you said?" He said it stronger this time, hoping with every fiber of his being that she had.

Rin stared back at him, fear twisting her stomach into knots. "I...yes." She hung her head. "I meant every word." She looked back up at him, believing that he would hate her for it. Demon/Human couple were though to be lower than dirt. Baring half-breeds was punishable by death. Sesshomaru's own father had left his mother for a human princess and sired a half-breed, his younger brother Inuyasha.

Ever since, Sesshomaru had hated humans in their entirety. Rin had grown up hearing how he wished for them to disappear from this world altogether. Why he kept her around was completely beyond even Sesshomaru's knowledge.

Rin expected to see rage on his face, but instead she saw something completely different. He now faced the sky with his eyes closed. Then, something happened that nearly made Rin's heart stop. Very, very slowly, a smile stretched across his face. Rin had never seen him smile before. Never. It just wasn't something that her lord did. She had learned once from Jaken, his old vassal, that whenever he smiled, it meant someone was about to meet an early death.

Rin hung her head in shame. He _did_ hate her. He hated her and he was going to punish her for her insolence. Rin felt her heart grow cold and shatter into a hundred pieces. Sesshomaru-sama, her savior, her light, the only person who had cared for her since her families death, was going to kill her. Tears ran down her face and she choked back a sob.

Rin felt a hand on her cheek and she flinched away, scared of what the claws on that hand might do. When she did this, Sesshomaru was surprised. Didn't she just admit that she loved him? Why was she scared of him? Why did she cry? Was she ashamed of her love for him? Or, could it possibly be that she was afraid of his reaction?

Sesshomaru had realized that he loved the girl a long time ago, back when she was still only a pup. At first, he had thought it to be a fatherly type of love, considering the fact that he had raised her since she was eight and a half. But, when she became older, he realized that he had been wrong. He loved the girl more like a mate, and began to think about a life with her.

Sesshomaru thought back to their travels. Jaken had long since left his service, but now Sesshomaru realized the message he had sent the kappa, and from him on to Rin. She thought that he would hate her because he hated his father for mating a human.

She thought that he believed her to be nothing more than an experiment to test the power of Tenseiga, the sword left to him by his late father. Rin believed that he would kill her. Sesshomaru suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to right her wrong ideas. Slowly, and quite painfully, he sat up and pulled her into an embrace.

"Rin," he purred.

Rin gasped and froze. Sesshomaru was...hugging her? Why? Had she not just disgraced him and his entire family line? He was the last pureblood in his family other than his mother, he needed to mate a demoness. Yet, he was embracing her? Reluctantly, Rin pulled away from him. She stared him in the eye.

"Why-"

"Because I love you as well, Rin." he smiled that somewhat creepy, yet kind of beautiful, smile again. He reached out and pulled the completely shocked Rin back into his arms.

Rin, being pressed against Sesshomaru's chest, listened to his heartbeat. It was growing slowly fainter, and slower. His breathing slowly shallowed and it seemed like it took him an effort to breathe. Rin suddenly fully realized that he was dying. The pain and loss of blood from the wound was making him delirious. Rin shook her head and, with eyes full of tears, she pulled away from him again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are not yourself! You need a doc-"

This time, Sesshomaru didn't silence her with words. Rin's eyes grew wide, completely shocked now. Was Sesshomaru-sama really..._kissing_ her? Rin's first thought was that she was dreaming. But, if it were a dream, she might as well enjoy it as much as she could. She closed her eyes and began to return the kiss. After a few more seconds Sesshomaru pulled away from her.

"Am I still crazy, Rin?"

Rin opened her eyes and stared at him. She opened her mouth but, suddenly she couldn't speak. It dawned on her that he truly did love her. The demon she had loved since she was a small girl, the only creature that had ever truly cared for her since her grandmother's death, returned her feelings. And he was dying. The irony of the situation washed over her, and she couldn't contain it. All at once she felt joy, sorrow, hope, fear, love, anger, and hate.

Rin was happy that he loved her, yet she was sad that he was dying. She hoped that he would somehow live, yet she was scared because she knew that he wouldn't. She was angry with the fates for steeling every shred of her happiness. She loved him with all of her heart, yet she hated him for leaving her so suddenly. All of this brought tears to her eyes, and it was too much. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his chest, and cried.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer and held her tightly. He knew everything that she felt, humans were so easy to read. He almost felt the same way, but he also felt pity. This little human had gone through so much, and she deserved none of it. She had faced nearly every disaster imaginable, yet had never done anything wrong. This made Sesshomaru pull her even tighter.

"I'm sorry, little one."

They stayed like that for a while. It seemed like they were trying to draw each other into themselves. After a few minutes, Rin's tears dried up, and she felt completely hollow. It seemed like her soul was fading in time with the demon holding her, problem was, she was never going to get them back. Rin closed her eyes and listened to His heartbeat, then realized with a start that he was asleep.

Sesshomaru was too weak to keep sitting up for long, and lost the energy to even stay awake. Rin laid him back down and looked at his face. That peaceful look was mocking her. It was so beautiful, yet so hard to look at all the same. He looked like he hadn't a care in the world, yet his eyes, the had looked sort of...sad before.

Rin couldn't take it anymore and laid down beside him. She took his arms and wrapped them around her, clasping his hands in hers. He pulled her closer in his sleep, pressing her back to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and muttered something incoherent. Rin's sorrow grew at this, and she closed her eyes. She longed for the blissful ignorance of sleep. After a few more moments, she finally got her wish.

"Rin."

The said girl mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. Sesshomaru tried again, louder this time.

"Rin."

Realizing that he was calling her, and hearing how suddenly weak he sounded, Rin sat up and stared at him. Sesshomaru looked her straight in the eyes.

"Remember what I say now. I love you, and I will always be there for you. I promise." His eyes became very sad and his hand came up and brushed the tears from Rin's face. Her own hand came up and covered his, holding it to her cheek.

"Sesshomaru?"

He coughed and blood began to spill from his mouth. His eyes caught hers again.

"I promise." he whispered, and the light from his eyes faded into nothingness. Rin began to panic. She dropped his hand and grabbed his face, turning it to face her.

"Sesshomaru!"

A wind picked up and Sesshomaru turned into dust. As he did, the wind snatched it away, and the dust dissolved into air. The last to go was his hand, which seemed to be reaching for Rin. Soon, all there was left was his empty, blood-stained haori, and his bloody boa.

"No," Rin whispered, tears blurring her vision. "Sesshomaru." her voice gained volume, and suddenly, her sorrow hit her full force. She struck her fists on his haori, as if trying to strike the creature who left it, and screamed as loud as she could.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Then she collapsed, unable to contain her broken heart, and cried.

"Sesshomaru. Don't leave me." she whispered. "Come back...come back...Sesshomaru."

She didn't know how long she was there, all she knew was that her love was gone. And she wasn't going to get him back. So lost in her sorrow, poor Rin never noticed the man picking her up, wrapping her in the bloody kimono, and walking away with her into the forest.

Lord Akio ran through the forest. He didn't know what, but something was wrong. Could his stepson have gotten in trouble again? Could a demon be invading on his territory? Could it be mere human bandits? Maybe all three? Whatever it was, Akio was going to find out soon.

"SESSHOMARU!"

The dog lord stopped in his tracks. Sesshomaru? As in his stepson, Sesshomaru? What could be wrong with the boy? The voice that said his name...it sounded so _heartbroken_. What could possibly be wrong? Akio turned mid-step and ran in the direction the scream came from. A knot of fatherly worry winding in his head.

Soon, Akio came across a clearing. A terrible odor suddenly assaulted his nose. It smelled heavily of death, sorrow, and blood. Sesshomaru's blood. Why? What had his stepson done? The next thought that came to mind gave Akio the chills.

"_Fumiko is going to have a heart attack."_

Akio drew his attention to the middle of the clearing. A young human female lay there, covered in blood. She seems to be unconscious, but her eyes were open, tears pouring down her cheeks. Akio tilted his head to the side. The girl smelled a lot like Sesshomaru. But, didn't he hate humans? So, why was she crying then? Akio shook his head. His head was overloaded with questions.

Walking closer, Akio noticed several things about the scene before him. For one, she was laying on a very bloody, silvery silk kimono top. The fact that it looked too much like Sesshomaru's haori was doing nothing for Akio's nerves. The girl was clutching it like a lifeline. As if it would somehow save her.

Second, was the fact that the girl was indeed very pretty. Akio had heard rumors of his stepson traveling with a human child, but Akio had thought them to be just that...rumors. Never had he imagined that Sesshomaru would keep the girl around, forget about ever dying for one. She had long, silky, black hair, chocolate eyes and lovely tan skin. She looked like she could be some kind of nymph, yet her rounded ears marked her as human.

And the third, and most unsettling, fact was that she was whispering Sesshomaru's name over...and over...and over. It was like a mantra in the poor things head.

Akio looked around the clearing once again. Whatever had caused all of this was either dead or long gone. He looked back at the girl. She seemed...lost. Like she didn't know what to do anymore. Akio leaned down next to her. She smelled heavily of flowers, tears, blood, and, oddly, Sesshomaru. She had the answers to his questions.

As gently as he could manage, Akio wrapped the girl in the haori and picked her up. She clutched the bloody kimono and leaned against his chest. Akio stared at her. Something at the back of his head told him that she had gone through many hardships. How he knew this, he had absolutely no idea. He turned forward and began to walk. His and Fumiko's estate was not far from here, it would only be a days walk. Fumiko would be able to help. She knew Sesshomaru better than anyone, even Sesshomaru himself. Hopefully, she would know who this young girl was.

Rin awoke to the feeling of warmth. She was in large bed, in a large, lovely furnished room. She was wrapped in fur quilts, and she felt clean from head to toe. She hated all of it almost immediately. What reason did she have to be comfortable? Why did she have to live, while everyone else dies? Why did she have to suffer so much? First her parents, then her grandmother, then her Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru...

Rin felt the ache where her heart should be grow slowly and painfully. Big, fat tears washed down her face, an expression of pain taking over her features. What had she ever done wrong? Was it something from a past life? Or, was she supposed to suffer? Did someone hate her for some reason? All that Rin knew was the overwhelming, all-consuming heartbreak that resided within her. Nobody could comfort her, make her feel better. The only person who could was gone forever.

Rin rolled over and pulled one of the blankets closer around her, trying to remember the wonderful feeling of _his_ arms around her, when she noticed that it wasn't a blanket at all. It was Sesshomaru's haori, freshly washed clean from all of the blood and tears that had already soaked it. An image of him flashed before Rin's eyes and she brought the cloth up to her face.

Yes. Even deep down below the scent of soap and water, was the foresty scent of the silk's master. Rin took a deep breath, trying to ease her loneliness, but she only seemed to make it worse. More tears fell from her eyes and she closed them. She thought with all of her heart the words she wanted so desperately to ask him, to tell him, to hear him say. Rin longed to feel safe in his arms again, but it simply wasn't meant to be.

Rin wrapped the haori all the way around her and buried her nose in it. She imagined again the feeling of his arms around her, his voice when he admitted his love for her, his beautiful honey-gold eyes when he promised to always be there for her. Always. And just before Rin slipped into unconsciousness, she spoke the words that plagued her mind.

"You broke both your promises. You can't ever be here for me. You left, and you can never come back. I thought you would never abandon me again. You lied to me. You have just torn everything from me, yet I still love you. I love you more than I can bear. And the more you love someone," she choked. "the more it hurts when they leave forever. I hope you always know that I love you with all of my heart, but sometimes...I wish I didn't. It hurts too much. First when I thought you could never love me when you were here, and now when I know you love me and you are gone forever. I'm sorry." And, again, poor Rin cried herself to sleep.

The next time Rin awoke, it was to the sound of voices. She sensed a presence behind her, two in fact. Wishing to remain undisturbed, she evened out her breathing and stayed perfectly still as she listened to the two people behind her.

"Do you know who she is?" a man's voice asked. It sounded older, wiser than most demon's voices.

"Hmmm. She looks like the small girl my son once traveled with. Her name is Rin, I believe. She has grown remarkably. I am surprised she is even human." This time it was a female's voice. And a familiar one at that. Too familiar.

"Were you able to find anything about Sesshomaru's whereabouts?" the man asked again.

The woman sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. He died protecting this girl from an opposing demon. The demon nearly ripped his whole chest out and he bled to death. It seems he was much more like Inutaisho in many ways."

"What should we do with the gir-, um... _Rin_ now?" The man asked again.

"We will keep her! What else would we do, Akio?" the woman seemed hysteric. "My son _died_ protecting this child, and so it was obviously his wish for her to live on! In love and respect for my boy, I am going to do whatever it takes to help her! I don't give a damn what species she is!"

"I know, Fumiko, I know. I understand and agree whole heartedly. Sesshomaru wasn't my son, but I love him as my own anyway. I was just implying what we should do to comfort her. When I found her, she was covered in blood and tears. And a few of them not her own. Sesshomaru probably would have made her his mate if given the chance. And, considering her state of mind at the time, she probably loved him as well. When she awakes, she will be as if the life and soul was sucked out of her. We need to find a way to mend her heart before she finds a way to join Sesshomaru."

Rin felt her eyes sting. She was in Lady Fumiko's palace. Lady Fumiko was Sesshomaru's mother, and that also meant that she was where Sesshomaru had spent his years growing up. This castle was crawling with stories about him, stories that would make her already tattered soul fray more. And on top of that, these people wanted to help her. That was something rare for Rin, and she felt a lump form in her throat. Rin managed to remain still, but she was unable to hide the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Akio!" Fumiko scolded. "Watch what you say around her! She is _not_ as asleep as you may think, she merely wishes to be left alone. You probably just hurt the poor thing more!"

Footsteps were heard and Rin felt a hand on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the demoness in front of her. Lady Fumiko looked a lot like Sesshomaru. Too much like him. She had the silver hair, the gold eyes, the crescent moon, the angle of the eyes...it was too much for Rin. More tears spilled down her face as she stared up at the Lady.

"You poor girl. So young for such a tragedy."

She pulled Rin into a hug and Rin, who was so filled to the brim with emotion, let her. But, can one really blame her? She has gone so long with no shoulder to cry on, with no guidance whatsoever. She had to learn her way through instinct ever since she was small. Everyone she had ever loved had died, leaving her with no one. Even her wonderful Sesshomaru, in their few short moments of passion, hadn't been able to assuage her thirst for the love only a family could give. And now, someone was opening their arms for her, so she took the opportunity and savored it, for it has been a long time since she felt this. The comfort of a mother's arms.

They sat there for hours, with Rin attempting to release all of her pent up emotion on Fumiko's shoulder, and Fumiko trying to comfort her. Akio watched for a moment, then he left the room. He walked up and down stairs and through long, endless hallways. Eventually he came across a part of the palace that hadn't been used in a while. Akio walked and walked until he came across a special door. It had a wooden sign above it, written in messy handwriting only an impatient 5-year-old could manage.

'Sesshomaru'

Akio pushed open the door and walked into the room. This was the room that Sesshomaru had grown up in. The walls were pale blue, as was some of the furnishings. The others furnishings were draped in gold. A medium sized bed lay in a corner next to a whole wall of almost every kind of book you could imagine. A pile of toys, a messy, half-painted-on easel, and an over stuffed armchair took up the rest of the room. On the far wall, a door opened up into the lush garden.

But Akio was not here to admire the layers of dust coating the old nursery, he was here to speak to the demon spirit that was staring at him from across the room.

"You know what has just transpired?" the spirit nodded. Akio's eyes narrowed at him. "Then you should know why I'm down here."

Sesshomaru thought for a minute, then he answered. "I would've thought you to understand. I love Rin, regardless of the fact that she is human." he turned to look out the window. "I know her, can practically read her like a book. If I let her see me, then it would crush her. Humans cannot speak the language of the dead, I will just be a floating image to her." Sesshomaru seemed to gaze off into space. "Something to torture her." he whispered.

Akio shook his head. "Telling her that you _loved_ her is what is torturing her! I can only begin to fathom what she has gone through, and you just overflowed her cup with more heartache."

"It is true what you say, Akio. But I made a choice, and even then she tried to deny it." Akio raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "She said I was insane from pain and blood-loss."

"She may have been right." When Sesshomaru glared at him, Akio put his hands up in defense. "I am just trying to make a point here. You never think about _everything_ before you act. Yes you think about the key points, but at the same time you ignore many important facts and little details that also need assessing. And I, having taught you since you were no higher than my knee, know this much better than you do, Sesshomaru."

"I know. You remind me every time I come home."

"Because you always forget it as soon as you leave! Listen, just think this one through for a few weeks. Maybe even talk to your mother. In fact, you _will_ talk to your mother because she is going to hunt you down if you don't. Wait a while and see if Rin is ready. Or, if necessary, don't show yourself at all."

With a final glare toward the spirit of his stepson, Akio left the room. Sesshomaru turned and stared out the window. A large knot of guilt welled up inside his stomach. What Akio didn't know what that Sesshomaru was already to much aware of what he had done. He had gone upstairs some time ago to check on Rin, and found her awake. He had been about to show himself to her when she had spoken. And her words cut him where no blade could.

"_You broke both your promises. You can't ever be here for me. You left, and you can never come back. I thought you would never abandon me again. You lied to me. You have just torn everything from me, yet I still love you. I love you more than I can bear. And the more you love someone, the more it hurts when they leave forever. I hope you always know that I love you with all of my heart, but sometimes...I wish I didn't. It hurts too much. First when I thought you could never love me when I had you, and now when I know you love me and you are gone forever. I'm sorry."_

After that, Sesshomaru had been to afraid of upsetting her more to even enter the room again. He had hid in the quiet abandoned nursery for 2 days. How much had he truly hurt his poor Rin? Even now, he could smell her tears running free like a stream. Sesshomaru held out his hand and a small collection of water droplets gathered there. They were Rin's tears. Immediately he felt her overwhelming sorrow and loss. In that moment, Sesshomaru swore that he would never again hurt her like he had. Even, if it meant never seeing his Rin ever again.

Fumiko watched Rin sleep with a motherly gaze. The poor girl had cried for several hours before dozing off. What horrors had she been through? What cruel tragedies had life thrown at her? Even with all of those tears she had spilled, Rin still seemed as if there were still so much she had locked away. How much could a single human go through in one life?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mate walking into the room. She turned to him.

"Did you find him?" Akio nodded. Fumiko frowned. "And what did you say to him?"

"The usual. I think he listened this time though. He seemed...different...than normal."

"I am not surprised he has changed. He was gone a long time, Akio, two hundred years. He is no child anymore."

"Trust me, I know that fact well." Fumiko stood and laid a hand on Rin's forehead. After thinking a moment, she walked to the hallway and turned to a passing mouse-demon maid. "Sajrah, call some of the other maids to carry on your work. Should Lady Rin wake up, you shall be her lady's maid. Tend to her every need and tell her that she is invited to diner in the dining hall at sundown. But, until then, have her rest."

"Yes, my Lady." Sajrah curtsied and scurried off down the hall. Fumiko turned and walked the other way towards the other end of the castle. Eventually, she entered a grand throne room and sat there. Reaching over to a table at her left, she rang a small bell and a young boy appeared.

"Malo, head to the nearest town and hire a tailor. Bring back some new silks as well."

"Yes, my Lady!" The boy nodded and took a small pouch of coins from Fumiko. He then ran as fast as he could out of the door. Akio, who had watched the ordeal with the maid as well, watched the kid go with interest. He raised an eyebrow at his mate. Fumiko merely sighed.

"If Rin is going to stay with us she will need certain necessities. I must say, my old yukata is a little big on her, she will need some new kimonos. And she will also be moved to a different room. One overlooking the gardens. Yes, that would do nicely." Fumiko seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. She snapped out of it and shook her head. "We must keep her active if she is to keep her mind off of Sesshomaru."

Akio nodded his agreement. Rin would need the comfort of distraction soon as she found consciousness. It was necessary for many reasons. Especially if she ever wanted to see her Sesshomaru again.

Rin awoke feeling empty and...light. It seemed as of a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She vaguely remembered Sesshomaru's mother, Fumiko, wrapping her arms around Rin and letting her cry. Rin had cried about everything she had been too scared to cry about before. She cried for the death of her parents, the death of her grandmother, the pain the abusing villagers had inflicted upon her, the pain of the wolves teeth in her flesh, and for the loss of her Sesshomaru-sama.

Rin felt relieved, like a part of something had disappeared from her chest. But, the rest of it was still there, and it liked to make itself known. But, laying around crying was not going to bring him back, so Rin slowly stood and made started her way to the door. She was immediately stopped by a servant girl.

"Please Lady Rin, Lady Fumiko instructed that you rest." She gently tugged Rin's arm until the sad girl complied and curled up on a plush couch. The servant girl helped her, then stood and bowed to Rin.

"Lady Rin, I am Sajrah, your ladies maid. I shall tend to your every wish, you need just ask and it shall be yours."

"_If only she could give me _exactly_ what I want, but that is impossible...Sesshomaru..."_ Rin thought. She gave Sajrah a half-hearted smile. "Thank you, Sajrah. You need not call me 'Lady', for I have never gained the title."

"But, you _have_ earned the title. You are the young Lord Sesshomaru's intended life-mate, it would be very disrespectful if I did not use the title."

Rin stared at the young servant girl. She was...Sesshomaru's _intended_ _life-mate_? But, Sesshomaru had never...done anything to make that...he barely ever even touched her...she should have a mark... Rin reached up with a shaky hand and felt her neck, and her blood ran cold. She felt a small raised lump on her shoulder/ Exploring it a bit, she found that it was crescent shaped. She suddenly felt very dizzy.

"Forgive me, Rin-sama! I forgot-"

"It's alright, Sajrah. I must get used to the idea, if I am ever to live without him...without-"

Rin felt her tears again, but shook her head to clear it. Maybe if she ate something, she could sleep again. Her stomach growled its agreement. Rin looked at the girl in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but Sajrah cut her off.

"I sensed you were to wake soon, so I sent a servant boy to the kitchens. I didn't know what you would favor so I had him bring chicken rice and some sushi. I hope that is satisfactory, my Lady."

Rin smiled again, a little brighter this time. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Sajrah."

The maid blushed. "It was nothing on my part, my Lady. I simply have sharp senses."

A servant boy arrived a few minutes later with a tray full of chicken-rice, various sushi, and some fresh spring water. Rin ate slowly, so as to not overload her aching stomach. While she ate, she was informed that she was invited to dinner at sunset with Lady Fumiko. She also learned that she had been at the palace for a whole week. When she was done, the boy gathered the tray and left. Rin lay on the bed again and soon felt herself drifting off into sleep. The last thing she heard before she slept was Sajrah shoving logs around in the hearth, trying to coax the warm glow to a lively blaze.


	13. Don't Leave Me Part 2

**A/N: Part two is here! YAYAYAYAYAY! This story is taking me fricken FOREVER! At least I can take a break and continue with Letting Go for a while now ^.^ Please Read and Review!**

Rin followed Sajrah through the many halls and corridors. The palace was indeed a large one, and the halls and doors seemed to be endless. Eventually, they came across a large set of ornately double doors. Sajrah turned and bowed to Rin.

"This is the dining hall, my Lady, Lady Fumiko is expecting you. I shall wait here to help you back to your room."

"Thank you, Sajrah."

Rin nodded to the girl and took a deep breath. She straightened the kimono she had changed into and walked into a large room. Lady Fumiko sat at one end of a large table that was filled with food. As soon as Rin entered, Lady Fumiko looked up and smiled.

"Rin, I see you have finally awakened. Please, come join me." she pointed to a seat next to her. Rin walked over and sat in the directed seat, looking at all of the food laid out on the table. There was sushi, chicken rice, szechuan, fruits, roasted vegetables, and a number of other dishes. Rin stared. She had never seen so much food in one place in her entire life. Beside her, Fumiko laughed.

"Eat as much as you want, child. You must be hungry."

Rin looked at her for a moment before slowly taking her plate and filling it with food. She was in the middle of some hot noodle soup when something caught her eye. She looked up and saw a painting of three very familiar people.

One of them was Lady Fumiko, smiling and dressed in an elaborate pink kimono. Next to her was the demon Rin recognized as Lord Akio. His long black hair was pulled back and he wore silver armor. One of his hands was on the shoulder of a young boy. Rin realized with a start that the child was Sesshomaru. He didn't look any older than eight. His hair was back and he wore a pale blue kimono. He was smiling, his fangs sticking out slightly, giving him a very adorable, childish look.

The picture was beautiful. Rin found herself staring at it. She jumped when Fumiko spoke next to her.

"It is my favorite painting of us. Back before he grew up and became so...cold."

Rin turned towards her, setting her chopsticks back down next to her plate. Fumiko smiled.

"You are curious to my son's life, ne?" Rin nodded. "Ah, he used to be such a lively boy. So full of energy and life. That is, until he met his father. You see, me and Inutaisho were forced together by an arranged marriage. I was only a tool to give him a full blooded heir. We were good friends, but we never loved each other. The first chance after Sesshomaru was born, I begged him to leave, and he did."

"I later found and married Akio, who had been my friend ever since I was a child. You could call us 'childhood-sweethearts' if you want." she sighed. "Akio and Sesshomaru had a special connection, one that only father and son could maintain. Sesshomaru was brought up believing that Akio was his true father. But, when Sesshomaru was eleven, Inutaisho appeared out of nowhere, and he was told of his true heritage. It took him a while, but eventually he accepted it."

"But, oh did he _hate_ his father. He always said that Akio should have been his real father, not Inutaisho. Inutaisho was the reason why my boy became so cold. He trained the boy in swordplay, battle strategy, the martial arts, the geography of the land, anything that Sesshomaru needed to take over the West. He was a relentless teacher, I had to tell him off multiple times because he was working the boy too hard."

"Sometimes Sesshomaru would come home and sleep for a couple days straight, and if we ever raised our hand for something even as small as brushing the hair out of our eyes, he would flinch. Sometimes we even found long scars on his body. Several times he refused to even go with his father, and Inutaisho came here and took him by force. I swear I nearly _killed_ him for it. That baka dog had no right to do that to _my_ son, I don't give a damn who he thinks he is!" Fumiko sighed. "But, such is life."

"When Sesshomaru turned nineteen, he finished his education and was given control of the lands. He was a good ruler, but he had... changed. He was no longer my warm little boy. No, his father had hardened him, made him believe that he wouldn't get anywhere in this world without making himself the most powerful, the most skilled. He made him believe that it was good to be feared, that others should bow down to him. It was _Inutaisho_ who taught Sesshomaru that humans were lower than dirt."

"He was never taught of their true values, only their weaknesses. I nearly killed Inutaisho myself for it. Then, he greatly confused Sesshomaru when he mated the human princess. He never understood. If that baka hadn't already been dead at the time I would've made him explain to my boy. It seems now though, he understands perfectly."

When Rin confusedly turned her head to the side, Fumiko laughed. "You taught him the true values of humans. Humans, other than faeries, unicorns, some dragons, and angels, are the most pure of creatures. But, they are also the most easily corrupted. That is why many look down upon them. But, some humans remain pure throughout their lives, which is very rare. You are like that, Rin. You taught my boy to be himself again, to be who he once was. I thank you for that."

Rin nodded and looked down. She had never known...how much Sesshomaru had gone through. How hard it must have been, all of those years learning under a cruel teacher, and had to deal with the fact that it was his _father._ Poor Sesshomaru...

"Rin," the said girl looked up at the demoness next to her. "one of my demonic gifts is to sense the feelings of others. You meant more to my son than you know. You were his world, everything that he could have ever wished for. I know this because he told me. One day, several years ago, he came home for the first time in a hundred years, and gave me this." she pulled out from her pocket a small gift box, wrapped in pale pink and gold. "He said it was for his future mate, but that he was unable to give it to her at the moment. I was to protect it until he came for it. Since he is now...unable...I believe you should have it." She handed the gift box to Rin.

Rin looked at Fumiko for a second, then at the box in her hand. She stared at it for a moment, the last gift from the person she most deeply cared for, then tugged at the pink silk ribbon. She gently pulled the gold paper off, and when she went to open the box, a folded up piece of paper fell out. Rin picked it up, opened it, and teared up at what she read.

Rin,

I built a wall of ice,

but you melted it.

I made myself hard as steel,

but you made me bend.

I was immovable as stone,

yet somehow you moved me.

All the world cowered before me in fear,

but you smiled at me with love.

Others looked and saw a monster,

but you looked at me and saw a prince.

Brave men scattered before me,

but you followed without asking.

You have weakened me,

but in you I have found strength.

I have sought out danger for your sake,

yet you have become my peace.

You have exposed my secret heart,

then sheltered it with your own life.

I am not the demon I once was,

I am less, yet somehow much more.

In my moments of doubt,

I wonder why I suffer your presence.

But, in the darkness of my soul, I know.

I love you, My Mate, My World, My Life.

My Rin.

Never forget: I will always love you.

-Sesshomaru

**(A/N: I did not write this poem, I got it off a picture of a poem about these two that I found on Google. Some alterations have been made. All credit to original author.)**

Rin slowly opened the box and pulled out a heart shaped gold locket. Written on the front in silvery lines were;

Sesshomaru

Rin

Rin hurriedly opened it, letting her tears fall. "Forever" was written on the left side, and on the right side was a small, hand-drawn picture. It was of them, except Sesshomaru was holding her. They both smiled at the outside world, as if theirs was perfect. Rin closed the locket and put it around her neck.

"_I love you too...My Sesshomaru. I love you..."_

"Rin," Rin looked up again at Fumiko, whose eyes were solemn. "Sesshomaru still walks this world as a spirit. You can see him, even talk to him, if you wish. Those is my family line have always had the ability to see, talk to, and understand the language of spirits. We are able to give this gift to other's, but only if they want it. But, spirits cannot appear in broad daylight, they must avoid the sun. You may get to see Sesshomaru, but only at night. Do you wish to see him?"

Rin thought for a moment. Her head began to go dizzy. She could see him? Talk to him? The overpowering desire to feel his arms again rushed over her. But, he would still be dead. It wouldn't be the same without feeling the warmth of his embrace, or the steady beat of his heart. But, it may be worth it...just to look into his eyes once more. It was decided.

"I miss him." she whispered.

Fumiko nodded her understanding and placed her hand on Rin's forehead. She muttered something in a different language, then replaced her hand at her side.

"I hope you have made the right choice, young one. This gift is not for the faint hearted." her eyes softened.

Rin smiled at her. "Thank you, Lady Fumiko."

"There is no need for you to use my title, Rin. You are the mate of my son, we are on the same level. Call me 'Mother' if you wish"

Rin nodded. "Thank you...Mother."

"_I love you too...My Sesshomaru. I love you..."_

Sesshomaru looked up at the ceiling. So, mother has given Rin his gift. That locket had been made for Rin's sixteenth birthday. But, when he had gone to give it to her...Sesshomaru had found that he couldn't. The next day, he had brought the locket to his mother and told her to take care of it until he returned for it. Never had he anticipated that …...he would never have the opportunity to give it to his Rin.

It was decided. Tonight, he would reveal himself to his mate. She wouldn't have to suffer alone anymore. Those tears would never mar her beautiful face ever again. She wouldn't cry herself to sleep every night from now on. He was going to hold her until the pain left. She would smile and be the wonderful little human that he had given his life for. She would be happy again. Sesshomaru swore his dead soul upon it.

Rin sat on the plush couch in her room, staring blankly at the fire. What if...Sesshomaru didn't want to see her? What if she truly didn't want the gift and it didn't work? What if she never saw him again? Rin thought that if her heart broke anymore there wouldn't be anything left of it to keep her alive. Her eyes began to blur. Why did he have to die? He was hers! She needed him above all else, depended on him. Without him, Rin felt...lost.

"Sesshomaru." she sobbed.

She hung her head and began to cry for the umpteenth time since his death. Her sadness consumed her so much, she did not notice the hand on her shoulder, or the eyes looking sadly down at her.

Sesshomaru was at loss for words. She looked so _sad_, so _alone_. As if all of the life had been sucked out of her. And it was _his_ fault. He had made her this way. If he hadn't thrown himself in front of that demon, if he had just used his head, his Rin might still have her soul. He might have actually lived with her. They could've had a family. But, he had acted rashly, and Rin was paying for it.

"Rin,"

Her head snapped up and their eyes met. Sesshomaru stayed still for a moment, then he wiped the tears from her face. He gave her a small smile, hoping that she would smile back. The smile fell once he saw her lip quiver. He quickly pulled her close to him, burying his nose in her hair.

"I'm sorry, little-one."

Rin hung her head and cried into his shoulder, her tears running hot and fast. Her sobs shook her entire body, and they came so hard Rin nearly couldn't breath. But she didn't care. All she was able to do was fist her hands and hold him tight to her.

Sesshomaru held her close, as if trying to draw her into him. Every tear that fell from her cheeks seemed to make him colder, and every sob that escaped her lips twisted his heart into small knots. He never meant to hurt her like this, never meant to make her cry. He had only wanted her to be safe...

He slowly pulled away from her, but kept his arms at her shoulders. She wouldn't look up, she just sat there, her sobs shaking her. Sesshomaru lifted her head up with with one clawed finger. Rin reluctantly opened her eyes and looked at him. His face... She reached up and ran her fingers over his crescent moon, down his nose, over his lips. His eyes never leaving her's, Sesshomaru put his hand over her's and kissed her palm. He placed her hand on his cheek and let a small tear escape down his own face.

Rin knew that he was trying to say that he was sorry and that he never meant to hurt her. She knew how much guilt he had thrown onto himself for this. But, a part of her wanted him to feel that way. Wanted him to feel guilty for hurting her. He should have known better than to throw his life away! His life was so much more important than her's! If he loved her, than he wouldn't have died!

As soon as these thoughts ran through her head, Rin regretted them. He didn't deserve those words. He was trying to protect her _because_ he loved her. He didn't want her to get hurt. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him once again, laying her head against his shoulder. In return, he wrapped his own arms around her and whispered into her hair.

"I love you."

Rin noticed for the first time that his body was...cold. She looked harder this time and saw she could see right through him! Her heart clenched. He was still dead. Even though he was there, even though she could see him, feel his arms around her, hear is voice, he wasn't there. He was only an apparition, a ghost. Simply an image of what she wanted, sent from Death to torture her. Her Sesshomaru was truly gone, and she could do nothing to save him.

She hugged him tighter to her, wishing once again for the embrace she had felt that night. The warmth of his arms around her, the feeling of security when he held her. She missed the way he had spoken when he admitted he loved her for the first time, his deep voice so full of warmth that only she had seen. Now, it was only filled with guilt and pity. Rin wished that, even if only for a second, she could have _her_ Sesshomaru back. Just once, before she was consumed by her sorrow.

Sesshomaru visited her every night from then on, oblivious to her inner torture. They never talked, except for the occasional "I love you" or "I'm sorry" from Sesshomaru. He would appear in Rin's room just after sunset, laying down next to her as she slept. He would hold her all night, then leave as soon as dawn crept over the horizon. Usually, Rin would wake up and lay with him, but sometimes, she would sleep or pretend to sleep through his visits.

After two months, Rin couldn't take it anymore. Sesshomaru's ghostly form was so cold, she had to wrap a quilt around her whenever he held her. She could see right through him, his body taking on an other-worldly glow. Rin hated every bit of it. She wanted _him_! Her Sesshomaru! The one who had practically raised her, who had always been there when she needed him, who had been her best friend through thick and thin. She wanted the one who loved her, not a glowing apparition that looked like him.

Rin sat in the library, staring out at the late afternoon sun. Her head swam with its inner tumoil. She pulled away from her thoughts and returned to the book in her hand. It was about the gods, both human and demon. She had picked it up merely because it looked interesting. What she read though, was more helpful than she could have ever dreamed.

_Human God: Lord Kaiya of Life._

_Dwells in the Western Province of Japan, south of the Western Palace in a cave by the sea. Called the 'Life Giver' by locals, and is known for powers in healing people even from death. In legend, humans went to him and traded the life of another for lost loved ones. Also known for love of all life and especial compassion for humans._

Rin stared at the page in disbelief. She could trade her life...for Sesshomaru's? He could live once again, and she could be happy for the for the first time since he had confessed his love for her. His life was so much more important than hers, and he had given it up to protect her. Now, she could return the favor. He would understand. He always understood her.

She would leave in the morning, just after he left. Rin felt her heart speed up a little with excitement. She won't have to hurt anymore, she wouldn't have to feel that cold embrace anymore. She would be able to feel the warmth of his arms again. Tragedy wouldn't be able to follow her this time.

Rin stood and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. She grabbed a bag out of the closet and called for Sajrah. She calmly handed the bag to the awaiting maid.

"Sajrah, can you please run to the kitchen and ask them to fill this with food? I am going on a picnic tomorrow. Can you please ask them to have it ready by morning?"

"Yes, Lady Rin." Sajrah bowed and walked out of the room. Rin grabbed a lighter bag and put a dagger inside for protection. She set that under the bed and then walked down to the garden. She found Fumiko among the roses on the eastern end.

"Mother, I am going on a picnic tomorrow, down by the ocean. I thought it be best if you knew."

Fumiko smiled, glad, and a bit surprised, that the girl appeared more cheerful today. "Thank you. I will tell Akio about your leave. Do not stay away too long, for I shall miss your company."

Rin returned the smile, the first genuine one since long before Sesshomaru's death. "Yes, Mother." Noticing the time, Rin walked back to her room. Sesshomaru stood there waiting, and gave a start to see her smiling as bright as the noonday sun. She ran into his arms and embraced him. Sesshomaru looked shocked for a moment before smiling and returning the hug.

She pulled away and smiled at him. She reached up and brushed his cheek absently. Sesshomaru's eyes went soft, he leaned down and kissed her. Rin returned the kiss, even though it felt icy cold and almost like he was about to fall through her. Rin pulled away laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

Sesshomaru smiled. "I know, little one. I love you too."

Rin awoke just as the sun peeked over the distant eastern hills. She looked around the dark room, strangely pleased that Sesshomaru wasn't there. She quickly got out of bed and dressed. Grabbing her bag, she almost ran down the stairs to the kitchens. She found the bag with her food just outside the kitchen doors. She grabbed it and ran outside.

Rin practically ran to the stables and chose her favorite horse; a silvery white mare. She didn't bother with a saddle or reins, she just hopped on and grabbed the horses mane, as an indian from the books in the library would. Soon, She was flying through the forest, determined to reach her destination.

Rin looked up at the cave. It looked like an ordinary hole in a cliff. But, Rin knew better. She saw the small sign carved into the rockface above the entrance. It was a sign posted by monks and priestesses whenever they sensed a large power in a certain area. It warned humans to stay away, but Rin could sense the purity of the energy in the air. A _godly_ energy. Rin abandoned her horse and lunch by the seaside and walked towards the cave. She hesitated at the entrance, second thoughts threatening to change her mind. Then she swallowed her fears and continued walking.

The inside of the cave was much different further in than the outside. The gray stone walls turned to shiny gold, a sure sign of what dwelled in the heart of the cave. Rin walked into a large, cavernous chamber. An empty golden throne was the only occupant of the room. It must have been the god's throne, so Rin bowed to it.

"Rise, young one. I have been waiting for you." boomed a powerful voice.

Rin looked up into the face of a large man. He was at least ten feet tall, with auburn hair that fell down to his shoulders. He had a matching beard and wore a violet kimono. The god regarded her warily for a moment, then spoke again.

"You wish to trade your life for that of your mate's, yes? Pardon me for prying, but may I ask, why a demon? Why not settle down with one of your own kind? A demon means trouble to most humans, no? Why go against your beliefs?" Lord Kaiya asked.

Rin looked at the floor. "My family was murdered when I was small. I lived with my grandmother for a time, but she died as well. I was beaten by the villagers who kept me, and later mauled by wolves when I was eight." Rin gained courage and began to speak louder, looking up to face the being before her. "Sesshomaru saved me, brought me back to life. He has been by my side ever since. I couldn't help but love him. He was...different...than others. He was kind to me, helped me when no other would. He cared for me-"

The god held up his hand to silence her. "I was wondering what happened to that young soul. It disappeared one day, just after it arrived. I looked far and wide, but I never would have thought that the young Western Lord would have it." he laughed. "Life is full of mysteries, no? Well, small one. I shall grant your wish, but I do believe you have a question for me, hmm?"

Rin nodded. "Yes. I would like to say goodbye to him, to tell him that I love him. I want to feel his arms again. Just a few minutes is all I ask. Please?"

The god nodded. He held out his hand and muttered something incoherent. Rin felt pain rip through her chest and a light formed in front of her. Very slowly, the light grew...until Sesshomaru stood before her.

In the split second that Rin was able to stare at him, he caught her eye. Then, Rin collapsed. Sesshomaru ran over and caught her. He was staring at her with a strange emotion in his eyes, but Rin didn't notice. All she could register was the fact that she couldn't see through him anymore, and how warm and wonderful his arms felt. Rin immediately felt the safety that his body exuded.

"Rin-"

"Don't...speak." Rin suddenly found herself feeling very tired and weak. She snuggled into his arms more. "Just...hold me." She closed her eyes and rested against him for a moment. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, then pulled her close. He held her tightly, feeling how much she struggled to even breathe. They stayed like that for several minutes, Rin savoring the feeling of being close to him.

"Sessh-omaru." He looked down into her eyes. He was startled when he found her smiling. "Don't...save me. I...love...you." Rin's eyes closed and her body fell limp in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru stared at her, shock and pure pain running through him like steel knives. He pulled her tight against him and buried his nose in her hair. He had failed. He had done everything to keep her away from harm, even gone so far as to die for her! Yet, it was all for nothing. She had thrown her life away for him, done the worst thing Sesshomaru could think of. And _he_ had caused this to happen. Sesshomaru felt as if the guilt was going to eat him alive. He hugged her tighter, as if to stop her soul from leaving.

"Rin," he choked through the tears that threatened to overtake him. "I'm sorry."

"Ahem."

Sesshomaru slowly looked up and glared angrily at the human god. It was after all, this accursed being who had helped Rin die. Lord Kaiya raised is eyebrow at Sesshomaru, then continued.

"You _can_ save her you know...without dying yourself, that is." He smirked when Sesshomaru's glare disappeared and he seemed to wait for the god's answer. "You have a magic sword that you used to revive her with before, no? And your mother also has a Meido stone, a gift traded for use of these lands thousands of generations ago, that was also used to revive the girl, correct? Combine them with the magic of Demonic Tears, and you _may_ be able to save her. It should give you the ability to heal a person at least several times, but it _will_ still have a limit. What that limit is, even I cannot foresee. If it works, use it wisely. If not, I am truly sorry."

There was a flash of light and the god disappeared. Sesshomaru looked at Rin's cold face, then nearly fell back in shock. She was still...smiling. All of the pain and stress on her face had practically vanished. She looked surprisingly, very...happy. Sesshomaru had never seen her this joyful. Last night when she had embraced him, he had still been able see the pain etched deep within her features. Even long ago when it was just them traveling, her pretty face always had some kind of strange, sad, human emotion in it. But now...

Sesshomaru felt like he was stuck. He wanted to save her, bring her back to him more than _anything_. He loved her too much to let her go like this. He wanted to see the light in her eyes again. To see that true smile she had once given him. But, she didn't want him to revive her. She had lived a tough life, one filled with pain. She had lost too much, and all she had wanted was peace. Now, she had finally found it, but...

Was this how Rin felt when_ he _had died? Was this the unbearable pain she had gone through? Had he truly made her feel such _sadness_? Sesshomaru felt the guilt wash over him once again. Rin deserved happiness. She deserved to live with the people she loved. She deserved to be cared for by a loving family. Rin deserved peace.

Sesshomaru stood with Rin held bridal style in his arms. He looked at her face once again. He looked away quickly, saving what was remaining of his soul to keep him sane. He walked out of the cave and headed towards his mother's castle.

Fumiko was in the garden when the servant girl came to her. She immediately knew something was wrong. It was Rin's maid, and she smelled of complete shock and fear.

"Lady Fumiko," Sajrah gave a frantic bow. "you must come see this. Lord Sesshomaru...Lady Rin...they...I...in the throne room."

Fumiko's eyes grew wide and she rushed past the scared girl. She used her demonic speed and reached the throne room in seconds. When she opened the door, she nearly fell over. Her son was there, as fit and healthy as any _living_ demon could be. Rin though, was still as stone. The child didn't even breathe. Immediately, the scent of death assaulted her nose. Fumiko walked into the room and glared at her son.

"What happened."

"I-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to think these things all the way though?" The two demons watched as Akio stormed into the room. "Now look at what you did!"

"Akio! Calm down, I sure Sesshomaru has an explanation for all of this," Fumiko turned to her son. "right?"

Sesshomaru stood and told them what had happened and what the god had said. Sesshomaru had to fight back the urge to laugh when their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"She traded her life for yours?" Akio asked when Sesshomaru finished. "Why?"

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin's peaceful face. "I don't know." he said quietly. He didn't know, and that was eating him from the inside out. What had he done to make Rin do this? What pain had he put her through, to make her go through such drastic measures? How much had he made her suffer?

Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by a light jingling sound. He looked up, and found his mother standing beside him. She handed him the medio stone, and smiled at him.

"You will do the right thing. I know it."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment. Then, still feeling slightly stuck, he nodded and took the necklace from her. He picked Rin back up and followed her scent down the hall. Once he got to what he assumed was Rin's room, he walked in and laid her on the bed.

Sesshomaru didn't know how long he stood there, staring at Rin's face. The serenity of it, just ripped his heart out. She seemed to be torturing him with her soft smile and peacefulness in death, while he was left alone to suffer the pain of her loss. She was...mocking him, somehow. He had done this same thing to her, and now she was repaying him for it.

It must have been hours, but suddenly Sesshomaru couldn't take looking at that peaceful face any longer. He unsheathed Tenseiga, and placed it over Rin's body, then he placed the necklace over it. He knelt down and placed a hand on her cheek. He let the pain of what he had done well up inside of him, and let a small tear fall down his cheek.

There was a flash of light and suddenly, Tenseiga transformed. The meido stone was now set deep into the hilt, and giving off a type of other-worldly glow. Sesshomaru picked up the weapon, then turned back to Rin. He was only a bit surprised when he saw the Servants of Death trying to take away Rin's soul, but quickly got over it. He swung Tenseiga over her body, banishing the creatures from Hell back to where they came.

Sesshomaru was almost afraid to see if it had worked. Almost. Relief seemed to smother him when he finally looked. She still lay with her eyes closed and that peaceful expression across her face, but she was breathing. Sesshomaru felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek, and his vision went blurry. He was crying...crying tears of utter relief and happiness.

But, he didn't care. His Rin was going to be alright, and he was going to protect her until the end of her days. Sesshomaru didn't care that they only had a few short decades together, he loved Rin, and he wanted to spent every minute he could with her. Besides, he could always revive her with Tenseiga once again.

He laid down on the bed next to Rin and pulled her close. Then he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Sesshomaru smiled. Everything was back to the way it should be. His Rin was safe in his arms, and it was going to stay that way. Sesshomaru was going to make sure of it.

Rin sat up quickly and frantically looked around. She was...in her room? She also noticed hat she was wearing her old kimono again. So...it had all been a dream? Sesshomaru was still... Rin felt an overwhelming sadness consume her. She was truly alone now. Sesshomaru couldn't come back from the dead, he probably wasn't even a spirit. Rin stood up and walked over to the balcony. She stood there, staring out at the horizon, tears pouring down her face.

She was never going to see him again. Never going to look into those beautiful eyes, or see that loving smile ever again. She would never feel the warmth of his arms around her, and she would never hear his voice. Sesshomaru was gone...forever. Rin couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears, her sobs the most horrible and painful thing any creature had ever heard.

"What do you want from me?" she screamed at the wind. "What did _I_ ever do to deserve this much tragedy? Why do _I_ have to go through all of this?" Rin fell to her knees, crying in agony. "What did I ever do? Why take every shred of my happiness, the torture me with dreams of what it could be?" she whispered. "Why _me_?"

Sesshomaru didn't know when he had fallen asleep. One second he lay next to a sleeping Rin, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear how much he loved her, and the next he was wide awake, and Rin was out on the balcony. He watched as she screamed into the wind, and watched as she fell to the floor in despair.

She believed all of this to be a dream? Why? He had been right next to her the entire time! He had held her all night, yet she didn't believe he was there. Did she want to see him that much? Had he truly hurt her this much? Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

Rin swore she was going insane. She could feel his hand on her shoulder, she could hear him calling her name, but she knew he wasn't there. She swore she could see him in front of her, but she knew that it was only an illusion. Then, the phantom wrapped its arms around her and started to tell her to calm down. Rin screamed and struggled.

"You're not real! Leave me alone! Stop _torturing_ me! STOP!"

Sesshomaru was shocked. Rin _still_ believed him to be a figment of her imagination. It finally occurred to him that she wasn't going to snap out of it if he kept trying to reach her as he normally did. She would expect that, and therefor think that her 'phantom' would do that as well. No, he was going to have to do something he had never done to her before.

He pulled away and watched her. She sat on her knees, sobbing into her hands. She was never going to believe him. No matter what gentle gesture he made, no matter what small, loving phrases he whispered in her ear, Rin was going to believe him to be a figment of her imagination. Then, Sesshomaru did the last thing he had ever wanted to do to her. He reeled beck and slapped her hard across the face.

Immediately, Rin fall to the ground in shock and pain. She looked up to see what had do ne this to her, and was surprised to see her Sesshomaru standing in front if her. At first his eyes were almost angry, then they seemed to soften. He knelt down next to her and looked her in the eye.

Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sesshomaru was alive! He was there, in front if her, just as beautiful and wonderful as the day she met him. Rin's vision clouded with tears. Without warning, she sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared down at her, then wrapped his own arms around Rin's quivering form. They stayed like that for hours, dawn finally breaking by the time Rin settled down slightly. She pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked into his eyes. She reached up and ran her fingers across his face, memorizing every detail.

Sesshomaru took her hand in his and kissed her palm gently. He pulled it away from his face and set it on his chest, just above his heart. Rin's teary doe eyes seemed to bore into him. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. Rin leaned into his touch slightly and her other hand came up to cover his.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and pulled Rin close to him. Rin jumped up and plastered her lips to his. The was one full of sorrow, tears, desperation, longing, and hope. When they pulled away, Rin re-wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and somehow fell asleep there. Sesshomaru let her stay there for a while, then he realized how uncomfortable the floor was. He picked Rin up off the ground and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and then laid down next to her.

The entire time Rin slept, Sesshomaru watched over her. He looked on as once agan, the stress seemed to lift magically from her face, leaving behind some sort of beautiful serenity. She slept well into the day, and it was mid-afternoon by the time she stirred. Rin opened her eyes and stared directly into those of Sesshomaru. Then, for the first time in a long time, Rin had the uncontrollable urge to smile. So she did.

But, for some reason, Sesshomaru didn't smile back. His face remained as solemn as ever. Rin's smile quickly faded and she reached out a hand to brush his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she kept her voice a silent whisper, so as to not agitate the already painful look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru stared Rin straight in the eye. He didn't want to hurt her, but the overwhelming questions were killing him from the inside out.

"Rin, I want to know...why you traded your life for me."

Rin seemed to falter for a moment, then she turned away from him. She leaned into Sesshomaru's arms and seemed to embrace him. Sesshomaru smelled the salt of tears. Somehow, he now thought that he might not want to know anymore. Might.

"I missed you." her voice was so low, even with his sharp hearing, Sesshomaru had to strain to hear. "I wanted to see you again."

"What do you mean Rin? I was right here the entire-"

"No you weren't!" Rin's voice suddenly escalated a few notches, causing Sesshomaru's ears to twitch. "I wanted _you_, not a mere image of you. I wanted to be able to look in your eyes and not see the _wall _behind you! I wanted to be able to embrace you, and not _freeze_ half to death! You weren't there at all! I had to sit there and suffer while an _image_ of you paraded around trying to comfort me, while I _knew_ that you were actually dead and I couldn't do anything about it!...It hurt."

Rin burst into tears and Sesshomaru pulled her close. He had never realized...had never even _thought_...what had he done? The guilt began to eat his insides, starting with is heart. Sesshomaru felt a tear slide sown his cheek...then another...and then another. He buried his nose in Rin's hair, pulling her as close as he could without hurting her.

"I'm sorry, Rin."

Together they laid there until they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. The rest of their lives, Sesshomaru and Rin both stayed together no matter what. Rin learned that she could be happy for once, with a loving family and friends. Sesshomaru learned...well, he learned to use his head for once. He learned to think things through all the way.

They were happy for the rest of eternity, and still are to this day. If you ever see that one happy couple who move from place to place and always seem to be smiling...you didn't here this story from me!

**Ok, so the ending was a little weird, but I needed to do something! I hope you all enjoyed the story, because this will be the LAST time I write a oneshot that is this long! If I had put the together, they would've been 25 pages on NeoOffice! Thats with size 12 font! Please check out the poll on my account, btw. ITS A SITUATION OF LIFE AND DEATH...well, the DEATH of my writing, anyway.**

**-MsIdiotGirlofJapan**


	14. GOOD NEWS!

GOOD NEWS! I just found out that there are several stories that I forgot to mention in my poll! So therefor, I shall write them and post them while I wait for you people to vote! That way I dont get behind in my work, I dont have to bug you awesome peoples too much about voting, and I can stop being bored! YES! *throws fists in the air in triumph * Sorry. Over-excited freak over hear :-) So, KEEP VOTING! And I shall have that next fanfic up for you soon! Happy Holidays my fellow Americans! Oh, and just a reminder. I have a DeviantArt account, and on that account I have a group called #SesshomaruHEARTRin. I have posted a journal with these same story ideas on both places in case you have more choices. Just post a comment with the ones you want and I will be sure to include your vote. This way, you don't have to resort to only picking three. I apologize if you were expecting a story here, but there will soon be one. I PROMISE!

-MsIdiotGirlofJapan


	15. Pain: REDO! btw thats chapter 1

**A/N: ok, so you know the first story I typed? Well...there are parts missing from it that I forgot to type. This version will be soooo much better and a tad bit sadder. And quite a bit longer. And you know the whole fight scene where Sessy is turned to stone? Well...I stole that from the first ever fanfic I thought up. This one was the second. I might type that one eventually...**

**Pronunciation Guide:**

**Mina~Mee-nah**

**Natayumi~Nah-tah-YOU-mee**

Rin cowered behind Sesshomaru. The evil demon's aura was making her dizzy with fear. Rin had been kidnapped hours earlier and now the demon who had done it was pissed because Lord Sesshomaru was standing in front of its lunch. Sesshomaru stood calmly, although inside he was an emotional tornado. How dare this low-life demon kidnap his Rin? What would give him the audacity to even think of such nonsense. The only person allowed to touch Rin was him. Him and no one else. If anything happened to her, he- he- he didn't know what he would do. This demon would pay for scaring his Rin. It would pay dearly. Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"You think a sword will work on me, dog?" the demon chuckled. "You have a lot to learn, pup."

Sesshomaru stayed silent and simply glared at the demon. He raised his sword arms slowly, giving the demon ample time to run away. The demon only laughed and threw a ball of energy at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, suddenly paralyzed, was unable to stop it from hitting him square in the chest. It sank into his flesh and he suddenly felt a cold sensation run through him. Rin watched in horror as her Lord Sesshomaru was turned into stone.

"Hahahahahahaha!" the demon laughed. "The young pups never do learn, do they?" he turned to Rin. "And now for you, my sweet. Nothing to stop me from devouring you now."

Rin turned and ran. The demon walked leisurely behind her. Rin tripped and fell to the ground. A sharp pain flew up from her ankle and somehow she knew it was sprained. She began to look around frantically for something she could use as a weapon. Anything that might help, for the demon was almost upon her. And then, there! A dagger. Rin grabbed it just as the demon lunged at her and flew around to face him. There was a screech of pain, and then the demon fell limp. Rin crawled out from under it.

She got up slowly and limped over to Sesshomaru. He was standing ready to strike with his sword arm raised. He had his famous stoic mask on, but Rin could tell he was utterly shocked by what had just occurred. How could this have happened? The great Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog General Lord Inutaisho, slain by a low life demon. Yesterday, anyone who had heard that would have laughed for hours on end just thinking of it.

But, now, Rin felt broken hearted. Sesshomaru may have been cold and at times heartless, but he had always been so kind to her. So warm, so gentle. It was because of this that she had fallen in love with him. She had been planning to tell him soon but, it was simply not meant to be. He was dead now, just a slab of stone.

Rin walked up to him and, after hesitating a moment, put her arms around him. She felt tears sting her eyes and she unsuccessfully tried to push them back.

"Please don't leave me, m'lord. I _love_ you." she sobbed. "Don't leave me here alone."

Rin was so into her crying that she didn't notice the warmth seeping back into Sesshomaru's body, or the bright golden eyes staring at her in shock.

She _loved_ him? Him, the cold-hearted killing perfection, Lord Sesshomaru of the West. How could someone so innocent, so pure, so _wonderful_, love a monster like him? It was completely impossible! And yet, he had heard her with his own ears. The spell that the demon had thrown at him had only turned his body to stone. His mind was perfectly clear. Her tears had cured him. When she had wrapped her arms around him, he had felt a warm feeling spread through him, banishing the cold and restoring his body to normal. She loved him, but that only put her in more danger. This one defeat, this one little mishap, proved that he might not be able to protect her. Even though he did love her back. With a heavy heart, Sesshomaru reached up and placed a hand on Rin's shaking shoulder.

"Rin."

Rin was so startled by his voice that she immediately backed away from him, putting all of her weight on her bad ankle. She fell with a cry of pain, only to be caught by his awaiting arms.

"You are hurt." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama. I was unaware that you were conscious. It was out of my place to-"

"Rin, you do not need to apologize to me." he stood and helped her on her feet. "Can you walk?"

Rin nodded and shrugged away from his arms, only to be caught by them again when she fell for a second time.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama! I-"

"Rin, do not apologize to me again." Sesshomaru picked her up and held her close to him. They flew out towards the sunrise and soon enough, Rin was asleep in Sesshomaru's warm embrace. He looked down at her as he flew. Yes, he was going to do it. He had to. To protect Rin. Sesshomaru suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Sadness. He didn't want to make Rin leave. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. But, if something happened to her, if he wasn't able to protect her, he would surely kill himself for it. Yes, he had to do it. And soon, before his heart took over his mind.

Sesshomaru stared at the young woman as she hummed and braided the lilies together as she used to as a child. Her voice sounded like cool water running over smooth stones, or the wind-chimes that his mother used to hang outside his window. Beautiful. He used to sit and listen to them for hours on end on windy days. But, that was _nothing _compared to the music that he now sat and listened to. Sesshomaru suddenly found himself wishing he could hear it everyday. No! He shook his head slightly. He had to do this. Now. Before he lost Rin to his stupid carelessness. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Rin," she looked up from her flowers. "come with me."

Sesshomaru didn't need to make sure that she followed. She went with him wherever he went. No questions asked. That was one of the things he loved about her. Her undying loyalty to him. While others looked and feared, she looked and admired, awed, even loved. It was something that made Rin different from other humans.

They walked ( or slightly limped in Rin's case) in silence for a while, the sun setting behind them. At dusk, Sesshomaru stopped suddenly at the edge of a large field. Rin, not noticing that Sesshomaru had stopped walking, limped straight into him. She immediately took a step back and bowed.

"Forgive me, S-"

"Rin, did I not tell you to cease your apologizing to me?"

"I-yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin looked up at him to smile when something caught her eye. In the middle of the nearby field was a small village. Why would Sesshomaru-sama take her here? She didn't need new clothes, she was still well stocked on supplies, and her birthday had been a month ago. Could it be that he was going to leave her here? Rin felt herself freeze with horror at the thought. He would never do such a thing! He had promised when he came to get her from Inuyasha's village that he would never abandon her again. Sesshomaru-sama would never break a promise. The thought of leaving him mortified her. Maybe she needed a new yukata to keep warm. Yes, that was it. Rin had noticed that it was getting cooler and that she would soon need a winter kimono. But still...

No, Sesshomaru-sama would never break a promise. Rin was sure of it. She looked at him, waiting for instructions. He was facing the village, the wind making his hair dance.

"Rin, you must stay here."

Rin nodded, becoming slightly fearful and worried. "Yes, how long shall you be gone, m'lord?"

"_She believes it to merely be a hunt."_ Sesshomaru thought bitterly. Something stirred in the back of his mind, but he pushed it back. He needed to focus at the task at hand.

"Forever, Rin. I am not coming back for you this time."

Rin froze with shock, terror, and heart-break. He was leaving her? But he promised! Sesshomaru, only sensing her panic, continued. "Traveling with me has become too dangerous. One of these days, I will not be able to protect you. I do not wish for that to happen. You are to remain here from now on."

He turned his head slightly to look at her, but what he saw was absolutely horrid. Rin was frozen with a shocked, confused, sad, fearful expression on her face. That thing at the back of his mind stirred again, stronger this time, and again he pushed it away. Looking at Rin, Sesshomaru immediately felt terrible. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and to tell her that it was alright. That he would never leave her, that she would always be safe with him. But, those words may be lies. And Sesshomaru didn't want to hurt her any more than necessary. Feeling his heart become a lead weight, Sesshomaru turned to fully face her and took a step forward to make sure that he was close enough.

"Rin, please understand that you did nothing wrong. I merely want you to be safe. Even if it means giving you up." Sesshomaru bent down to her shocked face and pressed his lips gently to hers. He felt her eyes widen and he held the position for a moment, before tuning and running as fast as he could away from her. Away from his Rin.

Rin stood there, completely shocked and confused by what had happened. Was she dreaming? Or, was she having a nightmare? Sesshomaru-sama had just kissed her! But, he had also abandoned her. He had broken his promise. Rin, so full of sadness, confusion, and shock, suddenly couldn't take it any more and collapsed. Tears coursed down her cheeks as wave after wave of hurt washed over her.

"_Why, Sesshomaru-sama?"_

Sesshomaru finally stopped running. He had run as fast as he could, as far as he could away from Rin. Amidst his running, he realized he had turned around, because he now stood in the clearing where Rin had been braiding the flowers together. Those flowers had probably been for him. But now, Sesshomaru didn't know whether or not he deserved them. He found the lilies laying discarded on the ground. Hesitantly, he crouched down and reach for them. He brought them up to his nose. Rin's scent filled his senses and threatened to drive him mad with guilt.

The last thing Sesshomaru had of of Rin were these flowers, the memory of her pained face, and the memory of her scent as he kissed her. She had smelled so sad. Sesshomaru immediately felt guilt and regret gnaw at his insides. He wanted to run back and get her. Bring her back, and wash the smell of tears away from her forever. He wanted to make that pained face smile at him with love and joy once more. But, the consequences were too high.

Even if he _did_ protect Rin from others, was he able to protect her from himself? Inuyasha's miko had once said that their were no demons in her time. What happened to the demons? Was it a sickness? Did they all go mad? Did humans destroy them all? Did they turn on people and get themselves killed? What if something happened and he accidentally hurt Rin? Sesshomaru knew that he would never be able to live with himself. And, what about when they became a family? As a Demon Lord, Sesshomaru was expected to have an heir. The only heir Rin could give him was a half-breed. Sesshomaru was fine with that, but it would make life very hard for Rin and the pup. They would be ridiculed and scorned wherever they went. Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to suffer like that.

No, he would not go after Rin. For her sake, he would sacrifice his happiness so that she could live. So that Rin, the only thing that ever mattered to him, could be safe.

Rin felt herself come to, and then tried to fall back into sleep. Only in sleep could she dream. And only in her dreams could Sesshomaru-sama love her. In her dreams her would hold her, kiss her, love her, tell her how much he cared. In her dreams, Rin could be happy, and live the life she wanted. In Rin's dreams, everything was perfect.

But, in reality, life was cruel. First it had taken away her parents, her brother, and her baby sister. Then it had given her to the horrible villagers who beat her. Then, it had taken away the last bit of light she had in her. The last creature who had shown her kindness, had thrown her away. Abandoned her. Disposed of her.

Suddenly, a voice pulled Rin out of her thoughts.

"I know you are awake."

The voice was stern, yet kind and gentle, like Sesshomaru-sama's, except this voice was female. Rin opened her eyes and found herself in a grand room with a Lady looming over her. She tried to sit up and formerly introduce herself, as was polite, but the Lady pushed her down.

"Rest. You have been unconscious for a week with fever." she put a cool cloth over Rin's forehead and Rin suddenly noticed how cold she felt. Her head ached and her eyes itched. Her mouth was also unpleasantly dry and her throat felt like someone had ripped it out.

"W-water." she managed to choke.

The Lady nodded and helped her sit up by propping some pillows under her back. She handed Rin a cup and helped Rin sip the refreshing liquid. Rin immediately felt better and relaxed against the pillows. The Lady turned to her.

"I am Lady Natayumi." she bowed slightly.

"Rin." Rin.

"Rin," Lady Natayumi smiled. "may I ask where you are from?"

All of a sudden, Rin felt all of the emotions wash over her. She felt tears come to her eyes. She turned away to hide her sadness from the kind Lady.

"I don't like to talk about it." she whispered quietly.

Natayumi nodded with understanding. "If it bothers you, then I shall not pester." she stood. "You are welcome to stay, Rin. It is your decision." she left the room.

Rin lay back down and stared off into space. Her confusion and sadness washed over her again as she contemplated her decision. Should she stay? Or should she leave? This was where Sesshomaru had abandoned her. If she left, she could forget everything about him and move on with her life. If she stayed, there might be a chance of him coming back. There were nice people here, whereas people most everywhere else had exiled her.

She closed her eyes. She would stay. If she left, she would never really be able to forget him. He would always have a special place in her heart. Always.

-One Year Later-

_Rin ran through the darkness, fear tearing at her insides. What she ran from, she didn't know. All there was was blackness. A great, black emptiness that swallowed everything. Ahead of her, a form appeared. It was Sesshomaru. He regarded her for a moment, then turned away from her and walked away._

"_Wait, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran after him, but the faster she ran, the further away he became._

"_Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed as she fell to the ground. She looked up but Lord Sesshomaru wasn't there. The darkness began to fall towards her and emotions began to wash over her. All at once she felt sorrow, anger, love, hate, and confusion fill her. The darkness grabbed a hold of her and she screamed._

_-End Dream-_

Rin awoke with a start and sat up quickly. A dream. It was only a dream. These nightmares had plagued her since _He_ had left her. Every night it was the same one, and every night Rin awoke screaming. Rin didn't know what to do about them. Natayumi said that she simply had to let go of whatever caused the dream. But, Rin could never let go of Sesshomaru. Even though it had been a long agonizing year, she still hoped that he would come for her. If only for a minute, Rin would give anything to at least _see_ him. She brushed her wrist with her fingers. Maybe she could...

Rin stood up and shook her head. No, that would not solve anything. She suddenly felt the urge to clear her head. She left her room and headed towards the garden. Maybe the fresh air will do her good.

Sesshomaru stared out the window of his study. He felt completely and utterly _bored._ Ever since he had left Rin, everything had just been so _quiet_! He often found himself with nothing to do and wandering around. Sometimes he would linger around her old room or in the garden near her cherry-blossom tree. Whenever he found even the faintest trace of her scent, a feeling of loneliness and regret would sweep over him and a dull ache would form in his chest. Images of Rin would appear in front of him. Her smile, her warm chocolate eyes, everything he loved about her.

This had been going on for a full year and, strangely, Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He wanted to go to Rin. He wanted to hold her in his arms and love her forever. Yet, if anything ever happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Even if she hated him, it would almost be worth it to see her safe. Almost.

Sesshomaru felt another ache growing in his chest. Suddenly, a new wave of thoughts and emotions washed over him. What if she _did_ hate him for what he did? What of she was with someone else? Sesshomaru felt dizzy. He suddenly needed her near him. To smell her sweet, cherry-blossom scent. To look into those warm, chocolate eyes and see the joy, the awe, the _love_ inside them. To feel her safe inside his arms. To hear her musical voice. All at once he felt fear, sadness, longing, loneliness, and love.

Yes. He loved his Rin, loved her more than anything in the world. Rin was the only thing that mattered to him, and he would always love and protect her. He stood, and with these thoughts racing through his head, left his palace in search of his precious little human.

Rin sat on the bench and started to arrange her bouquet of flowers. There were lilies, roses, and daisies. All of the flowers she used to pick for _him_. She would make him crowns and braid them into his hair and-

Rin stood suddenly and shook her head, her flowers spilling everywhere. Another wave of loss and abandonment washed over her. Clearing her head was simply not working. She needed something to distract her. Something that would take her mind off of _him_ for at least a few minutes. Maybe catching fireflies by the waterfall would do. Rin turned and walked into the moonlit forest. Hopefully, she could find some sanctuary there.

Rin sat in the grass, watching the fireflies dance in the night. There must have been thousands of them, buzzing around everywhere without a single care in the world. Rin wondered what it would be like as a firefly. You wouldn't have to worry about anything, life would be care-free. All you did was buzz around all day, you didn't even think twice about what you did.

Sesshomaru watched her from the edge of the forest. She looked much like she had when he had left. But, even he could see the veil of sadness that clouded her face. She looked distant, like she was trying to hide away from the world. She used to be so open, so lively. Sesshomaru had never seen her like this. It crushed him from the inside out.

Slowly he stepped forward, meaning to approach her slowly, but he accidentally stepped on a loose twig. The loud sound reverberated everywhere, making Rin jump up in surprise. Sesshomaru froze and practically held his breath, watching her silently and hoping that she wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately for him though, she did.

Rin stared stared at the opposing shadow with slight fear. It stood unmoving at the edge of the forest, just beyond her line of vision. Was it a bandit? A demon? Her thoughts immediately fled to Lord Sesshomaru, but she quickly brushed that thought out of her mind.

_'He is not here. He left you, remember? He said that he wouldn't come back for you.'_ Rin told herself quietly.

_**'Yeah, before he kissed you.'**_ Her more devious side challenged.

_'Silence! That was a figment of my imagination.'_

Rin pulled out a hidden dagger and morphed her face into a glare. She stared at the strange shadow for a moment before speaking.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" She spoke loud and clear, with the voice of a warrior. At least Sesshomaru thought so anyway. He slowly walked out of the cover of the trees, revealing himself to a very shocked Rin.

Rin's eyes practically bugged out in shock. All at once, her questions for him flew to the tip of her tongue, but her mouth and throat suddenly felt dry, like she didn't really want to speak to him. All of her emotions washed over her, but two overpowered the rest. They were emotions Rin had believed that she would never feels towards Sesshomaru-sama. Anger and hate.

She was angry and him for leaving, for just throwing her out after all of her loyalty and admiration for him. She hated him for breaking her heart, hated him for leaving her in a place filled with humans. Rin had never fit in with humans, always taking more to demons and their ways of life. Humans confused her. She could never understand their ways or traditions, having practically been raised by a full-blooded-dog-demon. He had just dumped her there like a piece of trash. And Rin did not like it.

Sesshomaru simply stared at her. Inside his mind, he was half-intoxicated by her scent. He had forgotten how wonderful it smelled, or how beautiful she was. He couldn't believe she had gone from that clumsy, knobby-kneed child to the woman than gave a whole new meaning to the word _beautiful._

But her eyes...her eyes were different. They were no longer warm and loving. No, they spoke of many mixed emotions. The light that once resided in them had vanished, leaving behind an endless darkness, one that seemed to smother her in its grasp. Just staring at her, Sesshomaru knew that she had been deeply hurt by what he had done. So, he intended to fix it. He turned swiftly on his heel.

"Let's go, Rin."

Rin felt that anger rise up in her again. He had abandoned her here, practically ripped her heart out, and he expected her to just follow him? How dare he! What could possibly give him the audacity to think that she would just randomly _forgive_ him right out of the blue? Rin set her jaw and clenched her fists.

"No."

Sesshomaru stopped mid-step. His ears twitched a little. He could've sworn...no, Rin couldn't have. She had never said that word to him in her life. It was always "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!", happy and energetic, like her. Never, had words of anger and hate flown from her lips. Sesshomaru turned towards her, feeling a great mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"What did you say?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at him, her anger and hatred coming back at her with full force.

"I. Said. No. You got that, _Sesshomaru_?"

The said demon now turned to fully face the fuming girl now, his own anger and confusion welling inside of him.

"Since when, have you _ever_ been allowed to call me that."

Rin glared at him with everything she had. "When you left me here, you renounced me as your ward. You are no longer my master. We are on the same level now, _mutt_." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to counter her words, but she cut him off.

"Do you expect me to just follow you, Sesshomaru, after everything you did to me? After everything I ever did for you, you just abandoned me, threw me away like I was trash. Did you think that after all that, I would possibly even _think_ about ever joining you again?

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Rin. You are blinded by your own thoughts."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Tell me, Sesshomaru, did you even take to considering what I thought about this? No. You _knew_ I was afraid of humans, yet you did this anyway. You _knew_ about my loyalty towards you, yet you abandoned it here with me." Her voice escalated a few notches, her fingers tightening around the dagger in her hand. "Did you once think about _my_ feelings about this? No. You figured that I would just forget you didn't you. That I would move on. Just shows how _ignorant_ you are to those around you. Those who _trusted_ you."

Anger, regret, and deep hurt at her words cut him like a knife. He was suddenly blinded by them, into saying something he immediately wished he hadn't.

"If that's what you think, then I should have never revived you from death my my father's fang. I _should_ have saved the gift of life for someone who would've _appreciated _it."

He turned on his heel and walked away, his demon pride and his anger refusing to let him take back what he had said. Rin stared in shock at his retreating back, tears of hurt rolling down her face. Her grip tightened hard around her dagger as her newfound hate welled up inside of her.

"You stupid dog," she whispered. Her eyes narrowed in dangerously and suddenly she screamed as loud as she could. "I HATE YOU!"

She flung her dagger in is direction, but what she didn't expect was the dagger actually _hitting_ it's unintended mark. Sesshomaru fell to the ground in pain, his consciousness suddenly leaving him. Rin stared in horror and shock at what she had just done. Her first reaction was to run over and kneel beside him. But, then she caught herself.

Sesshomaru-sama didn't care for her anymore. He had abandoned her, left her with the humans.

_**'But he came back for you, remember? And what did you do? You let your old emotions get you before he even got the chance to explain himself. Now look at what you did!'**_

Rin knew her subconsciousness was right. She should've asked him what his intentions had been, should've let him explain. She had let her emotions get the best of her, and then she had hurt him. Hurt him bad. Rin looked at his face. She hadn't meant a single word of what she had said, everything had happened so suddenly... Rin came upon a decision. She would make everything right again, no matter what it took.

When Sesshomaru came around, he found himself away from where he should have been. He was propped up against a tree in a large clearing a small distance away from the waterfall. A camp fire roared to his left, making the place feel warm and cozy. But, Sesshomaru didn't feel it's warmth. He felt cold, as if everything had been sucked out of him, leaving nothing but a big, empty void. The truth of Rin's words ran through his head like a ferocious storm.

'_I HATE YOU!'_

Those words especially, drove deep into his heart. He hadn't considered her feelings, hadn't considered anything about what she had thought about this. He had simply acted. He had only thought for himself, all the while pretending that it was all about her. His hand felt the area where he had felt the knife pierce his flesh.

Rin...Rin had thrown that. She had because he hadn't been able to control his fat mouth. He had always thought that his pride was his strength, but now it was his worst flaw. Rin hated him because of it. Suddenly, everything that he had done to build it, everything he had done for it, didn't matter anymore. Rin mattered, but she...

No longer was she the wonderful, spirited, warm, loving, beautiful child he had saved in the forest all those years ago. No longer was she the girl that had always trusted him, given him her undying loyalty and love. She was now an empty, seething, black hole filled with hatred. Her darkness was eating her, and it was all. his. fault.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru heard a gasp come from the edge of the forest, and there was a loud splash. Rin had dropped her pail of water and run over placing her hand on his head, checking for any signs of sickness.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You are awake! I-"

She was cut short when his eyes met hers. They were...empty. Void of all the things they used show. The warmth, the pride...all gone. Was what she had done really that bad? Had she truly hurt his feelings with her words?

"Sesshomaru-sama, I-"

He jerked his head away from her hands and looked away.

"Since you hate me so much, why don't you just leave me to die?"

Rin froze at his words. Did he truly believe everything she had said to him? Was he...that offended? Surely he must know that everything she had said had been out of anger. She had been upset and had let her mouth get ahead of her thoughts. She hung her head in shame and sadness.

Sesshomaru honestly didn't know why she was still sitting there. If she hated him, then why wasn't she leaving him? Could it be that-

He was cut short of his thoughts when he heard a small sound. The scent that came along with it, though, meant that he had finally crossed the line. He glanced back at Rin, but felt what was remaining of his heart break at what he saw.

Rin sat there, her head hung in shame, with fat tears streaking down her face. Her shoulders shook with each sob that she held back. Sesshomaru immediately felt horrible and tore his eyes from the sight. He hadn't meant it, he truly wished nothing more than for her to stay and care for him. But, her words earlier...they had cut him where no blade ever could. He had spoken rashly, and now...

"I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru's head snapped in Rin's direction just in time to see her stand and run off into the forest, sobbing her heart out. Sesshomaru watched as she ran away then hit his head as hard as he could against the tree trunk.

How could he have been so stupid? Why did he have to say that? Why hadn't he listened to her? She didn't deserve the words he had spoken to her. He was glad that he had risen her from the dead all those years ago, he loved her with all of his being. But, words of hurt never listen to the heart, and always fly from lying lips.

Sesshomaru stood slowly and looked in the direction Rin had run. He needed to make things right with her. He needed to apologize for his words, and tell her what he truly thought of her. He needed to make her shine again, make the warmth flow back into her heart and soul. He missed the woman he had fallen so deeply for, and he wanted her back. He started to follow her scent out of the forest.

At first, it led him most of the way to the village he had left her in. But then, it turned suddenly. Sesshomaru stopped, confused. What had changed her mind? Where was she running to? He turned and began to follow her scent into the forest, praying to any god there was that she was alright.

Rin ran as hard and as fast as she could away from him, her tears blurring her vision. He hated her now, couldn't stand to be with her. She had hurt him, and now she was paying for it. Her words to him were punishable by death. Death... Rin turned on her heels and ran in a new direction.

She had originally planned on running back to the village, seeing as it was almost daybreak, but now she ran towards the waterfall. Yes, she should be punished horribly for what she had said to him. She ran hard and fast towards her destination, and didn't even bat an eyelash as she flung herself over the edge of the cliff. Her last thoughts before darkness consumed her and the water filled her lungs were:

"I love you, my Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared in shock at the edge of the cliff. He had only been a few feet away from catching up to Rin when he had seen her fling herself over the edge. Why? Why did she want to die? Was what he said that hurtful? Had his actions been that upsetting? Rin...

Sesshomaru ran after her and quickly found his way to the bottom. He ran along the side of the river, searching for anything, any sign of Rin. His heart was racing and his head hurt. He had to save her. He had to find her. He must have ran along that river for a mere few minutes, but it felt like eternity to him before he found her.

She had washed up to the edge and lay there motionless. Her skin was pale and waxy, her eyes dull and clouded. Sesshomaru felt his heart twist into painful knots. She couldn't be dead. Not Rin. He loved her, loved her more than anything in the world. She couldn't leave him...

He fell to his knees next to her and pulled her into his arms. Her blank eyes stared up at him, unseeing, unfeeling, un-_living_. Sesshomaru bowed his head in pain, letting his tears course down his face. He laid his forehead on hers, and suddenly he noticed something he hadn't before. Her wrist was bandaged, and whatever it was covering up was bleeding again.

Gently, Sesshomaru lifted the soaking cloth away from her skin, and licked away the blood. What he saw there, though, nearly killed him inside. Written in scars upon her wrist was a single three letter word.

'WHY?'

Sesshomaru hung his head in shame. He had known that he had hurt her, had known how many pieces her heart had broken into, but he had never anticipated this. This was beyond cruel, to make a person hurt oneself in this way. If only he had explained to her before he had acted, had told her how he felt..this may have never happened. Unable to bear seeing the scars any longer, Sesshomaru ripped pieces of cloth off of his own kimono and bandaged the wound. He stared at her face in pain, the guilt he felt beginning to overwhelming his soul.

"Rin, I'm so sorry..."

He pulled her cold body into a fierce hug and buried his nose in her hair. He inhaled her scent, and felt his heart break when he smelled death and, far beneath it, tears. She had spent the last seconds of her life crying because of what he had said and done, and now he was unable to take any of it back.

"Rin, I never meant a single one of those cruel words I said. I need you, little one. Please come back and let me explain. Don't leave me-"

His mindless begging for forgiveness was interrupted by a faint pulsing sound. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, his nose and hears twitching. That sound...it sounded like a heartbeat. Sesshomaru hesitantly reached out and checked her pulse. Her scent, the smell of death wasn't as strong as before. Did that mean...Rin was alive?

Sesshomaru felt his heart leap into his throat. His quickly stood and flew off as fast as he could. He was not going to stop until Rin was well again. Even if it meant giving his own life for hers, he would make sure she was alright. Sesshomaru looked down at her still face, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I _will_ save you, Rin. I promise."

When Rin awoke, she felt...warm, as if she was swimming in a sea of summer sunshine. It would've felt wonderful, except for how much she _hurt_. Her head and body ached, it felt like a dozen tiny creatures were banging on her with sharp rocks. Her throat felt like sand and her mouth was so dry it was almost furry. **(A/N: ok, that's kinda weird)**

"Ah, ye are awake I see."

Rin opened her eyes slightly and found herself looking into the eyes of an elderly demon. She looked like she could possible be a wolf demon. Her eyes were bright yellow and her grey hair had bits of brown in it. Her face was care-worn and and wrinkled. She regarded Rin carefully, staring at her with a soft, yet searching gaze.

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but the older woman cut her off.

"Ye have no need to tell me who ye are, Lady Rin. Young Prince Sesshomaru has already informed me. I am called Mina by the folk 'round here, but you may call me Nana."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. The older woman raised her eyebrows, then chuckled slightly.

"Ye wish to know where we are, and why I call Lord Sesshomaru the young Prince, ne?"

Rin nodded. Nana smiled. "I've known that boy ever since he was a mere babe. Practically raised him, I did. I swear he almost thought I was his Mama them first years, the poor boy. He will always be the young Prince to me." Nana laughed. "That is actually where ye are, child. His home. He sent me an urgent note requesting that I come all the way here to help him, and this be where I found ye child. Ye were in such horrid shape, I thought I couldn't revive ye. But, it seems that the young Prince was right when he said he needed a miracle worker."

Nana helped in sit up and gave her some sort of mixture. Instantly Rin felt all of the dizziness leave her and her throat and mouth return to feeling somewhat normal. She leaned back into the pillows, contemplating Nana's story.

Sesshomaru-sama...had saved her. He had brought her to his home so that she could live. Unconsciously, she reached for her wrist, but found her bandages gone. In a slight faze of panic, Rin's head snapped to look at it. Her scars...were healed. Sesshomaru-sama must have healed them. So, did that mean, he still loved her? Had he forgiven her for her actions? Was he sorry for his? Did he love her?

"Ah, Prince Sesshomaru told me about that bit on ye's wrist. Do humor an old lady, what exactly happened between you and the Prince?"

"That is none of your business, Nana."

The said woman turned around and watched as Sesshomaru walked into the room. Rin immediately rolled over and pulled the blinkets up to her chin, refusing to look at him. Sesshomaru's eyes glanced her way and an almost pained expression reached his eyes. Nana raised an eyebrow at the two, the silently left the room. On her way out, she whispered in Sesshomaru's ear.

"She is still very weak and tired, young Prince. If she shows any sign of fatigue, give her a bit of the tonic on the table. And do _not _get her too upset, do ye hear me, boy?" She walked out of the room without waiting for an answer. Sesshomaru watched her leave, then he stiffly walked over and took the seat next to the bed.

Rin still lay with her back to him. She couldn't bear to look at his face. If she did, her heart might break all over again.

"Rin, are you alright?" the words were hardly even a whisper by human standards. Rin didn't even know if she had heard right. Nevertheless, she slowly nodded and pulled the blankets tight around her. She heard Sesshomaru-sama sigh with relief.

"I was afraid I had lost you."

"That's not what it seemed like before."

Sesshomaru winced. Those words...they hurt, but...that was because they were true. It had seemed that he hadn't cared. It had seemed like he hadn't cared, they way he had treated her. It had seemed as if he had hated her. Was that why she had attempted suicide?

_'My Rin,'_ he thought. _'You are wrong.'_

The sound of silent sobs brought Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He turned his sad eyes to the shaking form of Rin. The scent of tears assaulted his nose, and the regret filled him again. He sat on the edge if the bed and lifted her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, little one."

Rin continued to weep into his shoulder. Sesshomaru did everything he could to comfort her, all the while trying as hard as he could not to cry himself. Eventually, Rin fell into a fitful sleep, and in her sleep, she dreamed.

_**-Rin's Dream-**_

_Rin floated in the middle of a black emptiness. Looking forward, she saw herself standing in the forest with tears coursing down her face. Rin watched as she suddenly collapsed and wept herself into oblivion. She remembered the sadness she had felt, and also the confusion._

_Then suddenly, Rin was in the clearing where she and Sesshomaru-sama had been resting before he had left her. Sesshomaru-sama practically flew out of the woods and skidded to a halt. He looked around, then he did something unexpected. He walked over and pulled the crown of lilies to his nose. A sad expression washed over his face. Then, Rin watched as he stood quickly and, still holding the lilies is his hand, he flew off._

_Rin didn't have time to mull over what she had seen, for the world around her shifted again, and suddenly, she was next to the river, and what she saw nearly broke her heart. Sesshomaru-sama was holding her limp body close, and he was crying. Rin watched him as he cleaned her scars, then gasped as he bandaged it with a piece from his own sleeve. She watched as he pulled her tight to him and sobbed into her hair. She heard the words he had spoken to her._

_Rin immediately felt guilt wash over her. She had known that he didn't mean what he had said, because she hadn't meant her own words either. She finally saw how much she had hurt him, and she was saddened by it. She hung her head as the are around her returned to blackness._

"_I forgive you, Sesshomaru-sama. I wanted to a long time ago."_

_**-End Rin's Dream-**_

When Rin awoke, she was still wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms. He held her tightly, not squeezing her, but holding her quite close. One of his hands was stroking her hair and his nose was buried in the crook of her neck. To anyone else, it would seem as if he were simply comforting her, but Rin could tell that wasn't the case. Being with his for so many years had opened her to the small signs that he gave when he was distressed. His breathing was slightly irregular, and Rin could swear he was shaking.

She wiped the tears from her face on his shoulder and gave a low sniff. His head snapped up and his eyes regarded her carefully. Rin couldn't meet his eyes. She knew she would burst out crying again if she did. She simply leaned further into his shoulder and hugged her knees closer to her chest.

Sesshomaru watched her through slightly dazed eyes. She wouldn't look at him, wouldn't speak to him. She simply sat within his arms, silently leaning on his shoulder. He bowed his head and rested it on hers.

"Are you alright, Rin?" his voice was barely above a whisper, making Rin strain to hear. She slowly nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Sesshomaru let loose a mental sigh of relief. She was unhurt, and for that he was grateful. He would've never been able to forgive himself if anything had happened to her. But, still...she had tried to kill herself because of him. He had hurt her inside, and she had nearly died for it. He buried his nose deeply in her hair and let her scent calm him.

"What, in the name of Kami, gave you the idea to kill yourself?" he whispered again, the slight hint of hurt and anger in his words catching Rin off guard. He'd sounded...broken. As if he was only just barely containing himself and might either burst into tears or flames at any moment.

"I thought you hated me for...for" Rin couldn't finish the sentence. She felt her tears return and she buried her face into his shoulder. Ignoring the now painfully large lump in her throat, Rin began to speak in hurried fashion."I didn't mean what I said-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru cut her off, pulling her tighter and rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her. "You have no need to apologize to me. I could never hate you." He whispered into her hair. "I deserve what you said to me, and you were right about my actions."

Rin looked up at him with teary eyes, trying to comprehend what he had said. Sesshomaru simply sighed and continued.

"I wasn't thinking about your feelings when I made this decision. I acted rashly...and selfishly. I never once consulted you about what you thought on the mater. And for that, _I_ am sorry."

There was a long silence. Rin was trying to process what he had said. Sesshomaru-sama never apologized for anything, no matter what it was. He must be very upset...

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked in a quiet voice. "Why did you do it?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, confused for what she ment. "Why did I what, Rin?"

Rin sighed. "Why did you leave me? Why did you come back? Why did yo kiss me when you left?" Rin paused for a moment to collect herself. "Why did you _everything_?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"Because I love you too, Rin."

Rin's head snapped up to look at him in shock. Did he just say...?

Sesshomaru regarded her shocked, yet still teary eyed expression, before continuing.

"After you had been kidnapped, that day before I...left you, while I was turned to stone, I heard everything you said. I realized, though, that one day, I might not be able to protect you. That I might _lose_ you. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to keep you safe. If anything had happened to you, I would've..."

Sesshomaru never finished his sentence. Rin felt him suddenly tighten his grip on her and begin to shake slightly. His breath began to come out shaky, and Rin felt her hair become slightly wet.

"I forgive you, Sesshomaru."

Rin laid her head on his shoulder and embraced him. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru felt himself calm down. He loosened his hold on Rin slightly and relaxed against her, savoring the feel of her in his arms. He felt...strange. The hurt that had clouded his mind before was gone, and the hole in his heart was filled again. Rin had forgiven him, even though he still felt that he didn't deserve it.

Yet, Sesshomaru knew that if she still wanted to leave him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He had to ask her, and anyone who objected could go to Hell!

"Rin, will you...stay with me? I need you, and-"

Rin quickly put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "You didn't have to ask, Sesshomaru. I will always be with you. Forever."

**A/N: ok, so in my opinion, it started to get a little...crappy...towards the end. But tell me if you liked it. And yes, it DOES look like the first one I typed because it is a REDO of that because I realized that I skipped a few parts. I hope you all like it!**


	16. Where Has The Time Gone?

**A/N: ok, so my last one-shot that I started writing was a fail because I had absolutely no idea how to write it. If one of you want to, send me a message and i'll give you a summary. This one I thought up maybe a year ago and thought it was absolutely adorable, so I started to type it. Oh, and don't forget to check out my attempt at drabble-ing in my new story: The Sessy Chronicles! ^.^**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

7 year old Jenna looked at the sick old woman with worry. Poor old Rinny had become very ill recently, and none of the villagers would help her. They called her names like 'witch' and 'demon's whore' and 'devil's carrier', just because the kind woman had taken in the abused wolf-halfling several years ago. Oh, they were so wrong. Old Rinny was the kindest woman in the world.

She told Jenna stories of when she was young, when she traveled along side a great and powerful demon named Lord Sesshomaru. He had saved her from wolves when she was no more than 8, and had practically raised her. When Rinny was 16, she had fallen in love with the demon, and even believed that he loved her as well. He had made her stay in his brother's village for a time, all the while bringing pretty gifts and visiting her every other week.

When Rinny had been 20, she had started traveling with him again. Then a war had broken out between his lands and the Northern Territory, causing him to return to his lands. He had told Rinny to stay in this village until he came for her again after the war. She had been merely 22 then. Rinny had been loyal and stayed in this village, but he never came for her. Now, poor Rinny was maybe between 60 and 70 years old, and very, very sick. Her breathing was very irregular and she smelled terribly of sickness.

If Rinny died, what would happen to Jenna? Would the villagers let her stay? Would they be mean to her, like they had been when she had first arrived? Would they throw her out? Jenna felt tears sting her eyes. She wished she could help Rinny, but she didn't know anything about the herbs of this land. The poor old woman had been like a mother to Jenna, caring for her and being there for her. She didn't deserve to die...

"*cough* Jenna-*cough-cough* come here."

Jenna almost ran to Rinny's bedside and took the old woman's hand. Sad, yellow eyes met warm, brown ones. Rinny reached up to rub Jenna's head, making the young child whimper sadly.

"Don't be sad, young one. I have a special job for you."

Jenna eyed the frail woman with curiosity. "What do I have to do?"

"Stay here." Rinny said simply. "And, if he ever comes looking for me, tell him that I loved him. Tell my Sesshomaru-sama that I loved him very much, and that he should not blame himself for my death. Can you do that for me, sweet one?"

Jenna, slightly confused and still very, very sad, nodded. Why would the demon blame himself? Because he had never come for her? Was that why? Jenna felt angry at him. He should have come for Rinny, then she could have been happy. She might even become a demon herself and live forever, and never have to die. She could've been with the person she loved forever, and now that was all wishful thinking because _he_ had never come for her.

Rinny began to cough severely now, blood spewing from her lips. She turned her head to look out the window...and she smiled. Her eyes became soft and she mouthed a single phrase before her breathing stilled and her heart ceased to beat.

_I love you._

Jenna's head snapped up to see what Rinny was looking at, and her jaw dropped at the demon with the sad eyes that was staring right back at her from the edge of the forest.

Sesshomaru was frozen to the spot with shock. He had forgotten...how long it had been. To him, it had only felt like one or two years, but now he realized that it had been _much_ longer. Rin had grown old and alone because of him. And now she was right there, dead with blood flowing freely out of her mouth. She looked pale and sickly, but her eyes had still been the same. They had been warm and loving, just as they always used to be.

Sesshomaru shook himself from his stupor and bowed his head in sadness. Rin...she had been faithful to him for years, even coming to love him in the end. He knew that he could save her...but it would cause her much pain, and may even change who she is inside. Sesshomaru didn't want to do that to her. It was better for her if he simply...let her go.

He looked down at the honey-golden rose in his left hand. These were always Rin's favorite flowers, for reasons he could only guess. He had gotten it as an apology gift for leaving her alone so suddenly. He had been planning on prosing soon even...but he had forgotten how much time had passed. And now, his Rin was gone. And there was no way she would come back to him.

"Forgive me, Rin. I love you."

Sesshomaru laid the rose on the ground before him before turning on his heel and walking back into the forest. It took every ounce of will power he had not to run back, pull her lifeless body into his arms, and cry his heart out. Besides...it couldn't bring her back, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Sesshomaru was just out of sight of the village when he heard footsteps approach him. He paused for a second and closed his eyes. Those footsteps were that of a child, Sesshomaru could tell that much. He had known Rin for too long to ever forget that sound. Once the footsteps had caught up to him, they paused. Slowly, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned around, half expecting to see the child he had known and had practically raised.

He was astonished to see a wolf halfling there, breathing hard and glaring daggers at him. She looked only to be maybe 7 or 8 years old, with brown hair and bright yellow eyes. She had furry brown ears atop of her head, and a long furry tail swishing out behind her. She looked...angry, for some reason, which was strange to see on a child's face.

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned to fully face the girl and nodded. Her scent indicated that she had been around Rin for quite some time. Sesshomaru immediately felt the fear that Rin had taken someone else. That this child was somehow hers. He took a deep breath and sighed with relief when the girls scent indicated that she was not in-fact Rin's child, but instead merely a companion.

"Who are you, child? Who were you to Rin?"

The girl glared at him, but answered all the same. "I am Jenna, a wolf-halfling. I was brought to this village several years ago when my parents died. **(A/N: I know what you're thinking, and her father was **_**NOT**_** Koga, let me make that clear!)**

"At first, the villagers hated me and beat me, but Rinny saved me. She said that even though I was half-demon, that I hadn't done anything wrong, and that I was just as deserving of a home as any other child. She took me in and cared for me for the past several years. She reminded me of my mother, how kind she was and how much she liked to smile. She almost became like an adopted mother to me..." Jenna paused and her voice became angrier. "until she died."

Jenna raised her head and gave Sesshomaru an evil glare, one that spoke of hurt, sadness, anger, and hatred.

"She told me to tell you that she 'loved' you, and to not blame yourself for her death. I don't think you deserve those words. She wouldn't have died if you had simply come for her before like you had promised! She could have been with us right now if it weren't for you! Words like that do not belong on the lips of a dying person!"

Sesshomaru simply stared at the girl. She was obviously much older than she looked. That was typical, though, for a half-demon. Sesshomaru looked from her angry face, to the the trees that just hod the village from view.

"You are correct, child. I deserve nothing."

Jenna's expression went from pure fury to complete shock in seconds. The demon said nothing but brushed past her and back towards the village. What was he going to do? Was he going to give her a proper burial? Was he going to revive her? No, that was impossible...wasn't it?

Sesshomaru knelt by Rin's bedside. She simply looked as if she was star-gazing through the window, but Sesshomaru could tell that she was dead. Her scent, her eyes, her face...all of them showed just how dead she was. He reached ut a hand and placed it on her cold cheek, guiding it to look back at him. He felt sorrow grip him in its icy-cold clutches.

Rin had waited all that time, had lived alone, had been faithful until the end...and all for him. Sesshomaru felt that girl's words come back to him. He hadn't deserved her love. He hadn't deserved her loyalty. She should've lived a happy life with some human man instead of waiting all those years for him, a worthless, bloodthirsty, cold-hearted _monster_. And yet, she had.

Sesshomaru moved his hand down to grab her wrist. He brought it to his mouth and bit into her wrist. He felt the venom from his fangs enter her body, then he quickly sealed the mark with a cloth. He stood and grabbed his sword, the Tenseiga of Heaven. He held it over her body and closed his eyes.

He prayed to every god, every kami, heck even his _father_ for the power to grant life back to her body. To his ultimate surprise, and not to mention joy and hope, he felt the sword begin to pulsate with power. He opened his eyes and found that he could see the creatures form the underworld beginning to take away Rin's soul. Sesshomaru quickly slashed his sword through their bodies, banish them back to were the came.

No sooner than had Sesshomaru sheathed his sword than Rin's body begin to glow and change. She became slimmer, more curvy, her gray hair become black and lengthening, her wrinkles smoothing. Her body took on a healthy and youthful glow. She became 10 times more beautiful than she had been before he had left, and then, he noticed the other changes.

Rin's scent was now filled with life and Sesshomaru watched as she began to breathe once more. Her scent also indicated that she was no longer human, but a demon like him. And there, just visible beneath her bangs on her forehead, was a blue crescent moon, the mark of his family.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Slowly, very slowly, almost too slowly in Sesshomaru's opinion, Rin opened her eyes and stared at his face. Sesshomaru had a brief flashback to maybe 50 years ago when he had held a young child in the same manner after reviving her from her first death. He was snapped out of his momentary daze when he saw Rin smile.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I knew you would come for me." she whispered.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer and laid his head upon hers. "I'm sorry, little one."

Rin smiled and snuggled closer to him. "You don't have to be. I don't mind."

Sesshomaru simply nodded and whispered into her hair. "I love you, Rin."

Rin smiled even brighter and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

Suddenly, a small gasp was heard from the direction of the doorway. The couple look up ad saw a very shock, teary eyes wolf halfling staring at them.

"Rinny?" Jenna squeaked.

Rin nodded and held her arms out to the small girl. Jenna ran in and practically threw herself into Rin's embrace. Jenna began to sob silently onto Rin's arms, eventually falling asleep there. Rin rubbed her back and spoke to her in gentle tones. After Jenna had fallen asleep, Rin turned to Sesshomaru.

"She has nowhere to go, no family, no friends... Her family had been murdered during a demon raid, and the villagers here beat her. I am the only person that had shown kindness to her in many years. Can we, um, keep her, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked from Rin's pleading eyes down to small girl sleeping in her arms. After a second or two, he nodded. Rin smiled and kissed his cheek.

"We're all one big happy family now aren't we, my love?"

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed the top of her head before nuzzling his nose into her hair. Yes, they were one big happy family, and they would always be that way.

**A/N: I am going to say this one more time so that you may understand: Jenna in NOT, I repeat, NOT Koga's daughter. End of discussion! Oh, that reminds me of a riddle. 'Re' and 'Repeat' were on a boat, 'Re' fell off. Who was left? Answer correctly, and you either win a free commission by sessyrinobsessed on , or you get to give me a story to type *shrug* or you just get the satisfaction of winning...depends on who you are *cough-cough***


	17. Far Away

**A/N: ok, so, I _kinda, sorta, maybe_ stole the plot for this from the music video of Far Away by Nickelback. You see, my dad is OBSESSED with Nickelback and I kinda like their songs too, so I was listening to that song and I saw the video and well...yeah. So, credit for plot pretty much does to that, lol ^.^**

Sesshomaru smirked as Rin awoke to find the video camera right up next to her face. She had simply been so beautiful as she slept, and Sesshomaru hadn't been able to resist. Rin's face grew into a happy smile and she hid under the covers. Sesshomaru smiled and yanked back off of her, zooming the camera to look at her giggling smile, a smile that could light up the dark side of the moon. Rin pushed her hand in front of the camera to blick, and finally Sesshomaru relented.

He laid down next to her and gave her one of those rare, special smiles. Rin snuggled up next to him laying her head on his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. Everything seemed perfect...until Sesshomaru's phone rang.

A sinking feeling rose is Sesshomaru's stomach as he let go of Rin, sat on the edge of his bed, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru! It's Miroku! There's a huge forest fire down in the Park, and we're needed! I'm picking you up in 10 minutes and we're heading straight there! Be ready!"

"I will. See ya."

Sesshomaru closed the phone and turned to Rin, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rin, guessing that he had to work, did her best to hide the worry and disappointment in her eyes. She smiled and urged him to go, knowing that he was needed there more than here.

Sesshomaru gave her a sad smile before grabbing his coat and bag from the corner. Rin helped him get ready, then quickly kissed him good-bye when they heard Miroku honking from outside. Sesshomaru ran out the door and threw his bag in the back of the truck before jumping into the passenger seat.

Rin watched as he left, then flicked on the tv and switched it to the news channel. Her eyes widened when she saw the huge forest fire taking up most of the National Park. She quickly switched to the next news station just in time to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku all jumping into a helicopter.

Rin prayed with all of her heart that they would be alright.

Sesshomaru and Miroku dragged a hose across the ground and began spraying it over the fires. But, it seemed that for every fire they put out, three more twice the size of the last one were there to take it's place. They had just gotten the call fro their boss to get back in the helicopter when Sesshomaru noticed the absence of his brother. He looked around and finally spotted the half-demon unconscious on the ground.

Cursing, Sesshomaru ignored the yells of his friends and the copter driver and grabbed his younger brother. He dragged Inuyasha out if the fires, but when he turned around, the chopper was already up and flying out of site. Suddenly, a loud cracking noise could be heard, and Sesshomaru turned around just in time to see a laming pine tree falling straight towards him. The last thing Sesshomaru thought before the world went black was "I'm sorry Rin."

-Later-

Rin quickly scrambled to answer the phone, anxious to see if it was Sesshomaru or not. What she heard instead make her soul shatter and her heart skip several beats.

Rin dropped the phone and sank to her knees. She curled up in a ball in the corner and screamed. Sesshomaru...why did he have to die? She needed him...she loved him! He was everything to her, he couldn't just...

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed his name at the top of her lungs and cried into her knees. Her phone rang again, but she picked it up and threw it against the far wall. She curled up into a ball and sobbed her what remained of her heart out. She knew her life would never be the same again.

"_Why did you have to die, Sesshomaru? Why?"_

-The Next Day-

"I'm not going outside, Kagome." Rin wrapped herself further into her blankets and sighed into her pillow. Well, it was actually Sesshomaru's pillow, but it seemed to have the opposite affect on her than the one she had wanted.

"Come ON, Rin! I know you feel terrible, but I swear, you won't anymore after you come and see this! Please, Rin?"

"No. Nothing you say will make me feel better."

Kagome's face grew into a wicked smile and she crossed her arms.

"Not even Sesshomaru himself?"

Rin's body went stiff and she turned to look at her friend. Kagome smiled even wider and pointed to the door. Rin gave her a suspicious look before throwing off her blanket and walking sluggishly to the door. Out Inuyasha and Miroku were standing with big, dopey grins on their faces. Rin stood on the porch and eyes them warily. Slowly, they moved apart and standing behind them was none other than...Sesshomaru.

Rin screamed and flung herself into his arms. Sesshomaru picked her up and spun her around a couple times. Rin buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry. Sesshomaru smiled and wiped the tears from her face. Rin smiled at him and leaned into his touch.

Everyone standing around felt happy for them. Inuyasha wrapped his own arms around Kagome and Miroku simply pretended that Sango was there. **(A/N: lol, ok I can just picture Miroku standing there like that :D) **In that moment, everything was perfect. And it seemed like that moment never ended.


	18. The Last Night

**A/N: The Song is: The Last Night by Skillet. I personally love this song to death and can't listen to it enough. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
>You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this<br>**

Sesshomaru opened the door and was shocked to see Rin there. Her parents had a strick ten o'clock curfew, and it was now 11:30. He quickly invited her in and gave her a small hug. He could smell it, something was bothering her...again. She wouldn't look at him, and her scent indicated that she had been crying...a lot.

"Rin," he said, supping her face in one hand. "what's wrong?"

Rin burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

**I just came to say goodbye  
>I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine<br>**

"I'm fine. I just...wanted to say good-bye, and that you were the best thing that ever happened to me." she sniffed.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and pulled her chin up to look him in the eye. Her brown eyes were sad and full of tears, silently begging him to let her go. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide with realization. His own eyes filled with tears and he pulled her close.

"Please don't, Rin."

**But I know it's a lie.**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
>Look me in the eyes so I know you know<br>I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
><strong>

"I need you. I would do anything for you. You know that."

Rin shook her head. "I know, Sesshomaru. But...I can't keep hiding for the rest of my life. They hurt me, Sess. All I want is peace..." She laid her forehead on his shoulder. "Don't try to stop me."

**The last night you'll spend alone,  
>I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,<br>I'm everything you need me to be.  
><strong>

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
>But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all<br>**

"What did they do to you? I want to help you! Please Rin, don't make any rash decisions."

Rin shook her head and began to tremble, more tears soaking her face. Slowly, very slowly, she lifted up her sleeve to reveal her scars, freshly bandaged and still bleeding. Sesshomaru's eyes lit up in horror.

"I was just so stressed...I didn't know what else to do...I...My parents say that it's all my own fault, that I brought this unto myself."

**I'm so sick of when they say  
>It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine<br>**

"They just keep saying that I'll be okay and that it's only a phase. People _hurt_ me Sessh, I don't want it to keep going on. Let me go..."

**But I know it's a lie.  
>The last night away from me<br>**

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, bringing her her face to look him in the eyes. "You're staying with me now."

He grabbed a phone off a nearby table and began to dial 911.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the frickin cops. You need help, Rin."

"What, no! Why? They'll find out, they'll come after me! Please Sess!"

"RIN, I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" His outburst took Rin by surprise. He quickly finished talking on the phone while Rin slumped down on the couch.

**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
>If you give me your hand I will help you hold on<br>Tonight,  
>Tonight. <strong>

Sesshomaru knelt in front of her and held out his hand, silently begging her to abandon suicide. Rin stared at him for a moment before placing her hand in his. He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When they pulled apart, he looked her deep in the eyes.

"You will stay with me from now on. And I swear to you Rin, that I will _always_ love you, and I will _never_ let anything bad happen to you. Just don't you _ever_ try to say goodbye to me again, alright? I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

**I won't let you say goodbye,  
>I'll be your reason why.<br>**

Rin nodded and laid against his shoulder, silently promising that she would attempt to leave him again.

**The last night away from me,  
>Away from me. <strong>


	19. Don't Suffer

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not posting anything in forever, I'm only JUST getting the time to write XP don't worry, I'm going to take advantage of that as much as possible and write as much as I can before school starts again ****J**

**ENJOY!**

Sesshomaru winced as another scream pierced his sensitive hearing, resisting the urge to run to the owner of those heartbreaking cries of agony. He fisted his hand around the flower in his hand, his own pain ripping through his being like swords.

Rin, his poor, wonderful, beautiful mate, suffered from a strange illness, one that no had heard of, and one that no one could heal. Everyday she would be bedridden, struck by bouts of unbearable pain that seared through her body. Healers, priests, priestesses, monks, even the mate of that bastard Inuyasha had tried to cure Rin, and all had failed.

With each strike, Rin's pain became worse and worse, lasting longer and longer, and happening more and more often. There was only _one_ way left to rid her of the pain, and Sesshomaru currently held it in his hand.

He looked down at the ironically beautiful flower, desperately holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Rin needed this flower. They both did. Sesshomaru didn't know how much longer he could bear seeing his mate writhing in pain in his arms. It was for the best.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and began walking back to the palace, a numb feeling settling over his being. As he reached the front doors, Jaken walked up and bowed low.

"My Lord," he squeaked. "Lady Rin's pains seem to have calm down and she is resting. She ask that you see her as soon as you can."

The blank look never left Sesshomaru's face. "Jaken." he said, forcing himself to say the words that needed to be said. "Take this flower and make a tea out of it, then bring it to my chambers."

Jaken nodded and obediently took the flower, then ran to the kitchens. Sesshomaru continued walking, finally stopping when he reached an ornately decorated set of double doors. He paused only for a moment, then making up his mind, he entered the room and crossed over to the bed.

Rin turned and smiled at him, that warm, loving, wondrous smile. It was torture to Sesshomaru. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms, doing everything he could to not break down. He had to be strong for Rin. This was the last resort, the only thing left to end her pain.

He stiffened when he felt a hand reach up and touch the moon on his forehead, a wave of love and concern washing over him. He gently pulled the hand down and placed it on his cheek, looking deep into the eyes of his mate.

He couldn't hold back any longer, tears streaming down his face. He pulled her tightly to him and buried his nose in her hair. Rin understood immediately. She returned his embrace, gently running her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion.

A knock sounded suddenly at the door, pulling Sesshomaru out of his stupor. He quickly composed himself and wiped the tears from his face.

"Enter." His voice wavered slightly, but he didn't care. What did his dignity matter anyways, when he was about to sentence his mate to death?

Jaken scurried into the room, carrying a teacup in his hand. He handed it to Rin, then bowed and made his exit. Rin looked from her mate to the cup then back again. He refused to look at her, his body trembling slightly. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands.

Rin set the cup down on the bedside table and gently took one of his hands in her own. His sad eyes finally turned her to hers, filled with a pain greater and deeper than any her illness could ever make her feel.

"I love you." she whispered, gently brushing her fingers along his face.

Sesshomaru leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, his hand covering hers as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you too, Rin. I love you so much….."

He pulled her close to him again, savoring the feel of his arms wrapped around her, her scent flowing around him, her very existence next to his. Suddenly, Rin's body stiffened and began to shake, her breath coming out heavy. Sesshomaru pulled her closer and cradled her against his body as she began to scream and writhe in pain.

This time, the attack lasted hours, Rin's screams getting louder and louder with every minute that past. Sesshomaru held her tightly the entire time, gently rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ears.

Eventually Rin calmed down and laid limply in Sesshomaru's arms, to weak to move. After some time, she finally caught her breath and looked up at her mate, whom she found staring at her with a distant look in his eyes. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the tea, gently placing the cup in her hands.

"Don't suffer anymore, Rin." The said girl opened her mouth to protest but Sesshomaru silenced her by placing his lips against hers, knowing exactly what she had been thinking. He pulled away after a moment, taking her face in both of his hands. "Don't suffer anymore." he repeated. "Not for my sake."

And with that, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead, then quickly left the room, practically running down the hall, slamming his study door and locking it behind him. He stood there a moment, then collapsed, falling to his knees with his head in his hands.

"Rin, my poor sweet, beautiful Rin. What have I done?" he silently sobbed to himself, wishing for all the world that he could die as well.

- line breaker -

Rin stared after him after he left, her heart heavy. She could feel through their mated bond how hard this was for him. Rin knew what was in that cup, and she knew that it was for the best. It hurt him when she had her attacks, much more than it did her. She knew that he had left because he couldn't bear to see her die, on top of the fact that it was he who had ordered it.

Rin looked down at the cup in her hands, then back at the door. Her mind was made up. She set the cup back down on the bedside table.

"Jaken."

The said green toad scurried into the room and bowed. "Yes, my Lady?"

Rin reached around her neck and unclasped the locket that hung there. It was a small trinket, nothing fancy. Simply a silver, heart-shaped locket on a silver chain. However, it was the inside that was special. Rin had decorated it with small bits from her past with Sesshomaru. A scrap of cloth from that first kimono he had given her, a dried flower that had been in her hair at their wedding, etc. It was all glued to the inside, hidden safely away so that Rin would always remember. She had worn it ever since her tenth birthday, where Sesshomaru had given it to her as a present. It was Rin's most cherished possession.

She placed it in Jaken's outstretched hands. "Make sure he gets this." she said softly.

The small green toad nodded his understanding, then with a final bow towards Rin, he left the room. Rin sighed and retrieved the tea from the table, bracing herself for what was to come. She slowly brought it to her lips and drank the bittersweet liquid. The second the last drop had left the cup, Rin felt a wave of fatigue run over her.

The cup fell from her hands and shattered on the floor. Rin fell backwards into the pillows, a strange darkness seeping into the edges of her consciousness. Rin smiled to herself.

"If only for you, Sesshomaru. I love you with all of my heart. I always have, and I-" she struggled for breath, "I….always….will." her frail body fell limp, and Lady Rin was no more.

- line breaker -

Sesshomaru stood from his spot on the floor, a hollow feeling spreading through his body. He walked slowly to the door, unlocking it and walking out slowly. He was just outside the bedchamber when Jaken walked up to him. The small creature bowed and held out his hand, the locket nestled safely in his palm.

"Lady Rin asked that I give his to you, my Lord."

Sesshomaru took the locket from him, then nodded his thanks. Jaken bowed (again) and scurried away. Sesshomaru stared down at the necklace in his hand, feeling the guilt and anguish over his mate's death wash over him. This necklace…Rin had intended it to be a message. Be happy, it said. Remember all of the good times we had together, don't dwell on the bad.

Sesshomaru closed his hand around it and blinked back tears. He shook his head lightly and entered the bedchamber, closing the door behind him. Rin lay in the middle of the bed, her head against the pillows in a peaceful way, almost as if she was sleeping. A light smile smile, barely visible, graced her lips. If it weren't for the shattered glass on the floor or the heavy scent of death in the air, one may have mistaken the Lady for resting.

But Sesshomaru knew the truth. He didn't know how or when he had gotten over there, but suddenly he was kneeling beside her, his fingers tenderly brushing along her face. Even in death she still remained the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. It was heartbreaking.

The next day, all of the servants watched on as their Lord buried his mate in the garden, beneath a bush of beautiful roses, demonic energy causing them to bloom into lovely silver and gold. All eyes were on Sesshomaru as he gently lifted Rin into the hole, a heaviness settling over his heart. Before filling in the grave, however, he took his last look at the woman who had once made his heart and soul complete.

She lay on a bed of blood red roses, her dark hair loose and pooled around her shoulders like rivers of black silk. Her expression was one of peace, a serene tranquillity that can never be paralleled. And wrapped around her like a cloak was the very same kimono that he, Sesshomaru, had worn during all of this travels, Rin's favorite out of the many he owned. It was the only thing Sesshomaru could give for her to bring along to the netherworld, the best thing to remember him by.

He gently tossed three flowers in, three roses, one black, one white, one red. "Rest in peace, my Rin." He stood there a moment longer, then signaled to the men waiting nearby, who placed a lid over the coffin and began to shovel the dirt on top. When they were done, everyone slowly began filing away, eventually leaving Sesshomaru standing there alone, lost inside his own personal hell of sadness.

- line breaker -

Miyabi finally found her father in the garden, standing alone in the same place he always did. She sighed and walked up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Papa, what have I said about brooding."

A light, half-hearted chuckled was heard as the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the West turned towards his daughter. She had arrived from her home in the East shortly after Rin's death, summoned by a frantic, worried letter from Jaken about Lord Sesshomaru's mental health. She was the spitting image of her mother, the only difference being the two black dog ears sitting atop her head. While her presence helped ease Sesshomaru's pain, it was still normal to find him in the garden staring at that grave marker, even after 300 years.

"I wasn't brooding." he stated calmly, ignoring the girl's snort of disbelief. "What is it you need, Miya?"

"You to get a life?" she shot at him.

Miya rolled her eyes when her father sent her a dark look. "I miss her too, you know. We all do. But," she said, wagging a stern finger at him. "you, father dearest, look like the world's about to end! Mama wants us to be happy, not mope around for the next few centuries!"

They always spoke like that, as if Rin was still alive and simply away somewhere. Far far away. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small laugh. "You are so much like your mother."

"And I know it!" Miyabi stated. "Which is why you," she poked him in the arm. "are going to _listen to me _and come inside and do normal people stuff!"

Miya grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, Sesshomaru reluctantly following. He briefly wondered if this child had inherited anything from him other than the ears. She even had her mother's determined, fiery attitude, which seemed to have lifted the dark cloud that had hung over the palace when Rin had died. She was the only reason Sesshomaru was able to drag himself out of bed every morning. She reminded him of Rin so very much it nearly pushed away all of his sadness. However she had managed Rin's death was a mystery to everyone.

But Miya had brought light into his life again, and he could finally be happy once more. It was almost like Rin had never left. A small smile worked its way onto Sesshomaru's face. He knew what Miya had said was true. He needed to get over Rin's death and continue on with his life. And….

So he shall.

**A/N: So, what do you think? I honestly think my writing style has improved awesomely XD**

**Rememer: REVIEWS = L3VE!**


End file.
